L'elfe au sang mêlé
by LQPC
Summary: Harry est chez les Dursley quand il reçoit une visite des plus surprenante... Comment va t il apprendre à gérer ses nouveaux pouvoirs ? Quelles surprises lui réserve l'avenir dans son combat contre Voldemort ? Vous n'avez plus qu'une chose à faire...
1. Licombral et révélations

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR sauf tout ce qui est nouveau (animaux, persos, sorts, etc.…).**

**Rating : cette fiction a un rating action/aventure, et le romance c'est parce que qu'il y aura des slashs, mais pas de lemons et tous les trucs du genre, j'apprécie ce genre de choses, mais de là à les écrire y a une marge assez importante ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Amicalement, LQPC. **

****

****

****

**L'Elfe au sang mêlé, chevalier de l'ordre du Licombral.**

****

**Chapitre 1 :**_ **Licombral et révélations.**_

****

Depuis deux semaines, date de son retour chez les Dursley, Harry était "libre" de ses mouvements dans la maison tant qu'il ne rencontrait aucun des trois membres de la famille. Il allait et venait donc à sa guise dans la maison, mais le plus souvent il était assis sur le trottoir, à l'endroit exact où il était trois ans auparavant avec sa valise et où il avait vu pour la première fois - non sans une certaine frayeur - son parrain, Sirius Black, sous la forme de Patmol. Il dormait très peu, et le peu de temps qu'il réussissait à dormir - trois heures en général - était toujours hanté par le même cauchemar. Celui où il voyait son parrain passer derrière le voile de la mort, sous l'arcade mystérieuse et inquiétante au département des mystères, symbole d'un allé sans retour.

En plus de la disparition prématurée de Sirius, sa cinquième année à Poudlard avait été marquée par la présence de Dolores Ombrage, la soi-disant "grande inquisitrice" de Poudlard. Harry se souvenait d'elle en tant que "femme-crapaud", avec son nœud de velours noir dans les cheveux, et ses yeux globuleux. A cause d'elle, il avait passé une année épouvantable, particulièrement abominables lors des heures de retenues passées dans son bureau. Il copiait des lignes sur un parchemin à l'encre rouge, qui se trouvait être son propre sang, avec une grande plume noire. Tout ce qu'il écrivait se gravait instantanément dans la chair de sa main. La plaie avait mis un long moment avant de cicatriser totalement. Il n'y avait plus de trace sur sa main, mais parfois lorsqu'il était énervé, il ressentait des picotements là où la phrase _"je ne dois pas dire de mensonges"_ s'était inscrite.

Il était aux environs de vingt deux heures trente, et Harry était encore une fois plongé dans ses sombres pensées, lorsqu'un animal, des plus inattendus et inconnus vint l'en extirper. Harry s'était simplement aperçu que quelque chose se trouvait derrière lui lorsque la pluie - qui tombait drue ce soir là - avait cessé de marteler son visage.

Il s'était alors retourné, et s'était retrouvé _"nez à nez"_ avec…… quatre pattes squelettiques, munies de sabot d'argent, et recouverte d'une fine fourrure noire et luisante. Il releva la tête, ses yeux suivant le mouvement. Malgré l'obscurité, il put détailler un long corps fin, une queue et une crinière aux crins d'argent, un poitrail finement musclé et bien planté sur des épaules robustes, une encolure digne du plus beaux et majestueux Pur-Sang espagnol, une tête fine, aussi squelettiques que les pattes, des yeux d'une couleur bleu-électrique avec des pupilles argentées, une longue et magnifique corne d'argent ainsi qu'une immense paire d'ailes dépourvues de poils, dont la peau semblait faite d'argent pur.

S'il n'y avait pas eut les yeux bleu-électrique, la corne et les ailes d'argent (qui, accessoirement, le protégeaient de la pluie), Harry aurait juré qu'il était face à un Sombral, plus particulièrement face à Ténébrus, le chef du troupeau de Poudlard, mais là, il ignorait complètement le nom de cette créature, à la fois réconfortante parce qu'elle le prenait sous son aile et inquiétante à cause de son aspect reptilien, car cette créature avait bien l'aspect reptilien si particulier des Sombrals.

Harry était encore en train d'admirer l'animal quand il vit un petit parchemin roulé et soigneusement fixé sous l'aile gauche, de manière à ne pas être mouillé par la pluie abondante. Il se leva, et prit délicatement le parchemin sous l'œil attentif et bienveillant de l'animal. Harry le décacheta et reconnut, avec une grande surprise, l'encre vert émeraude toujours utilisée par Mc Gonagall ainsi que son écriture, et il lut :

_"Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Je pense que vous avez été surpris en découvrant l'animal qui vous a apporté ce message, et bien sachez désormais qu'il vous appartient, ainsi que Buck, l'Hippogriffe de votre défunt parrain Sirius Black. Cet animal est un Licombral du nom d'Elébrus. Elébrus est le fils de la Licorne Electra et du Sombral Ténébrus. Hagrid vous expliquera tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le Licombral, espèce éteinte depuis trois siècles, et dont Elébrus est le seul et unique spécimen sur terre._

_J'ai quelques autres petites choses à vous dire. Premièrement, Dobby a fait une requête des plus inattendues auprès de Dumbledor, il souhaite être votre Elfe de Maison particulier, c'est pourquoi vous le trouverez dans votre chambre en rentrant chez vous. Deuxièmement, afin d'apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le Licombral, vous êtes prié de revenir dès ce soir à Poudlard. Pour vous y rendre, vous vous couvrirez de votre cape d'invisibilité et vous indiquerez votre destination à Elébrus, après être au préalable monté sur le dos de celui-ci. Dobby se chargera de vos bagages. Et ne vous souciez pas des Moldus par rapport à Elébrus, seuls les Dursley et Madame Figg peuvent le voir._

_A très bientôt,_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall."_

Après sa lecture, Harry resta immobile et silencieux afin que toutes les informations soient bien imprimées dans son cerveau, qui était actuellement sur la position "stand-bye". Comme pour le sortir de ses pensées, Elébrus le bouscula gentiment du bout de sa corne. Harry le regarda un instant, puis lui caressa tendrement l'encolure en lui murmurant à l'oreille _"tu es vraiment magnifique Elébrus. J'ai vraiment hâte d'en apprendre plus sur les Licombrals"_. Puis il parla plus haut en cessant de le caresser :

-"Aller viens, on va être malade si on reste comme ça sous la pluie", et un peu plus bas, "je crois qu'il va y avoir un malaise cardiaque collectif au 4 de la rue en vous voyant, toi et Dobby… Dommage que Dudley soit parti chez un de ses amis…"

A ces mots, le visage d'Harry s'illumina d'un large sourire narquois, à faire pâlir de jalousie Drago Malefoy.

Elébrus suivit donc Harry le long de la rue, tout en continuant de le protéger de la pluie avec son aile droite. Arrivés devant le numéro 4 de Privet Drive, Harry alla sonner et retourna en toutes hâtes auprès d'Elébrus. La tante Pétunia vint ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, et poussa un cri de frayeur. Elle appela ensuite son mari. Lorsque l'oncle Vernon fût lui aussi devant la porte, Harry s'avança tranquillement, suivi par Elébrus. Harry s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de centimètres de son oncle et dit à Elébrus d'une voix claire :

-"Je t'en prie Elébrus, entre te mettre à l'abris."

L'oncle Vernon se mit en travers de la porte et hurla :

-"Il est totalement HORS de questions que cette heu…… _"chose"_ entre dans ma maison, tu m'entends !!!!!! Et n'essaye pas de me faire bouger de cette porte avec ta foutue baguette, tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser ici !!! Fulmina l'oncle Vernon.

-"Erreur mon oncle, erreur. Il se trouve qu'à la fin de l'année j'ai passé des examens, et que passé ces examens, j'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie hors de l'école. Alors pousses-toi de là pour laisser entrer mon ami Elébrus sauf si tu tiens vraiment à subir le même sort que la _pauvre_ tante Marge ou si tu préfère le même que Hagrid avait lancé sur Dudley il y a quelques années de cela maintenant. De toute façon, dans un quart d'heure, Elébrus, Dobby et moi serons partis, je retourne à Poudlard", dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

-"Comment ça _Dobby_ ?!!! Il y a autre _"chose"_ sous mon toit ?!!! Dit Vernon en refermant la porte derrière eux.

-"Ah ! Oui, j'avais complètement oublié de le mentionner…… Dobby ? Veux-tu bien descendre s'il te plait ? Mon oncle et ma tante aimeraient beaucoup faire ta connaissance."

C'est alors sous l'œil ébahit et effrayé de Vernon et Pétunia que Dobby descendit l'escalier. Il fit une petite révérence devant eux avant de se jeter dans les bras de Harry !

-"Oh ! Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby est si heureux de vous revoir et que l'aimable professeur Dumbledor lui ait accordé sa requête. Oh ! Monsieur, Dobby est si heureux !…" Le petit Elfe pleurait de joie en regardant Harry.

-"Moi aussi Dobby je suis content de te revoir et de savoir que tu vas rester avec moi maintenant !" Dit un Harry bouleversé par le bonheur de l'Elfe et par l'affection que celui-ci lui portait. "Mais avant toutes choses, je voudrais te présenter Elébrus, c'est un Licombral."

-"Hooo ! Mais Dobby connaît bien le Licombral Elébrus, Monsieur. Dobby a aidé Hagrid pour l'élevage du Licombral Elébrus, Monsieur."

-"Donc tu vas pouvoir me dire quel âge a Elébrus ?"

-"Oui, Monsieur. Elébrus a exactement deux semaines", voyant l'air stupéfait de Harry, Dobby poursuivit, "Mais cela représente deux années entières pour les Licombrals, Monsieur."

-"Ah, je comprends. Bon, Dobby ? Pourrais-tu préparer immédiatement mes bagages, m'apporter ma cape d'invisibilité et dire à Hedwige de me rejoindre s'il te plait ?"

-"Monsieur est trop gentil avec Dobby, personne d'autre ne demande à Dobby s'il lui plait de faire quelque chose."

-"Dobby, je t'ai déjà dit des dizaines de fois de m'appeler Harry……" Dit Harry avec lassitude.

-"Monsieur Harry est beaucoup trop gentil avec Dobby."

-"Files immédiatement faire ce que je t'ai dit !" Dit Harry sur un ton faussement autoritaire, provoquant un grand sourire de la part de Dobby qui disparut dans un _"pop"_ pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard avec Hedwige sur son bras droit, et la cape d'invisibilité sur le gauche.

-"Voilà Hedwige et votre cape d'invisibilité, Monsieur Harry. Mais où est-ce que Dobby doit mettre vos bagages ?"

-"Tu peux te charger de les emmener à Poudlard ? Moi j'y vais avec Elébrus et Hedwige me rejoindra là-bas quand elle aura rempli la mission que je vais lui confier."

-"Bien Monsieur Harry." Et il redisparu.

-"Hedwige, voici Elébrus, Elébrus voici Hedwige", les deux animaux se firent un petit signe de tête, "Hedwige, tu vas pouvoir te dégourdir les ailes, tu vas aller porter le parchemin de Mc Gonagall ainsi que le mien à Ron, puis à Hermione." Il griffonna un petit mot sur un bout de parchemin, celui-ci disait _"Je retourne dès ce soir à Poudlard, dites-moi simplement si tu peux m'y rejoindre. Harry."_ Puis il se tourna vers Hedwige : "Tu me rejoindras ensuite à Poudlard avec les réponses de Ron et d'Hermione. Aller, vas ! Et fais bien attention à toi."

La chouette avait mordillé affectueusement le doigt de Harry pendant qu'il fixait les parchemins à sa patte, la chouette s'était envolée dès qu'il lui avait dit d'être prudente.

-"Bon… Mon oncle, ma tante, mes amitiés à mon _"Dudlynouchet d'amour"_, et sur ce, à l'année prochaine !!!"

Harry monta sur le dos d'Elébrus, ordonna à son oncle d'ouvrir la porte - celui-ci s'exécuta sans broncher, de peur de se retrouver avec une queue en tir-bouchon comme son fils quelques années auparavant - il mis sa cape d'invisibilité, et prononça haut et distinctement _"A Poudlard !"_ L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia regardèrent Elébrus se cabrer avec élégance devant eux, puis se lancer dans un galop effréné avant de s'envoler et de disparaître dans l'ombre de la nuit.

Harry se sentait revivre, l'air était son élément. A chaque fois qu'il volait, il laissait tous ses problèmes au sol, mais les reprenait quand il redescendait sur la terre ferme.

Il avait déjà monté des animaux volants auparavant, tels que Buck l'Hippogriffe et Ténébrus le Sombral. Certes ces deux animaux étaient agiles, silencieux et stables dans les airs, mais Harry ressentait de petites secousses à chaque battements d'ailes. Sur le Sombral, Harry percevait des secousses minimes par rapport à l'Hippogriffe, mais sur le Licombral il ne sentait rien, et n'entendait rien, pas même les ailes fendre l'air.

Par moment, il oubliait totalement qu'il chevauchait un animal, il avait l'impression que lui, Harry, était doté de la faculté de voler.

Harry fût époustouflé d'apercevoir en l'espace de vingt minutes les nombreuses tours de Poudlard à l'horizon. Il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à la rapidité avec laquelle Elébrus se déplaçait.

_"Déjà qu'un Sombral est rapide, mais là, c'est une fusée que je monte !"_ Pensa Harry, émerveillé par la vitesse d'Elébrus.

C'est ainsi qu'une heure après avoir lut le message de Mc Gonagall, Harry atterrissait tranquillement devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Les rideaux étaient tirés, mais on pouvait voir un rai de lumière au travers. Signe qu'Hagrid attendait le retour d'Elébrus.

Toujours sur Elébrus, Harry retira sa cape, la plia et la posa soigneusement devant lui sur le garrot du Licombral. Comme pour avertir Harry de s'accrocher, Elébrus frappa le sol de ses sabots et fit semblant de s'énerver, ce qui marcha parfaitement puisque Harry se cramponna à sa crinière. Puis, avec une élégance incomparable, Elébrus se cabra et poussa un puissant hennissement, pour avertir Hagrid de son retour.

Hagrid apparut sur le pas de la porte, enchanté de voir Harry se tenant droit sur Elébrus qui reposait ses pattes au sol.

-"Harry !!! Ravis de te revoir !" Lança-t-il, "Non, non, ne descends pas !" Ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry qui s'apprêtait à descendre.

-"Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je ne dois pas descendre ?"

-"Parce que tu vas immédiatement aller dans la Grande Salle voir le professeur Dumbledor et le professeur Mc Gonagall."

-"Mais…"

-"Emmène-le Elébrus."

Se lançant dans un nouveau galop effréné, Elébrus emmena Harry au château. Il pénétra dans le grand hall qui était ouvert, puis dans la Grande Salle (qui était également ouverte) et où se trouvaient Dumbledor et Mc Gonagall.

-"Ha, Harry, nous t'attendions." Dit Dumbledor.

-"Oui, mais… pourquoi ?"

-"Désolé Harry, pas de questions ce soir. Dès demain tu pourras en poser autant que tu veux. Je voulais juste te voir pour te dire que partout où tu vas, Elébrus va. Même dans ton dortoir. Jusqu'à la rentrée tu passeras beaucoup de temps avec Hagrid, afin d'apprendre tout ce qu'il faut sur les Licombrals. Tu auras également des cours avec le professeur Mc Gonagall pour apprendre quelques techniques magiques. Sur ce, je t'invite à rejoindre ton dortoir. Bonne nuit."

Après avoir fini sa tirade, Dumbledor lui indiqua gentiment la sorite de la Grande Salle. Voyant Harry s'apprêtant à demander des explications, Dumbledor l'interrompit, avant même que la bouche du jeune homme ne s'ouvre.

-"Harry, j'ai dit _demain_ pour les questions. Bonne nuit."

Le Survivant se tourna alors vers son professeur de métamorphose et lui lança un regard intense, et bourré d'interrogations. Mais Minerva Mc Gonagall se contenta de répondre d'un ton nonchalant.

-"Avez-vous écouté ce que le professeur Dumbledor a dit ?"

-"Oui. Mais…"

-"Dans ce cas, à demain Monsieur Potter."

C'est donc un Harry bouillant littéralement de rage qui sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, Elébrus sur ses talons. Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Et sans prévenir, il se mit carrément à hurler.

-" HAAAAA !!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être agaçants de changer tout le temps de mot de passe !!! Ils ne peuvent pas en mettre un définitif non ?!!! Valable pour tous les ans ?!!! Ca serait beaucoup plus pratique que ces incessants changements !"

Il avait dit ça spontanément, les mots sortaient et il réfléchissait à leur sens après. Il fût donc grandement étonné de constater la cohérence de toute sa phrase.

Dans un _"hum hum"_ digne de Dolores Ombrage, la Grosse Dame attira l'attention d'Harry.

-"Sachez, jeune homme, qu'il est inutile de hurler ainsi car, la rentrée n'ayant pas eut lieue, aucun mot de passe n'est en vigueur dans cet établissement. Et vous allez être enchanté d'apprendre que puisque vous possédez un Licombral, vous êtes digne de confiance, et par ce fait, dispensé de mot de passe."

-"Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je suis digne de confiance seulement par le fait que j'ai un Licombral ?"

-"Parce qu'un Licombral ne se promène jamais aux côtés d'une personne qui n'est pas digne de confiance !" Répondit la Grosse Dame, sur le ton de l'évidence.

Elle libéra le passage, et laissa entrer Harry et Elébrus. Ils furent accueillit par Dobby, qui les attendait devant la cheminée.

-"Oh, Monsieur Harry est de retour avec Elébrus !" Dit-il en les étreignant. "Dobby est heureux Monsieur, parce que Dobby va dormir dans le même dortoir que Monsieur Harry et Elébrus."

-"C'est génial ça !" Dit Harry, tout content d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler dans son dortoir. "Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais aller me coucher. Vous venez ?" Dit-il en se retournant, alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il s'aperçu alors que Dobby et Elébrus le suivait déjà. Il se retourna et monta l'escalier, avec le Licombral et l'Elfe de Maison à sa suite.

Harry se mit directement en pyjama et se coucha. Elébrus se pelotonna à côté de son lit, et Dobby fit de même contre le Licombral qui le couvrit de son aile.

-"Dobby, il n'y a personne, tu peux dormir dans l'un des lits du dortoir."

-"Oh non, Monsieur, Dobby n'aime pas dormir dans un lit, c'est beaucoup trop mou. Dobby préfère le fermeté du sol."

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changerd'avis l'Elfe, Harry se résigna à le laisser dormir par-terre.

-"Très bien, prends quand même une couverture pour toi et Elébrus." Dit Harry.

Il prit la plus grande couverture qu'il put trouver dans le dortoir et en couvrit Dobby et Elébrus, qui s'endormirent aussitôt. Harry fit de même lorsqu'il eut éteint la chandelle de sa table de chevet, plongeant immédiatement dans un monde où tout n'était que vols planés, manœuvres de Quidditch et piqués, sur un Licombral.

Le lendemain, le Survivant s'éveilla vers neuf heures et demi, en même temps que les deux autres. Il s'étira paresseusement tout en baillant. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla et sortit du dortoir un quart d'heure plus tard.

Sachant qu'Elébrus le suivrait vers la Grande Salle, il se tourna vers Dobby, qui était resté au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, à épousseter un tapis. Il dit :

-"Tu viens avec nous Dobby ? On va dans la Grande Salle prendre notre petit déjeuné."

-"Dobby est un Elfe de Maison Monsieur, il ne doit pas se montrer dans la Grande Salle."

-"Très bien, tu le prends comma ça. Seulement voilà, tu as voulu être à mon service pour je ne sais quelles raisons (faudra d'ailleurs que tu me le dises…) alors, en tant qu'Elfe de maison, tu te dois de m'obéir. Donc je t'ordonnes de venir avec nous dans la Grande Salle !"

-"Mais Monsieur !…"

-"Il n'y a pas de _mais_ ! Tu fais ce que je te dis, point barre."

-"Très bien Monsieur Harry…" dit l'Elfe tout penaud.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elébrus fit alors quelque chose auquel Harry ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout : il parla.

-"Harry, je suis ta monture, et cela fait déjà deux fois en comptant hier soir que tu ne monte pas sur moi pour te déplacer. Je me sens donc un peu frustré."

Harry resta planté devant lui, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, incrédule.

-"Tu parles ???"

-"Bien sûr que oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois que fais ? Que je miaule peut-être ? Bon aller, grimpes avec Dobby, on verra ça plus tard."

N'ayant rien à répondre, Harry se contenta de grimper sur son dos, et aida Dobby à faire pareil. Celui-ci s'agrippa à la taille du jeune homme, qui, lui, se tenait à la crinière du Licombral qui se mit à avancer à petit galop.

Le Licombral se mit à voler dès qu'il atteignit le premier obstacle, c'est à dire un escalier. Il reprit son petit galop une fois arrivé devant la Grande Salle. Ils entrèrent. Harry et Dobby descendirent à coté d'une table (qui était la seule présente dans la Grande Salle en période de vacances). Albus Dumbledor, Minerva Mc Gonagall et Hagrid y étaient déjà installés.

-"Bonjour professeurs, bonjour Hagrid." Dit Harry.

-"Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien ?" Demanda le garde chasse.

-"Oui oui."

-"Bonjour Harry." Dit Dumbledor, "mais je t'en pries, appelles moi Albus".

-"Et moi, appelez moi Minerva. Mais ne vous y habituez pas, ce n'est que pour les vacances."

-"Très bien."

Harry et Dobby s'installèrent, et Albus fit apparaître un mangeoire remplit de nourriture pour Licombral, à l'intention d'Elébrus.

-"Merci." Dit celui-ci.

-"Oh, mais de rien mon ami."

Ils mangèrent tous en silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne s'arrête, et se tourne vers Dobby pour le questionner.

-"Dobby, pourquoi as-tu demandé au pro… heu à Albus d'être à mon service ?"

-"Dobby a ses raisons Monsieur Harry. Et si tout ce passe comme prévus, vous le saurez dans un peu plus d'un mois. Dobby ne peut rien dire de plus car il a promis aux êtres supérieurs de ne rien révéler à personne."

Tout le monde le regarda avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. Ce fût une nouvelle fois Harry qui brisa le silence.

-"Très bien, je vois encore que comme d'habitude on me cache des choses, et que donc on me tient à l'écart !" Qui s'aperçus qu'il était en colère parce qu'il ressentait des picotements dans sa mains, là où la phrase _"je ne dois pas dire de mensonges"_ s'était gravée dans sa chaire.

-"Ne parles pas de ce que tu ignores." Lança Elébrus d'un ton dur et sans répliques possibles. "Personne ici n'est au courant à part Dobby et moi. Et n'essayes même pas de me poser de questions."

-"T'es drôlement bien placé pour dire ça !!!" Cria Harry, "Hier tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que tu pouvais parler !!!"

-"Je l'ai fait selon la tradition séculaire de mon espèce. Elle consiste à observer la personne qui a reçut un Licombral, et de voir si elle est digne d'avoir le Licombral. Les Licombrals sont des êtres neutres, à mi-chemin entre la lumière et les ténèbres que nos géniteurs représentent. Lorsqu'un sorcier atteint un stade où il est capable d'utiliser la magie noire comme la magie blanche pour que le bien triomphe, les engrenages d'un phénomène unique se mettent en mouvement. Une licorne rencontre un Sombral, et le lendemain naît un Licombral. Si le sorcier est extrêmement puissant et qu'il a des pouvoirs cachés, les animaux procréant le Licombral sont eux aussi les plus puissants. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec toi et moi. Tu es si puissant, qu'Electra, la plus puissante Licorne qu'il existe, a rencontré Ténébrus, le plus puissant Sombral. Je suis donc le plus puissant Licombral qui ait jamais existé. Harry, tu es beaucoup plus puissant que tu ne le penses. D'ici un mois et demi, tes pouvoirs te seront révélés par un être supérieur et par moi-même. Harry, tu es destiné à devenir le plus grand mage gris de tous les temps."

Tout le monde regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds. Seul Dumbledor avait un regard amusé.

-"Il va falloir que je me méfies, et que je protège mes arrières pour t'empêcher de devenir plus puissant que moi." Dit-il en plaisantant.

-"Heu…… Elébrus, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé de personne ?" Demanda Harry.

-"C'est bien ce que je me disais, tu ne crois pas en toi. Il va y avoir un sacré boulot là-dessus……" Dit Elébrus en soupirant.

-"Si tu le dis…" Dit Harry, pas très convaincus.

**Un grand merci à Marion, allias PirateOfHogwart, qui a accepté gentiment de corriger mon texte et de me donner quelques conseils d'écriture !!! Kiss à toi et à Finch !!! _LQPC._**

****

_Reviews appréciées !!!_


	2. Nouvelles surprenantes

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR sauf tout ce qui est nouveau (animaux, persos, sorts, etc.…).**

**Rating : cette fiction a un rating action/aventure, et le romance c'est parce qu'il y aura des slashs, mais pas de lemons et tous les trucs du genre, j'apprécie ce genre de choses, mais de là à les écrire y a une marge assez importante ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Amicalement, LQPC. **

**L'Elfe au sang mêlé, chevalier de l'ordre du Licombral.**

**Chapitre 2 :** **_Nouvelles surprenantes._**

Dobby préférant rester au château, Harry sortit avec Elébrus et Hagrid, en direction de la cabane de celui-ci. Le beau temps étant revenu depuis la veille, ils s'installèrent sur la pelouse, face au lac. Hagrid entreprit de lui expliquer le programme des ses _"cours"_ de vacances.

"Donc voilà, je vais essayer avec l'aide d'Elébrus, de t'enseigner ce qu'il faut savoir sur les Licombrals. Leur caractère, leurs particularités, leurs pouvoirs, la raison pour laquelle les êtres supérieurs ont créé cette espèce, et à quoi va bien pouvoir t'être utile Elébrus. Des questions ?"

"Oui, qui sont les être supérieurs ?"

"Les êtres supérieurs sont les Elfes, pas ceux du genre de Dobby, mais ceux d'apparence humaine et de très grand pouvoir. Il en reste une centaine en Grande Bretagne. Leur village est dans la forêt d'Irlande, je t'y emmènerai un jour, pour t'offrir quelque chose, ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Mais d'ici là je dois économiser."

"Hagrid, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous ruiner pour m'offrir quoi que se soit !"

"Il ne s'agit pas de me ruiner, mais de placer de l'argent dans quelque chose d'utile à toi et à Elébrus, qui me semble d'ailleurs devenu muet."

"Non non, je réfléchissais." Répondit-il.

"Oh, je vois. Bon, première leçon : les Licombrals."

"OK." Dit Harry.

"Et bien, pour tout dire, ta leçon a déjà eut lieu, Elébrus te l'a faite en intégralité tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux."

"Donc passons à la leçon suivante." Proposa Harry.

"Non, il est tard. Tu dois rejoindre Minerva dans sa salle de métamorphose. A plus tard Harry !"

"A plus tard Hagrid."

Harry s'en alla sur Elébrus vers la salle de métamorphose. Il s'installa et attendit patiemment que son professeur arrive.

"Bonjour Harry." Dit-elle.

"Bonjour pro… Minerva." Se rattrapa-t-il en voyant les yeux de son professeur se braquer sur lui.

"Bien. Elébrus m'a fait part de vos aptitudes cachées. Notamment celle d'être animagus."

"Pardon !" S'étrangla Harry.

"D'après Elébrus, vous êtes un animagus sans vous en rendre compte. Je vais donc vous enseigner les techniques pour que l'animal qui sommeil en vous se manifeste auprès de vous. Vous n'aurez pas à apprendre la phase de métamorphose humaine puisque vous êtes déjà animagus."

"Elébrus, je te répète que tu as dû te tromper de personne."

"Et moi je te dis que non !" S'emporta Elébrus. "Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas gentiment faire ce que Minerva va te dire, et après on verra si j'ai raison ou tort."

"OK."

"Bon Harry, vous allez vous mettre à genoux au milieu de la salle, torse nu. Vous répèterez après moi l'incantation qui vous permettra de voir votre animal."

"Très bien. Est-ce que ça sera long ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ca dépend. Si vous êtes un puissant animagus, même sans vous en rendre compte, quelques dizaines de minutes suffiront. Par contre, dans le cas inverse cela peut mettre des heures, voir des jours."

"Et ben, je crois que je ne suis pas près de ressortir de cette salle…" Pensa le jeune homme à haute voix.

"Trêve de bavardage. Faites ce que je vous ai dit."

Il s'exécuta en silence, avec des gestes secs. Puis il se mit à genoux.

"Placez vos mains, paumes vers le plafond, sur vos genoux…… Bien, vous êtes prêt ?"

"Oui."

_Que l'animal vivant dans ce corps depuis si longtemps, veuille enfin se révéler, afin de communiquer avec celui dont plus jamais il ne sera dissocié._

Aussitôt après que Minerva eut finit l'incantation et que Harry l'eut répété, celui-ci se trouva englobé d'une lumière argentée. Lentement, il s'éleva dans les airs. Il était maintenant debout, flottant à environ cinquante centimètres du sol, les pieds tendus vers le sol. Ses bras étaient écartés de son corps, et ses paumes de mains étaient toujours tournées vers le plafond.

Soudain, sa tête se redressa, elle était presque penchée vers l'arrière. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent…… Ils avaient les pupilles argentées, et leurs iris verts étaient marbrés d'un magnifique bleu électrique. Toute la lumière s'échappant de lui vint alors le frapper de plein à sa cicatrice, qui se teinta de vert et d'argent. Le Survivant tomba par terre, mais se réceptionna avec l'agilité d'un félin, complètement conscient.

Minerva s'approcha de lui, les yeux étincelants.

"Alors ?" Dit-elle avec de l'avidité dans la voix.

"Je n'ai rien vu, aucun animal."

"Mais ce n'est pas possible que vous n'ayez rien vu ! Vous avez subit des métamorphoses corporelles !"

"Quoi ? Mais regardez Minerva, je ne suis pas un animal !"

"Bien sûr que non ! Mais vous avez quand même changé."

D'un geste désinvolte de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un petit miroir qu'elle donna Harry. La première réaction de celui-ci fut de crier de peur en voyant ses yeux.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à mes yeux et à ma cicatrice !"

"Ceci est très embêtant, car je ne le sais pas…" Dit le professeur de métamorphose.

"Moi je le sais." Dit Elébrus d'un ton sûr.

"Ben vas-y ! Explique puisque tu sais tout sur tout !" Lança Harry.

"Adresses-toi à moi sur un autre ton !" Ordonna le Licombral entre ses dents.

"Oui, pardon…" Marmonna le jeune homme.

"Je disais donc que je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, et aussi pourquoi tu n'as rien vu."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda le survivant.

"Lorsqu'un sorcier est un animagus, il peut arriver que le lien soit très fort entre lui et l'animal, et par ce fait le sorcier acquiert certains aspects physiques de l'animal dont il peut prendre l'apparence."

"OK, mais quel est le rapport entre moi et l'animal si je ne sais pas lequel c'est ?"

"Harry, réfléchit un peu, et dis-moi à quoi te font penser tes yeux, plus précisément tes pupilles."

Harry se concentra sur le reflet du miroir. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Elébrus, puis ré observa ses yeux dans le miroir. Au bout d'un moment marqué d'un silence pesant, il dit lentement :

"Mes yeux se sont marqués de la couleur des tiens." Dit-il, sûr de lui.

"Exactement. Ton animal n'est pas apparût pendant la transe, parce qu'il t'était déjà révélé."

"Tu veux dire que mon animal s'est **_toi_** ?" Demanda Harry.

"Essayes. Concentres-toi sur la vision de l'animal, et imagines ta transformation."

Il se concentra. Il imagina des ailes d'argent lui poussant sur le dos, ses mains et ses pieds devenir des sabots, ses bras et ses jambes s'allonger, une encolure se former, ainsi qu'une crinière, une queue et une corne. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit dans le miroir immense (un sort d'auto ajustage à la taille de l'individu se regardant dedans) un somptueux Licombral au yeux émeraude et bleu électrique, avec une magnifique corne d'argent embellit d'un liseré vert émeraude qui en faisait le tour de la base à la pointe.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui dit quelque chose, mais il ne la comprit pas. Elébrus se chargea donc de la traduction.

"Elle dit que tu es splendide."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne la comprends pas ?"

"Parce qu'un Licombral, réel ou animagi, ne comprend et ne parle le langage humain qu'à partir de l'âge de deux jours."

"D'accord."

"Reprends ta forme originelle. Imagine l'inverse de tout à l'heure."

Harry se concentra à nouveau, et trente secondes plus tard il avait reprit sa forme humaine.

"C'est génial !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Oui, en effet. Pour la prochaine fois je veux que vous travailliez votre animagi et appreniez à en maîtriser les pouvoirs basiques."

"Très bien Minerva."

"Vous pouvez partir, au-revoir."

"Au-revoir."

Et Harry s'en alla, accompagné d'Elébrus. Ils déambulèrent dans le château un bon moment avant que Harry ne parle.

"Elébrus, pourrais-tu m'en dire plus sur les Licombrals ?"

"Bien sûr, j'attendais que tu me le demande."

"Très bien, dans ce cas, allons dans la salle sur demande, on sera tranquille là-bas."

"Je te suis !"

Harry conduisit Elébrus jusqu'à la salle sur demande. En y entrant, ils trouvèrent une clairière, entourée de grands arbres. Le sol était couvert d'un épais tapis de mousse aussi confortable qu'un matelas de plumes. Le Survivant s'assit par terre, les jambes croisées. Elébrus s'allongea face à lui, et déploya paresseusement ses ailes d'argent.

"Je crois que tu veux en savoir plus sur les Licombrals c'est ça ?"

"Oui, et sur leurs pouvoirs parce que pour l'instant je sais seulement qu'ils peuvent voler, et que leur puissance dépend de celle du sorcier à qui ils sont associés."

"D'accord, je vais t'expliquer les différents pouvoirs des Licombrals. Pas en intégralité, car il y en a beaucoup trop, mais les principaux. Les autres tu les découvriras par toi-même. Les Licombrals ont, comme tu peux le voir, des ailes d'argent, la matière la plus pure qu'il existe. Ces ailes ne servent pas uniquement à voler. Ce sont en fait d'immenses boucliers. Si le Licombral est très puissant, les ailes peuvent bloquer les sortilèges impardonnables."

"Ah ! Ca c'est quelque chose de pratique !"

"Oui. Après les ailes, les sabots. Eux aussi sont d'argent. Quand un Licombral veut d'atteindre et déstabiliser un ennemi, il se concentre, les yeux fixés sur l'adversaire, et martel le sol d'un grand coup de sabot. Ceci provoque une onde de choc plus ou moins importante selon le niveau magique apporté à cette action par la concentration."

"Et ça ne fait que déstabiliser ?"

"Non, si tu donnes beaucoup de magie et de volonté dans ton geste, celui-ci peut causer la destruction de tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage."

"Ouaou !"

"Ne le prends pas de cette façon. Quand tu contrôles ton impulsion et ta concentration sur l'ennemi, l'onde de choc va droit sur ton adversaire. Par contre, si tu ne contrôles rien, l'onde se propage tout autour de toi."

"Gloups…… c'est beaucoup moins génial comme pouvoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ?"

"Plein de choses. Mais tu les apprendras au fur et à mesure. C'est ton premier jour, sois patient. Un jour viendra où tu connaîtras tout. Il est tard, retournons à la tour."

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était en effet minuit et demi. Il avait passé quatre heures avec Elébrus dans la salle sur demande ! Et il avait donc…… faim ! puisqu'il avait loupé le dîner.

Sa faim fut apaisée lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et vit un énorme plateau d'argent, chargé de ses plats préférés. Il était tranquillement en train de manger un énorme steak de bœuf braisé avec des frites quand Dobby apparut devant lui.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Harry."

"…Honchoir Nohi…" Dit Harry, la bouche pleine de frites.

"Dobby demande pardon car il n'a pas compris Monsieur."

"Désolé. Je te disais bonso…"

il fut interrompu par l'arrivé fulgurante d'une grande chose blanche, qui au premier coup d'œil était non identifiée, mais qui après examen se trouvait être Hedwige. Cette dernière était en possession de deux lettres.

"Génial ! Ils ont répondu !"

Il sautait littéralement sur place en disant ça. Puis, après s'être calmé, il prit les lettres avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais celui-ci s'effaça petit à petit en lisant la lettre de Ron.

_"Harry, _

_je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas venir à Poudlard. Je pourrais t'y rejoindre le premier septembre, c'est-à-dire à la rentrée. Charlie m'a invité chez lui pendant les vacances pour me montrer des dragons. C'est formidable ! Il y a ceux du tournoi des trois sorciers, même le Magyar à Pointes ! (Mais celui-là je ne l'approche pas à moins de cinquante mètres, il est un peu trop……piquant à mon goût)_

_Je rentre au Terrier le trente et un août, pour pouvoir aller au chemin de Traverse avec maman._

_Et au fait, félicitations pour le Licombral, même si je sais pas qu'elle est son utilité et pourquoi tu en as un._

_A la rentrée, amicalement, Ron._

_PS: Charlie te dit bonjour."_

Harry avait finit la lettre. Voyant sa tête plus triste que jamais, Elébrus lui demanda :

"Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"Rien, c'est juste que mon meilleur ami ne peut pas venir ici avant la rentrée parce qu'il est chez son frère et étudie les dragons."

Puis il décacheta la lettre d'Hermione et la lut.

_"Cher Harry._

_Je suis actuellement en Australie avec mes parents. Je ne peux donc pas te rejoindre à Poudlard. Pour le Licombral, ça m'intrigue beaucoup car je ne connais pas, ou peu, cette espèce. Je sais seulement que le sorcier qui en possède un est appelé "mage gris". Un libraire m'a dit que je pourrais avoir plus de renseignements en allant voir un Gardien des Légendes, un Elfe des forêts. A ce qu'il paraît, il a des livres extrêmement anciens._

_Je te laisse, je dois aller faire une balade à dos de Salimembrus (sorte de kangourou qui se déplace sur ses deux pattes arrières, en courant à la manière d'une autruche). _

_Amitié, Hermione."_

Harry était encore plus déprimé, il allait rester un mois et demi seul dans le château, avec pour seule compagnie un Elfe de Maison complètement barjo, un Licombral, et des professeurs. Mais il était néanmoins content d'une chose : qu'Hermione ne soit pas experte en Licombral !

Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à travailler son animagi, et maîtrisait parfaitement bien les pouvoirs dont Elébrus lui avait parlé. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa maîtrise animale, il sentait grandir en lui une puissance de plus en plus grande, et par moment incontrôlable.

Ce soir là, il était assis dans son fauteuil préféré de la salle commune de Gryffondor quand un minuscule hiboux (pas plus grand que le main), portant un paquet faisant le double de sa taille fit irruption dans la pièce. Harry l'attrapa au vol et le débarrassa du paquet. Celui-ci était accompagné d'une lettre de Ron.

_"Joyeux anniversaire Harry !_

_Je sais pas si mon cadeau sera utile, mais il est rigolo à observer. Encore une fois bon anniversaire._

_Ron. Et la famille Weasley !"_

Harry ouvrit le paquet. Il trouva dans l'emballage une boule argentée qui prenait successivement la forme d'un gros nez rouge, d'un œil, d'une tête…… En somme, de toutes sortes d'objets ronds. Ron ne s'était pas trompé en disant que son cadeau était inutile.

Dix minutes plus tard, un hibou Grand-Duc entra à son tour dans la salle commune. Il volait avec peine à cause de l'énorme paquet qu'il portait. _"Encore un livre je présume"_, pensa Harry.

Il lut la lettre qui accompagnait le fardeau du hibou, qui était aussitôt repartit après l'avoir déposé, de peur d'en avoir un autre à transporter.

_"Bon anniversaire Harry !_

_Je suis profondément déçue parce que je n'ai pas put rencontrer le Gardien des Légendes. J'ai néanmoins déniché, sur l'étagère la moins visitée d'une librairie, un grimoire regroupant beaucoup de légendes Elfiques. Je te laisse le découvrir._

_Hermione." _

Harry regarda le grimoire (à première vue, deux milles cinq cents pages) d'un air horrifié, intitulé _"mille contes et légendes des Elfes."_

"Non mais elle est folle de m'offrir un livre pareil ! Je le lirais quand je serai désespéré au point de lire un livre pour me remonter le moral……"

Il eut droit au regard le plus désapprobateur qu'Elébrus est put lui faire depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Le trente et un août arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût du Survivant. En début d'après-midi, il se rendit au cours de Hagrid, mais celui-ci n'était pas chez lui, chose étonnante. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

"Ha ! Harry tu es là !"

"Ben c'est un peu normal, je suis sensé avoir cours."

"Oublis les cours, aujourd'hui y'en a pas. Par contre il y a cadeau d'anniversaire - comme je te l'ai dit, en retard. Je t'emmène assez loin d'ici, et le professeur Dumbledor a eut la gentillesse de me confectionner un portoloin."

"Et où allons-nous ?"

"Dans la cité des Elfes, dans la forêt d'Irlande. Pour des raisons de sécurité, il faudrait que tu couvres Elébrus avec ta cape d'invisibilité. Les Elfes sont très proches de la nature, et ils pourraient croire que tu as capturé Elébrus car tu es jeune et que personne n'en a vu depuis des siècles."

"D'accord. Accio cape d'invisibilité !"

En quelques secondes la cape arriva dans les mains du jeune homme, et il couvrit Elébrus avec. Ils touchèrent ensemble la grosse soupière transformée en portoloin, et atterrirent au milieu d'une immense forêt de chênes. Les arbres étaient gigantesques, on ne voyait pas leur sommet. Tout paraissait enchanté, tout semblait étinceler de magie, et Harry savait que ce n'était pas une impression. Il sentait la magie dans chaque feuille, chaque brin d'herbe. Elébrus prit la parole, il n'avait pas parlé de la journée.

"Hagrid, pourquoi nous avoir amenés jusqu'ici ? Cette forêt est tout sauf naturelle, il y a de la magie partout."

"Je vous ai amené ici parce que j'ai l'intention d'acheter quelque chose à Harry, quelque chose qui sera utile à vous deux."

"Et je peux savoir ce qui nous sera utile ?"

"Non, tu le découvriras en même temps que Harry. Aller, en route."

Ils parcoururent environ cinq cent mètres au travers de la forêt, et débouchèrent sur une cité aux murs blancs. C'était magnifique, tout rayonnait sous les flamboyants rayons de soleil d'août. Harry avait l'impression qu'il connaissait cet endroit, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. L'atmosphère lui était étrangement familière, même s'il se souvenait de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds dans une cité d'Elfes.

"Venez c'est par ici !" Dit Hagrid.

Quelques Elfes les regardaient passer, intrigués par la présence d'un humain et d'un demi-géant dans leur cité. Hagrid mena Harry et l'invisible Elébrus à une maison aux murs tellement blancs qu'ils en paraissaient argentés, et à la lourde porte faite d'argent pur. A côté de celle-ci, il y avait une pancarte sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

_**Bawen, art de la chevauchée et de la monture.**_

En entrant, Harry vit des centaines de selles, d'étriers, de filets, de licols, de tapis, et de mors, tous faits de cuire de différentes sortes. Mais tous avaient les parties métalliques en argent pur. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Hagrid emmena Harry près du comptoir, et actionna une petite sonnette. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Elfe apparut. Il était svelte et de grande taille, avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un bleu aussi foncé que les abysses les plus profondes. Sa peau était laiteuse, ce qui offrait aux yeux qui l'observaient un magnifique contraste. Il se présenta.

"Je me présente, je m'appel Bawen, maître dans l'art de la chevauchée et de la monture. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Je désirerais un équipement souple, léger et confortable pour ce jeune homme, ainsi que pour sa monture."

"Très bien, mais de quel genre de monture s'agit-il ? parce que chaque équipement convient à une monture particulière."

"Et bien, il s'agit de CE genre de monture." Dit Hagrid en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité du dos d'Elébrus.

"Un Licombral ! Mais par quel miracle est-ce possible ? Cela fait plus de trois siècles que l'espèce avait disparut car aucun sorcier n'était digne d'en avoir !"

"Bonjour Maître Bawen."

"Bonjour Maître Licombral."

"Pour répondre à votre question, je suis issu de l'union de la Licorne Electra, et du Sombral Ténébrus. Je me nomme Elébrus."

"Les deux animaux les plus puissants qu'il y ait sur cette terre…… Mais par l'invocation de quel pouvoir, quel pouvoir a provoqué cette création ?"

"C'est mon pouvoir qui a provoqué cette création." Dit lentement Harry, comme s'il était honteux de le dire.

Bawen parla à ce moment là plus pour lui-même que pour les trois autres. Cependant, deux entre eux étaient concernés par ce qu'il disait, concernés au premier degré.

"Elébrus, le plus puissant Licombral ayant jamais existé, invoquer par le pouvoir de Harry Potter… Un si jeune homme, ce n'est pas possible. A moins que…… Oui, ça ne peut être que ça…"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne peut être que ça ?" Demandèrent Harry et Elébrus en cœur.

"Il existe une légende, ou plutôt deux légendes. Ces deux légendes sont liées. L'une parle d'un Licombral, issu de l'union de la plus puissante Licorne et du plus puissant Sombral. L'autre légende parle d'un être, l'Etre à l'Eclair."

"Et que disent ces légendes ?" Demanda Harry.

"Attendez que je m'en souvienne. A voilà, la légende du Licombral me revient."

_Secret et solitaire_

_Tu traverse ciel et mer_

_Cherchant sur ton chemin_

_Les secrets du destin_

_Protecteur des royaumes sorciers_

_Tu veilles sur eux secrètement_

_Uniquement armé de ta corne enchantée_

_Tu parcours les continents_

_Dans la douleur et la joie_

_Toujours tu seras là _

_Veillant sur nous_

_Nous te devons tout_

_Le nom de ton père_

_Synonyme de ténèbres_

_Celui de ta mère _

_Symbole de lumière_

_Avec celui qui porte l'éclair_

_Tu vaincras le Seigneur Funèbre_

_Licombral du temps_

_Licombral de vie…_

_Elébrus_

"Voilà, c'est la légende du Licombral le plus puissant qu'il y ait jamais eu."

"Je ne savais pas que j'étais le fruit d'une légende."

"Et bien maintenant tu le sais. Mais la légende du Licombral est forcément liée à celle de l'Etre à l'Eclair. Attendez, je vais chercher le grimoire qui la contient, parce que je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir."

Il disparut quelques instants dans l'arrière boutique, puis il en revint munis d'un grimoire à la couverture d'argent, ornée d'une gravure représentant une corne avec un liseré émeraude, et d'un éclair bordé lui aussi de vert émeraude. Bawen ouvrit le magnifique grimoire et lut pour lui-même la légende recherchée. Puis il regarda attentivement le Survivant, et déclara du ton le plus mystérieux :

"Ca ne peut être que lui…"

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !" S'étrangla Harry.

"La légende concernant l'Etre à l'Eclair est formelle."

_L'Etre à l'Eclair est à l'origine du Licombral_

_Le Seigneur Noir l'a marqué comme un égal_

_Il peut être animal_

_Quand l'Etre a l'Eclair aura été révélé par le Licombral_

_Il deviendra fatal_

_Au Maître du Mal_

_Dès lors il n'est plus sorcier_

_Car dès qu'il est révélé_

_Son sang est immédiatement mêlé_

_A celui par qui il a été invoqué_

_Des générations passées… _

_Le Suprême_

_Il n'est donc plus sorcier_

_Mais Chevalier_

_Au-dessus de tout_

_Plus puissant que tout_

_Jamais il ne peut se séparer de l'animal_

_Il est Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral_

"Et ça veut dire quoi en résumé ?" Questionna Harry.

"Cela veut dire, Harry Potter, que **_tu_** es **_le_** Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral. Cela veut dire aussi que tu as du sang d'Elfe dans les veines."

"Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis né de James et Lily Potter, née Evans ! Et ce sont tous les deux des sorciers, pas des Elfes ! Et puis j'ai été révélé en rien du tout !" S'emporta le jeune homme.

"Tu me parleras sur ce ton quand tu seras Chevalier ! Mais pour le moment adresses-toi à moi d'une autre manière, je te rappelle que je fais partie de ceux que l'on appelle les Etres Supérieur."

"Oui, désolé. Et pis d'abord, c'est quoi cette histoire de Chevalier de je sais pus quoi ?"

"Une histoire dit que le Suprême pouvait prédire l'avenir, et créer des légendes, de façons à ce qu'elles se réalisent lorsque les conditions sont réunies. Il créa l'Ordre du Licombral. Chaque membre est Chevalier, et chaque Chevalier a un Licombral et une chevalière ornée d'une corne et d'un éclair. Les Chevaliers sont des sorciers, mais quand ils possèdent un Licombral, on les appelle _mages gris_. Ils ont le pouvoir d'utiliser n'importe qu'elle formes de magie au service du bien. Mais toi tu es à part. Tu es l'Elfe au sang mêlé, le mage gris de tous les mages gris, le Chevalier de tous les Chevaliers. Tu as le pouvoir ultime, celui de faire régner le bien à tout jamais."

"Heeeuuu…… vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous trompez pas de personne ?" Interrogea Harry.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : la révélation. D'après ce qui est écrit, il faut que la corne du Licombral entre en contact avec l'éclair de l'Etre qui le porte."

"On peut toujours essayer, même si je suis sûr que ce n'est pas moi." Dit Harry, pessimiste.

Il se tourna vers Elébrus, et au passage il vit Hagrid assis par terre, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Ca va Hagrid ?"

"Oui, t'en fais pas Harry, il faut simplement que je digère toutes les nouvelles. Moi qui croyais que je venais simplement t'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire…"

Harry souriait, mais quand il fit face à Elébrus, il était très concentré sur ce qu'il allait faire.

"Prêts ?" Demanda le Licombral.

"Prêts."

Elébrus fit un petit mouvement de la tête, suffisant pour que sa corne entre en contact avec a cicatrice de Harry. Quand la corne le toucha, il ne se passa rien, ou presque. Harry n'avait rien remarqué, mais Bawen avait tout vu…

"Vous voyez, j'avais raison, ce n'est pas moi ! Vous vous êtes trompés !"

"Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, expliques-moi pourquoi tu viens de me parler en Elfique ?"

"Je n'ai pas parlé Elfique ! Je ne connais pas un mot de cette langue !" Dit-il encore une fois en Elfique.

Il fit face au garde chasse de Poudlard, une lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux émeraude et argents.

"Harry, je n'ai pas compris un seul mot de ce que tu as dit à Bawen…"

**Encore une fois merci à Marion qui corrige mes chapitres et fait de petits commentaires pour que j'améliore le texte.**

_Reviews appréciées ! _


	3. Les Chevaliers de l'Ordre du Licombral

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR sauf tout ce qui est nouveau (animaux, persos, sorts, etc.…).**

**Rating : cette fiction a un rating action/aventure, et le romance c'est parce qu'il y aura des slashs, mais pas de lemons et tous les trucs du genre, j'apprécie ce genre de choses, mais de là à les écrire y a une marge assez importante ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Amicalement, LQPC. **

**L'Elfe au sang mêlé, chevalier de l'ordre du Licombral.**

_Harry reçoit une lettre. Il apprend par cette dernière qu'il est en possession de la maison des Black, d'un Hippogriffes, et… d'un Licombral. Il est d'urgence rappelé à Poudlard par le professeur Mc Gonagall. Avec Hagrid et Elébrus, son Licombral, il apprend le principal sur cette espèce particulière, issue de l'alliance magique entre une licorne et un sombral. Il apprend également qu'il est animagus, et que son animagi n'est autre que Elébrus. A la veille de la rentré, Hagrid emmène Harry dans un village Elfe, pour lui acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en retard. Ils apprennent tous les deux que Harry est l'Elfe au sang mêlé, Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral…_

**Chapitre 3 :** **_Les chevaliers de l'Ordre du Licombral._**

"Mais c'est insensé ! Je n'ai jamais appris cette langue !"

"Quand on a du sang d'Elfe dans les veines, il est inutile d'apprendre leur langage. Si après ça tu ne me crois toujours pas, expliques moi pourquoi tu porte la chevalière de l'Ordre à ton index droit ?"

Harry regarda sa main droite, et aperçut pour la première fois la magnifique chevalière qu'il avait au doigt. Elle était toute en argent, et avait une superbe gravure représentant une corne au liseré émeraude entrecroisée avec un éclair au contour émeraude lui aussi.

Harry, je sais que tu es déjà accablé par le nom que tu portes et le fait que tu sois le seul à tenir en échec Voldemort, mais tu ne peux pas renier ton statut de chevalier, ce serait contraire à la légende et à la prophétie du Suprême. Cela entraînerait un bouleversement irréversible dans le monde magique, les flux seraient incontrôlables. Tu es le chevalier unique, l'Elfe au sang mêlé, et ton Licombral est lui aussi unique. Il est le seul à être apparu sur cette terre depuis des siècles. Ta destinée est de faire régner la lumière dans un monde qui s'obscurcit un peu plus chaque jour. Tu es destiné à régner dans ce royaume, à gouverner !"

"Mais je n'ai que seize ans ! Je ne suis qu'un adolescent ! Et je suis tout à fait incapable de faire régner quoique ce soit sur cette terre, et tout aussi incapable de gouverner !"

"Merlin avait le même âge que toi, ça ne l'a pas empêché d'accomplir de grandes choses."

"Peut-être, mais il avait la volonté et le moral pour y parvenir. Moi je n'ai pas ce que l'on appelle la volonté, et le moral m'a été retiré le jour où Bellatrix m'a enlevé Sirius."

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius, Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait prononcé ces mots en restant de glace, sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, elle était monocorde et froide, sans émotion. Quiconque aurait fermé les yeux, au moment où Harry a parlé, aurait été certain d'entendre Severus Rogue. Une lueur disparue depuis de nombreux jours venait de se ranimer dans son regard : la détermination. Harry n'était plus, seul existait désormais le chevalier prêt à faire ce à quoi il était prédestiné, prédestiné à faire régner l'ordre sur cette terre, et à opposer sa puissance aux ténèbres grandissantes.

"Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?" demanda Elébrus.

"Oui, pourquoi cette question ?"

"Parce que tu as parlé de Sirius sans un seul tremblement dans la voix."

"C'est parce que Harry n'est plus. La détermination de faire disparaître Bellatrix, les sbires de Voldemort, et Voldemort lui-même, l'a emporté sur tout le reste. J'accepte mes responsabilités. Bawen, que faut-il que je fasse ?"

"Maître chevalier, vous devez revêtir la tenue de votre statut, celle que le Suprême a fait languir des siècles et des siècles dans l'aura de la prophétie."

Il récita alors une formule Elfique, et un brouillard enveloppa Harry. Lorsqu'il réapparut, Harry était vêtu d'une combinaison noire, serrée à la taille par une ceinture d'argent, et ornée d'une corne et d'un éclair entrecroisés sur le torse. Il avait également des bottes et des gants de cuir argenté, une dague à double tranchant accrochée à la ceinture, une épée incrustée d'émeraudes, et une cape du même aspect que celle d'invisibilité, mais qui ne rendait pas invisible. Bawen mit un genoux au sol devant Harry, et prit la parole.

"Cela faisait si longtemps que la légende fût créée, que nous, Elfes, en étions arrivés à l'oublier, ainsi que l'habit unique destiné au Seigneur des chevaliers. Veuillez me pardonner Seigneur."

"Je vous pardonne Bawen, mais à une seule condition : que vous m'appeliez Harry."

"Comme vous voudrez."

"Bawen, vous m'avez dit qu'Elébrus est le seul Licombral à être apparu depuis des siècles, donc si je comprends bien je suis le seul chevalier de l'Ordre ! Et donc, si mon raisonnement est juste, même si j'accepte mes responsabilités, je ne sers strictement à rien puisque je suis le seul chevalier de l'Ordre !"

"C'est bien là que vous vous trompez. Le Suprême a créé une sorte de _malédiction bienfaisante _qui dit que lorsque le Maître de l'Ordre arriverait, les dix chevaliers siégeant à la table de l'Ordre reviendraient à la vie au simple appel de leur Maître."

"Ah ouais ? Et comment je fais ? **_Coucou ! J'suis arrivé ! Vous pouvez revivre !_**…"

"Pas exactement. Un _**moi Harry James Potter déclare être l'attendu de tout temps : l'Elfe au sang mêlé, chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral. J'appels à moi les dix Chevaliers Mages-Gris disparus depuis longtemps et qui attendaient mon heure pour réapparaître** _serait nettement plus approprié."

"Exact, ça fait tout de suite plus… Comment dire ?… Snob !" dit Harry en s'étouffant de rire. "C'est bon, j'arrête de plaisanter." Dit-il en voyant le regard noir que lui lançaient Bawen et Elébrus. Il se mit donc à réciter la phrase au plus vite pour se faire pardonner.

_**"Moi Harry James Potter déclare être l'attendu de tout temps : l'Elfe au sang mêlé, chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral. J'appels à moi les dix Chevaliers Mages-Gris disparus depuis longtemps et qui attendaient mon heure pour réapparaître."**_

Le sol se mit à trembler, comme si un séisme venait de se déclencher. Puis, un grondement assourdissant, tel un orage arrivant au loin. Elébrus était agité : il piétinait le sol de ses sabots d'argent, et émettait de petits hennissements d'appréhension. Soudain, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit avec fracas. Bawen, Harry et Hagrid purent alors voir dix chevaliers entrer au grand galop dans la boutique. Le grondement n'était autre que le martèlement des sabots des Licombrals qui allaient bon train. Les cavaliers stoppèrent net leur course folle à quelques pas à peine des trois personnes présentent. Le cavalier de tête, le plus important semblait-il, mit pied à terre et s'agenouilla. Les autres cavaliers l'imitèrent.

"Maître, cela faisait si longtemps que nous attendions votre venue, que nous avions perdu tout espoir pour la prophétie. Vous êtes l'élu, et nous, chevaliers de l'Ordre du Licombral, vous jurons allégeance jusqu'à notre délivrance victorieuse."

"Relevez-vous chevaliers" dit Harry "Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un s'agenouiller devant moi."

Les cavaliers se relevèrent, et celui de tête remonta en selle.

"Le temps presse, Voldemort a une armée de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs qui augmente de jour en jour. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir tenir conseil en cet instant."

"Très bien, nous n'avons qu'à tenir conseil ici. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Je vois que vous n'êtes pas encore au courant de tout ce que cet Ordre a pour coutume de faire."

"Ceci est vrai. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de bien vouloir être mon conseiller au sein de cet Ordre, afin que j'en apprenne le plus en peu de temps."

"C'est avec un grand honneur que j'accepte votre requête. Nous allons nous rendre à la salle de conseil. Chevaliers, en selle ! Bawen, munissez le Licombral du Maître Chevalier de la parure qui lui est destinée."

"Bien seigneur." Répondit le concerné.

Bawen s'affaira. Il alla pendant cinq minutes dans l'arrière boutique, et en revint avec un équipement hors du commun. Celui-ci se composait d'une selle et d'un filet de cuir argenté, toutes les pièces métalliques reliant les pièces de cuir étaient d'argent pur, et brillaient au moindre rayon lumineux. La barde (armure du cheval protégeant la poitrine et l'arrière train) et le chanfrein (pièce métallique qui protège toute la partie frontale de la tête du cheval) étaient eux aussi d'argent pur, mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait cru, ces deux pièces étaient très légères. Tout le contour du chanfrein était incrusté d'émeraudes étincelantes, et trois pics se répartissaient sur toute sa hauteur, de façon à ce que le plus long soit au niveau du front, et le plus court au niveau du museau. Bawen équipa Elébrus de cette élégante parure. Ce dernier observait de son œil vif les moindres gestes de Bawen, qui mettait toute son attention à sa tache. Quand il eut finit, il se tourna vers le conseiller de Harry.

"Elébrus, le Licombral du Maître, est prêt seigneur."

"Très bien. Que le Maître se mette en selle, nous partons." Harry monta en selle. "Formez les colonnes ! Maître, vous chevaucherez à mes côtés."

Les cavaliers formèrent deux colonnes qui se mirent en marche côte à côte. Au moment où Harry allait franchir la porte, il fit faire demi-tour à Elébrus, et revint au grand galop vers Hagrid. Harry de jeta dans les bras du garde-chasse de Poudlard. Tout deux avaient les larmes aux yeux.

"Hagrid, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, j'espère vous revoir le plus tôt possible…" dit-il en ravalant ses sanglots.

"Moi aussi Harry, moi aussi. Ce sont des événement qui nous dépassent tout les deux, mais tu vas t'en sortir, comme toujours."

"Oui, mais d'habitude Hermione et Ron sont là pour m'aider."

"N'ayez crainte Maître Chevalier, nous allons faire une simple réunion. Vous serez de retour au château dès ce soir pour le banquet de début d'année."

Harry, ravit de la nouvelle, sauta sur Elébrus (qui eut émit un cri de protestation), et parti rejoindre son conseiller en tête de colonne. Avant de franchir la porte, il cria "à ce soir Hagrid !" et s'en alla à travers la forêt en compagnie de l'Ordre du Licombral au grand complet pour la première fois de son existence. Les Licombrals allaient à une vitesse folle. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Elébrus courir aussi vite. En cinq minutes ils étaient arrivés à la lisière de la forêt. Une plaine verdoyante succédait à cette forêt magnifique. Dans cette plaine, il y avait un énorme rocher, les cavaliers firent halte devant lui.

"Ceci est la salle de conseil." Expliqua le conseiller.

"Comment est-il possible qu'un rocher soit une salle ?" demanda un Harry perplexe.

"De la même manière que le passage pour la voie neuf trois quarts. C'est le même enchantement."

"Comment connaissez-vous la voie neuf trois quarts alors que vous n'êtes plus depuis des siècles !"

"Il est vrai que nous n'étions plus sur terre, mais nous n'avions pas disparu pour autant. Nous errions à travers les flux magiques, ce qui fait que nous sommes mieux renseignées que certaines personnes vivantes."

"Très bien, vous êtes donc au courant de ce que prépare Voldemort ?"

"Oui, en quelque sorte. Mais c'est difficile de le savoir exactement, il contrôle tout les flux qui l'entourent, et peux, pour ainsi dire, nous détecter. Il est dangereux d'en dire d'avantage à ce sujet en dehors de la salle de conseil. Chevaliers, formez la colonne ."

Les cavaliers se mirent l'un derrière l'autre. Harry prit place derrière son conseiller. Les Licombrals partirent au galop, et foncèrent droit sur l'immense rocher. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Harry constata qu'ils étaient dans une salle semblable à la grande salle de Poudlard, à la seule différence que l'unique table présente était ronde, et qu'à la place qui faisait face à la porte se trouvait un siège de grande taille, dont le dossier était gravé d'une corne et d'un éclair aux liserés vert, représentés par une succession d'émeraudes finement taillées.

"Si le Maître veut bien prendre place." Dit le conseiller à Harry en lui désignant d'un geste courtois le magnifique siège.

Harry prit place, suivit des dix membres de l'Ordre.

"Bien, je déclare le premier conseil de l'Ordre au grand complet ouvert." Dit le conseiller.

Les chevaliers exprimèrent leur joie quelques secondes, et le silence régna de nouveau quand le conseiller se leva.

"Pour cette première réunion, il serait convenable que le Chevalier Suprême nous connaisse, pour qu'il puisse nous nommer à l'avenir." Les chevaliers acquiescèrent. "En tant que conseiller, je m'acquitte de cette tache le premier. Sachez, Maître, que je m'appel Holikhan. Je suis le Mage-Gris le plus puissant de cet Ordre, après vous bien entendu. On me nomme Chevalier Blanc. J'étais en quelque sorte l'intendant de cet Ordre jusqu'à votre arrivée, et c'est un honneur pour moi que de vous laisser la direction de cet Ordre."

"Je vous remercie de vous être occupé de l'Ordre Holikhan."

Harry avait une voix étrange. Son pouvoir prenait petit à petit possession de son corps. Sa voix semblait être celle d'un homme âgé de dix ans de plus que lui. Il était beaucoup plus sûr de lui, et il parlait à l'Ordre comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, comme si c'était dans ses gènes. Il ne parlait, ni ne résonnait plus comme Harry, mais comme l'Elfe au sang mêlé, et qui plus est Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral.

"Holikhan étant le seul à s'être présenté et à se déplacer à visage découvert, je vous prierai de bien vouloir enlever vos heaumes, et de vous présenter à moi." Dit Harry.

Le chevalier assis à la droite d'Holikhan se leva et hotta son heaume d'argent. Ce dernier laissa alors apparaître une longue chevelure noire. Il avait la peau blanche, ce qui contrastait énormément avec la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, eux aussi extrêmement sombres.

"Je me nomme Eyesenard, disciple d'Holikhan, et désormais le votre."

Tout les chevaliers se présentèrent de la même façon. Il y avait Velkhan, Hubris, Eldwend, Léordas, Drakhe, Borindas, et Aragwel. Tous avaient un physique similaire à celui d'Eyesenard. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs, et une peau blanche. Un seul chevalier ne s'était pas présenté, c'était celui qui était assis à la gauche d'Harry.

"Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour faire pareil que vos compagnons ?" questionna Harry.

Un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la pièce, pas un mouvement, pas un souffle ne venait troubler le calme. Soudain, dans un mouvement lent et plein de grâce, le dixième chevalier se leva, et porta lentement ses mains à son heaume d'argent pour l'enlever. A peine soulevé, il libéra une cascade de cheveux blonds, qui arrivaient à la taille de leur possesseur. Dans la poursuite de son mouvement, le heaume dévoila un menton et une mâchoire fine, des lèvres rose très pâle, un nez fin, des pommettes aussi rose que les lèvres, et des yeux violets.

Outre cette particularité qui toucha profondément Harry, le fait qu'il se trouvait devant une femme d'une rare beauté le toucha encore plus. Il émanait de cette femme une lumière, pas forte, mais assez pour l'illuminer. Cela la rendait différente, comme si elle était plus importantes que les autres personnes présentent.

"Je me nomme Galadwine, Elfe descendante directe du Suprême. Mes yeux en sont la preuve. J'ai servi de guide à Holikhan jusqu'à ce jour. Je ferais de même pour vous. Mon nom signifie Etoile de la Destinée, fiez-vous à moi quoiqu'il advienne et cet Ordre n'en sera que récompensé par son triomphe."

"Soit, je ferais donc comme Holikhan l'a fait avant moi."

"Je m'en vois réjouit, puisse cet Ordre être prospère et victorieux pour encore bien des temps à venir." Lui répondit Galadwine avec une voix comme absente, typique des Elfes, et qui fût suivie d'un écho amplifiant la sonorité mystérieuse de la voix de Galadwine dans la magnifique salle de l'intérieur du rocher.

"Bien, je crois qu'il serait grand temps de parler de Voldemort." Déclara Holikhan. "Depuis quelques temps, nous avons remarqué de profonds bouleversements dans les flux magiques. Il a rallié à sa cause des sorciers, des Détraqueurs, et d'autres créatures maléfiques en tout genre, telles que les Harpies, les Gargouilles, ou encore les Vampires. Elle compte actuellement plusieurs milliers de membres, et gagne en taille et en puissance à chaque instant. Voldemort se prépare à attaquer, le rassemblement de ses troupes en est la preuve."

"Que savez-vous à propos de cette attaque ? Avez-vous la moindre idée du lieu sur lequel il va frapper un grand coup ?" demanda Harry.

"Malheureusement non." Répondit Holikhan d'un air accablé. "Voldemort sentait notre présence dans les flux magiques, et ces derniers temps il a fait attention à ce qu'il disait comme il ne l'a encore jamais fait. La seule chose que nous avons put percevoir, c'est que la moindre pensée de ce lieu détruit lui procure une joie comparable à aucune autre."

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'une seconde, et Harry fût horrifié de ce qu'il venait de comprendre…

"Poudlard ! Il va attaquer Poudlard !"

"Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr !" s'écria Eyesenard.

"Parce que je suis le seul à l'avoir affronté à quatre reprises en cinq ans, je le connais donc assez bien pour deviner ce qu'il prépare. De plus, j'ai été le seul pendant un an à ressentir l'effet de ses pensées, même à en voir certaines… La seule chose qui lui ferait le plus grand plaisir serait de voir Dumbledor mort, et tout ce qui est en rapport avec lui réduit à néant."

"Le Maître Chevalier a raison." Proclama Galadwine.

"Mais comment un gamin d'à peine seize ans pourrait savoir ce que nous, Chevaliers de l'Ordre depuis bien longtemps, n'avons même pas soupçonné !"

"Hubris ! Garde ton orgueil pour un autre jour et pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu es prié de t'adresser à ton seigneur d'une autre manière !" Hurla Eyesenard. "Pardonnez-le Maître, mais Hubris à toujours eut du mal à accepter que quelqu'un, autre que lui, trouve ce que l'on cherche. Son orgueil est immense, mais il n'en reste pas moins un homme de confiance."

"Je comprends parfaitement que le fait d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un de seize ans soit dur à avaler, mais à l'avenir, adresse-toi à moi sur un autre ton, sinon je pourrais très bien tester mes nouveaux pouvoirs sur une cible mouvante…"

A cet instant, on aurait entendu un moucheron voler dans l'immensité de la salle de conseil. Inconsciemment, Harry avait parlé comme il ne l'a jamais fait… Il en était effrayé, et allait se confondre en excuses quand une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui dit :

_**Et puis non, il l'a mérité, je ne vais pas m'excuser. Je vais pouvoir regarder l'ampleur que ma simple parole a sur quelqu'un…**_

Le visage de Hubris se déconfit, il passa d'un teint violacé de fureur, à un vert cramoisi. Les mots qu'avait prononcé Harry l'avaient choqué, et avaient fait l'effet d'une grande gifle. Même lorsque c'était Holikhan qui avait la direction de l'Ordre et qu'il avait des excès d'orgueil comme celui-ci, jamais Holikhan ne l'avait menacer ainsi. Peut-être que cela l'aurait remis à sa place, et que ça l'aurait empêché d'avoir la tête aussi grosse qu'un éléphant en overdose de cacahuètes. Harry reprit.

"Malgré mon âge, je suis tout de même l'égal de Voldemort. La cicatrice que j'ai au front me lie à lui. C'est grâce à elle que je ressens et vois certaines de ses pensées. C'est de loin sa seule faiblesse…"

"Détrompes-toi Harry, ce n'est pas sa seule faiblesse… Rappèles-toi, la dernière fois que tu as affronté Voldemort, tu l'as déstabilisé quelques minutes. Il est à la merci des sorciers qui l'entourent quand tu le maintiens focalisé sur toi avec le Priori Incantatem, c'est de loin sa plus importante faiblesse, car il ne peut et ne doit pas rompre le lien qui unit vos baguettes !"

"C'est vrai, je ne m'en rappelais plus… Eh ! Comment as-tu fais pour savoir ça Elébrus !" S'écria Harry lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé au Licombral.

"J'ai lu dans ta tête."

"Quoi ! Tu fais de la légilimancie ?"

"J'avoue que… oui. Les Licombrals le peuvent. Et là ça m'a été d'autant plus facile de le faire car ton niveau d'occlumancie est relativement bas."

Harry fulminait. Il venait de se faire rabaisser par un Licombral ! Ce dernier était plutôt satisfait de sa dernière phrase, qui, il le voyait, provoquait un état de colère très avancé chez le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

"Je crois savoir aussi que les cours que le professeur Rogue te donnait étaient un fiasco total. Pas parce que le professeur était incompétent, loin de là, mais parce que tu ne faisais pas l'effort de fermer ton esprit le soir comme il te le demandait !"

"Elébrus tais-toi !" Hurla Harry d'une voix ferme et sans réplique possible. "Je te signal que si j'avais fermé mon esprit comme il me le demandait, personne n'aurait su que Voldemort voulait s'emparer de la prophétie, de **ma **prophétie ! Je vais te dire aussi, si je n'étais pas là, tu n'existerais même pas ! Alors si j'étais toi, je ne me la ramènerais pas trop !"

Une ambiance plus que glaciale s'était emparée de l'immense salle de dans le rocher. Tout le monde était silencieux. Non pas parce que Harry venait de rabrouer Elébrus, mais parce que personne ne l'avait compris, à part Elébrus lui-même et Galadwine. Il s'était adressé à l'animal en Elfique. Et Harry l'avait fait volontairement, contrairement à d'habitude. Galadwine pris la parole.

"Ne laissez pas la fureur vous emporter, cela pourrait vous faire commettre d'immenses erreurs. Réconciliez-vous." Dit-elle.

Harry et Elébrus se toisèrent du regard un instant, puis se tournèrent le dos, la tête haute et aucune envie de s'excuser le premier.

"Ceci n'est pas un conseil, mais un ordre ! Je n'accepterais pas que des membres de l'Ordre se querellent en ma présence !" Déclara Galadwine.

Les deux _faux ennemis_ se firent face et prononcèrent un vague "scuzemoua…" et tout rentra dans l'ordre. Pour détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère pesante, Eyesenard pris la parole.

"Ainsi donc vous ne pouvez pas vous affronter à l'aide de vos baguettes… Quel élément ont-elles en commun ?"

"Une plume du même phénix, de Fumseck lui-même, le phénix de Dumbledore." Répondit Harry.

"Hmm, je vois, élément très puissant et très noble. Vous devrez donc affronter Voldemort sans baguette, il vous faudra un entraînement intensif, car Voldemort excelle dans l'art de la magie sans baguette." Expliqua Eyesenard.

"C'est peu de le dire…" répliqua Harry en soupirant.

"Il faut te trouver un excellent professeur de magie sans baguette. Pour ma part, j'ai ma petite idée de qui, à Poudlard, serait le meilleur en magie sans baguette…" Dit Elébrus.

"Dumbledore ?" Dit Harry avec espoir.

"Non, il serait trop amical avec toi et cela ne provoquerait pas la hargne nécessaire pour parvenir à quoi que ce soit. J'ai trouvé mieux, beaucoup mieux…"

"Et, qui est-ce ?" Demanda Harry, qui commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions. "Ce n'est tout de même pas le poisseux !" S'étrangla le jeune homme.

"Ais un peu plus de respect pour le professeur Rogue ! Réfléchis une minute, vous vous méprisez mutuellement ! Il ne peut s'empêcher de te balancer ses sarcasmes à longueur de temps, et de te ridiculiser ! Ce serait l'occasion de vous affronter réellement !"

"Ouais, t'as raison Elébrus, je vais lui montrer de quoi un Potter est capable."

"Bien." Dit Holikhan. "Il vous faut également un maître d'arme. Bawen s'en chargera. Il viendra à Poudlard pour concorder ses cours avec votre emploie du temps scolaire."

"D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire à Poudlard à part aller en cours ?"

"Vous essaierez de prendre connaissance des pensées de Voldemort. Pas plus. Un conseil, pour tenter de pénétrer sa pensée, prenez votre forme d'animagus, un Licombral est indétectable, surtout si l'animagus est Elébrus."

"Très bien."

"Pour l'heure, le banquet de début d'année est sur le point de se terminer. Retournez à Poudlard au plus vite, et faites part à toute l'école de votre statut. Vous aurez tous pouvoirs dans l'école et surtout hors de l'école. Mais ne vous opposez pas à Dumbledore, ce serait une erreur. Le monde sorcier se doit de savoir que l'Ordre du Licombral est de nouveau d'actualité, plus puissant que jamais, et au grand complet pour la première fois."

Harry salua les membres de l'Ordre et s'apprêtait à monter en selle quand Galadwine attrappa la bride d'Elébrus et le bras de Harry.

"Puissent les prières Elfes être avec vous tout au long du chemin."

"Merci Galadwine." Répondit Harry.

Il monta en selle, et allait donner l'ordre à Elébrus de s'en aller au grand galop, mais Galadwine tenait toujours la bride. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille d'Elébrus, et murmura…

_Lessien annen innë, lúinwë linwëlin Orodreth..._

****

****

**Encore une fois un grand merci à Marion, allias PirateOfHogwart, qui a gentiment accepté de corriger mon texte et de me donner quelques conseils d'écriture ! Kiss à toi et à Finch ! _LQPC._**

_Reviews plus qu'appréciées ! Merci !_


	4. Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR sauf tout ce qui est nouveau (animaux, persos, sorts, etc.…).**

**Rating : cette fiction a un rating action/aventure, et le romance c'est parce qu'il y aura des slashs, mais pas de lemons et tous les trucs du genre, j'apprécie ce genre de choses, mais de là à les écrire y a une marge assez importante ! **

**Petite nouveauté : les paroles précédées de $ son des dialogues par télépathie.**

**Bonne lecture ! Amicalement, LQPC. **

**L'Elfe au sang mêlé, chevalier de l'ordre du Licombral.**

**Résumé**

Harry reçoit une lettre. Il apprend par cette dernière qu'il est en possession de la maison des Black, d'un Hippogriffe, et… d'un Licombral. Il est d'urgence rappelé à Poudlard par le professeur Mc Gonagall. Avec Hagrid et Elébrus, son Licombral, il apprend le principal sur cette espèce particulière, issue de l'alliance magique entre une licorne et un sombral. Il apprend également qu'il est animagus, et que son animagi n'est autre que Elébrus. A la veille de la rentré, Hagrid emmène Harry dans un village Elfe, pour lui acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en retard. Ils apprennent tous les deux que Harry est l'Elfe au sang mêlé, Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral, et qu'il est destiné à faire régner la lumière sur la Terre. Il reçoit les armoiries de l'ordre, et tiens son premier conseil de l'ordre. Après cela, il s'apprête à rentrer à Poudlard…

**Chapitre 4 :**_ **Retour à Poudlard.**_

Harry lança Elébrus au plus grand galop et sortit en trombe de la salle de conseil. Le Licombral soulevait la poussière du petit chemin forestier qu'il empreintait, et pourtant, on entendait à peine le bruit de martèlement de ses sabots frappant le sol à une cadence folle. Les cheveux du chevalier volaient au vent, et sa cape en faisait autant, formant une longue traînée argentée flottante dans l'ombre de la nuit tombante. Au moment où Elébrus atteignit la clairière d'où ils étaient arrivés plus tôt dans la journée avec Hagrid grâce à un portoloin, le Licombral bifurqua violemment, au risque de désarçonner son cavalier.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Elébrus ! Un peu plus et je me retrouvais par terre !"

-"Il y a un truc qui cloche, dit-il en s'arrêtant et en humant l'air de la clairière, je ne sens pas la marque magique du portoloin."

-"Quoi !"

-"Le portoloin n'est plus là ! Il faut que je te le dise comment ! En mandarin !"

-"Oh c'est bon ! T'énerves pas ! C'est sûrement Hagrid qui est repartit avec après que l'on soit partit de chez Bawen."

-"Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Mais je préfère aller jeter un œil chez Bawen, je perçois quelque chose d'étrange ici."

-"Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas plus de temps en bavardages."

Sur ces mots Elébrus repartit de plus belle, il fonçait, à le voir on pourrait penser qu'il égalait l'éclair de feu de Harry lorsqu'il effectue une feinte de wronsky. Mais soudain il ralentit pour prendre un petit trot se transformant peu à peu en un pas lent et inquiet. Le Licombral était trempé de sueur à cause de l'effort qu'il avait fournit, mais ne semblait pas fatigué.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas Elébrus ?" Questionna Harry, qui était sur ses gardes vu l'attitude du Licombral.

-"Une créature rode dans cette forêt où elle ne devrait pas être…"

-"Tu en es sûr ?"

-"Tu as déjà vu un Licombral se tromper ?" Demanda le Licombral sur le ton de l'évidence.

-"Non mais bon, j'ai le droit d'espérer qu'il n'y a rien de terrifiant dans cette forêt."

-"Et bienn'espères pas trop, et sors ta baguette magique, on ne sait jamais."

-"Lumos Maxima !" Murmura Harry qui tenait sa baguette de la main gauche et son épée de chevalier dans la droite.

La lumière jaillissant de la baguette trahit la présence d'un animal noir aux yeux rouges,qui se cacha derrière un bosquet pour disparaître dans l'ombre. Harry n'avait pas vu l'animal, il avait été beaucoup trop rapide, mais il n'échappa pas à l'œil vif du Licombral. On pouvait entendre de petits feulements et des piétinements en provenances du bosquet.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est Elébrus ?"

-"Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur le sujet. Vu la forme j'aurais pensé à un Faunard, mais sa couleur et ses yeux m'interdisent de jurer que s'en est un. De plus, c'est un animal qui vit généralement en Europe centrale, et en Eurasie. Donc je ne vois pas ce qu'il ferait ici."

-"Très bien, allons voir ce que c'est."

Elébrus avança de biais vers la cachette de l'étrange animal noir. Arrivé à environ deux mètres du bosquet, Harry dirigea le rayon lumineux de sa baguette vers l'endroit où l'animal avait disparu. Il n'y était plus… à présent, on n'entendait plus un seul feulement, et plus aucun piétinement quelconque. La forêt tout entière semblait en attente.

Tout à coup Harry entendit un cri strident, tel celui d'un rapace lorsqu'il fond sur sa proie. Le Survivant eu tout juste le temps de se retourner, d'apercevoir l'animal qui lui sautait dessus, et de recevoir un immense choc à la poitrine avant de rouler à terre avec l'animal acharné. Sous le choc il lâcha sa baguette et son épée, qui volèrent toutes deux à une bonne dizaine de mètres lui.

Le jeune chevalier se releva, l'animal lui faisait face. Il avait une tête de rapace, avec un bec immense et acéré, des pattes avants munies de serres recourbées. Au milieu du dos les plumes noires de jais laissaient place à une fourrure dense et toute aussi noire. Les pattes arrières et la queue ressemblaient fortement à celles d'un renard. Il avait aussi de grandes plumes de rapace, aux plumes également noires, mais dont les extrémités étaient rouge sang.

Harry regarda en direction de sa baguette et l'animal étranger sembla comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire, et au moment où il allait bondir pour s'emparer de sa baguette, l'animal le devança et posa l'une de ses pattes avant dessus et poussa un cri de défi. Harry recula de quelques pas, mais ne quitta pas un seul instant l'animal des yeux, de peur qu'il ne le prenne en traître. C'est à ce moment là que Harry entendit une voix dans sa tête, la voix d'Elébrus.

$ -"Harry, sers-toi de ton épée."

$ -"Je ne peux pas l'atteindre. Tu ne peux pas donner un coup de sabot ou un coup de corne au lieu de me regarder !"

$ -"Un Licombral attaque seulement lorsqu'il est directement visé. Attrapes ton épée ! Sers-toi de ta magie sans baguette !"

$ -" Ha ha ! T'es un marrant toi… Ca fait une éternité que j'en ai pas fais !"

$ -"Un chevalier doit être capable d'affronter seul un animal sauvage, pour l'instant je vois que ce n'est pas ton cas…"

Elébrus savait que Harry n'apprécierait pas, il cherchait à le provoquer pour qu'il trouve le moyen de surmonter l'obstacle seul. Et il avait réussit, Harry était hors de lui, il allait prouver à Elébrus qu'un simple animal n'était pas un problème pour lui.

-"Accio épée !" Hurla-t-il.

En une fraction de seconde l'épée était dans sa main et il fit face à l'animal, le fixant droit dans les yeux. C'est alors que Harry prit conscience que l'animal n'était pas lui-même, il le comprit en observant ses yeux. Ils étaient rouges, et avaient les pupilles verticales, des yeux de serpents qui le regardaient avec une haine incommensurable… L'animal était, sans aucun doute possible, possédé.

-"Voldemort…" Murmura Harry.

La colère et la haine s'emparaient de la moindre partie de son corps et de son esprit. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait perdu son parrain, et il allait le lui faire payer. Harry prit son épée à deux mains, et se mit à courir en direction de l'animal, l'épée pointée vers celui-ci.

-"Tu peux sans doute posséder n'importe quel animal, mais tes yeux te trahiront toujours Voldemort !"

L'animal poussa un cri de rage et bondit sur Harry qui l'esquiva de justesse et lui transperça le flan gauche avec son épée. Les yeux de l'animal redevinrent peu à peu d'une couleur plus ordinaire, jaune, comme les rapaces.

Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, Voldemort était fou de rage.

-"Tu es peut-être Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral Potter, mais tu ne pourras rien contre moi ! Si tu as réussi à me blesser aujourd'hui, c'est parce que ce stupide animal était un incapable !" Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres entre ses dents. "Queudver !"

-"Oui Maître ?" Dit Queudver en se courbant tellement que ses dents de rongeur touchèrent presque le tapis de la pièce.

-"Va me chercher Nagini."

-"Bien Maître."

-"Et aussi, l'esprit de ce cher Sirius Black !…"

-"Mais mon Maître, il est passé de l'autre côté du voile."

-"Et bien ramène-le ! La magie noire est faite pour ça !" Hurla le mage noir. "Ou c'est toi que je ferais passer derrière !"

-"Bien Maître." Dit Queudver en s'éclipsant.

Harry regarda les yeux jaunes de l'animal immobile. Il cligna des yeux, et Harry s'aperçu qu'il respirait avec peine.

-"Elébrus ! Il n'est pas mort ! Vite, on va le mener chez Bawen, il pourra sûrement le soigner."

-"Harry, cet animal t'aurait tué si tu n'avais pas réagit !"

-"Mais ce n'est pas lui qui voulait m'attaquer, c'est Voldemort ! Elébrus je t'en pris, aide-moi à le conduire jusqu'à Bawen."

-"Très bien, prends-le avec toi. Bawen pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour lui. Il connaît la médecine Elfe."

-"Merci."

Harry mis l'animal devant lui sur Elébrus. Il fit crisser ses sabots dans la poussière et courut à toute vitesse au travers de la forêtau travers de la forêt aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Bientôt, ils pénétraient dans le village Elfe, et entrèrent dans la boutique de Bawen. Celui-ci, surpris par le bruit, sortit de l'arrière boutique et vint à la rencontre de Harry qui tenait l'animal blessé dans ses bras.

-"Que s'est-il passé Harry ?"

-"Cet animal m'a attaqué. Voldemort le possédait, il avait les yeux rouges avec des pupilles verticales."

-"Je vois, Voldemort est toujours décidé à avoir ta peau…"

-"Apparemment oui." Répondit Harry.

-"Sais-tu ce que c'est Harry ?" Demanda Bawen en pointant l'animal du doigt.

-"Non. Elébrus pensait à un Faunard par rapport à la morphologie, mais à cause de la couleur il pensait que ça n'en est pas un."

-"Et pourtant, s'en est un… Mais qui est resté trop longtemps sous l'emprise de Voldemort, il a usé de beaucoup de magie noire pour pouvoir le soumettre à sa volonté, et l'animal en a pris la couleur. D'ordinaire cet animal est couleur de feu, et celui-la est un beau spécimen."

-"Vous pouvez le soigner ?"

-"Oui, la médecine Elfe est très puissante."

-"D'accord, dans ce cas je vais vous aider."

-"Harry, je crois que ta priorité est de retourner à Poudlard. Bawen va s'occuper du Faunard tout seul." Déclara Elébrus.

-"Mais…"

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je vais m'en occuper seul, ce n'est pas un problème. Pour le moment je crois que ton devoir est de révéler l'existence de l'Ordre du Licombral."

-"Oui mais nous sommes encore loin du château et Hagrid est repartit avec le portoloin."

-"Harry je me sens frustré." Dit Elébrus en faisant la moue. "Tu parles de la distance comme si je ne pouvais pas la parcourir avant que tu ne puisses dire dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue."

-"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais incapable d'atteindre Poudlard, mais c'est que je ne voudrais pas que tu t'épuise juste pour retourner à Poudlard."

-"Soit, l'intention est louable, mais sache qu'un Licombral ne s'épuise pas, sauf s'il fait au moins cinq fois le tour de la Terre sans s'arrêter."

-"Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu vantard sur les bords ?" Demanda Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

-"Non, c'est juste que j'aime bien clarifier les choses."

-"Mouais, c'est ça…"

Il remonta sur Elébrus, dit au-revoir à Bawen et mit sa monture au pas. Mais quelques secondes après, il stoppa et se retourna.

-"Bawen, il me semble avoir laissé ma cape d'invisibilité ici."

-"C'est exact."

-"Puis-je la récupérer ?"

-"Bien entendu." Il alla la chercher et la donna a Harry qui le remercia avant de partir au grand galop.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry était en vue de l'immense portail de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Arrivé au bas des marches de l'entrée il s'arrêta.

-"Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?"

-"Il me semble que le plus simple est d'entrer, non ?"

-"Oui, tu as raison Elébrus, entrons."

Le Licombral commença à gravire les marches, mais une voix lente se fit entendre derrière eux, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper l'animal dans sa montée des marches.

-"Tiens, tiens, tiens… Potter. Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?"

-"Oh non, pas lui…" Murmura Harry. "Professeur Rogue, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Je vous croyais au banquais de début d'année avec les autres enseignants."

-"Oui, mais votre absence m'a quelque peu intrigué. Je suis partit à votre recherche avec l'espoir de retirer quelque point à Gryffondor." Dit-il, un sourire sournois aux lèvres. "Et je pense que je vais enlever vingt points à votre maison dès maintenant."

-"Désolé de vous décevoir, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever de points."

-"Et pourquoi cela ?"

-"Parce qu'en tant que membre de l'ord…"

-"Tais-toi !" Lança Elébrus.

-"Et pourquoi donc ? Laisse-le parler espèce de perroquet mal plumé." Dit Rogue.

-"Parce que vous le saurez en même temps que les autres personnes se trouvant au château, face de résidu graisseux surplombé de bave de veracrasse."

-"Elébrus, tu viens d'insulter ces pauvres petites bêtes."

-"Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi."

Et Elébrus entreprit de finir de monter les marches. Mais Rogue se mit en travers de son chemin, il était hors de lui.

-"Où comptez-vous aller ainsi ?" Rugit-il.

-"Dans la Grande Salle voir Dumbledore." Déclara Elébrus. "Et vous feriez mieux d'y être avant nous si vous tenez à ne pas avoir d'ennuis." Dit le Licombral, assez menaçant.

En voyant la tête déconfite du maître des potions, Harry explosa littéralement de rire. Rogue tourna les talons et s'en alla en bougonnant.

-"Cesses de rire Harry."

-"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé lui dire pour l'Ordre ?"

-"Premièrement parce que j'aime bien l'idée de le faire bouillonner dans son chaudron pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, et deuxièmement, il t'aurait accusé de mensonge et t'aurait ridiculisé."

-"Ouais, tu as raison."

-"Et oui, comme toujours. Bon, entrons."

Elébrus monta enfin les dernières marches de l'escalier, et pénétra dans le hall. La porte de la Grande Salle était fermée, mais on pouvait entendre les élèves festoyer joyeusement en ce début d'année scolaire.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une entrée théâtrale ?" Demanda Harry.

-"Mmmh… Je ne suis pas contre, j'ai toujours aimé faire la star. Allez, tiens-toi bien."

-"Génial !"

Elébrus hennit et se cabra élégamment. D'un coup de sabot il ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Dumbledore se leva, prêt à riposter s'il s'agissait d'une attaque quelconque. Harry, assit fièrement sur Elébrus entra au galop dan pièce devenue plus que silencieuse. Au passage il vit Malefoy vert de jalousie. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux, notamment celles des filles, principalement orientées vers Harry qui était particulièrement beau avec ses cheveux noirs de jais aux reflets émeraude et argents. Elébrus s'arrêta juste devant le directeur.

-"Harry, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?"

-"Plus tard professeur, plus tard."

Harry tira sur la bride droite pour faire pivoter Elébrus. Il tourna et se cabra légèrement en hennissant. Les élèves se trouvant juste devant lui eurent un mouvement de recul.

-"Vous me connaissez tous ! Je suis Harry Potter. A la fin de l'année dernière, Voldemort est entré au ministère de la magie, dans le but de s'emparer de la prophétie qui me lie à lui. Je savais qu'il était de retour depuis la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais personne ne m'a cru, à part quelques-uns. Juste assez en fait pour que l'Ordre du Phénix se reforme et reparte en guerre contre Voldemort… Et en juin, l'Ordre du Phénix l'a affronté au département des mystères, non sans pertes évidemment. La plus importante à mes yeux aura été celle de Sirius Black, mon parrain, qui a été tué de la main de sa cousine, la plus fervente partisane de Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange.

-"Si je ne me trompe pas Potter, Sirius Black était la honte de sa famille…" Lança Malefoy.

-"La ferme Malefoy ! Si mon père était un mangemort et qu'il s'était fait enfermer à Azkaban en juin dernier je ne me la ramènerais pas trop !"

Tout le monde se tourna vers le Serpentard qui bouillait littéralement de rage.

-"Tout cela pour dire que la mort de Sirius m'a permis de découvrir en moi des pouvoirs que je n'avais jamais soupçonnés. Elébrus, ce Licombral, en est le résultat. Quant à moi, je suis issu d'une légende. Par ce fait, j'ai été nommée Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral. Le rôle de cet Ordre est de combattre et de faire disparaître les forces du mal.

-"Ah oui Potter ? Alors pourquoi Voldemort est encore de ce monde ?"

-"Parce que j'étais l'élément manquant. L'Ordre ne pouvait agire sans moi. Et il me semblait t'avoir demandé de la fermer, à moins que tu n'ais envie de te retransformer en fouine ?"

Malefoy se leva et se mit au milieu de l'allée centrale, face à Harry.

-"C'est quoi ton problème le balafré ? Tu fais un blocage sur ta cicatrice ? Ou bien tu fais des cauchemars en repensant à ce cher Sirius Black ?" Malefoy éclata de rires, et la table des Serpentards suivit.

S'en était trop pour Harry, il sentait les flux magiques bouillir dans ses veines, jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts. Ses yeux émeraude et bleu électrique aux pupilles d'argent flamboyaient d'une lueur bien particulière, celle qu'il est judicieux de redouter lorsque l'on est en face de lui : la haine.

-"Tu cherche la guerre !"

-"Mais réfléchi Potter, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle est ouverte !"

-"Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal, je n'en ai pas envie."

-"Dommage, parce que moi j'en ai envie. Incendio !"

Un jet de lumière orange sortit de sa baguette en direction de Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas sa baguette en main, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'user du charme du bouclier. "Protego" avait-il murmuré. Le sort rebondit alors sur le bouclier, et alla se perdre dans l'immensité du plafond de la grande salle.

-"Monsieur Malefoy, vingt points de moins pour Serpentard pour lancement de sortilège dangereux sur l'un de vos camarades. Vous aurez également une retenue de deux heures avec Monsieur Rusard." Dit Dumbledore.

-"Pfff… Manquait plus que ça !" Murmura Malefoy.

Harry se re-concentra et reporta son attention sur le Serpentard, et reprit son duel là où il s'était arrêté.

-"Si c'est tout ce dont tu es capable, c'est plutôt pitoyable… Wingardium Leviosa." Lança Harry en pointant sa main droite vers le blond.

Ce dernier se balada dans la grande salle, au bon vouloir de Harry, à quelques mètres du sol jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un mur. Mais le Serpentard avait toujours sa baguette en main.

-"Repose-moi immédiatement !" Hurla le blond au bord de l'hystérie.

-"Pourquoi ? Tu vas appeler ta maman ?"

Sur cette phrase, toute la grande salle éclata de rire. Même Dumbledore riait dans sa barbe de vieillard.

-"POTTER !"

-"Bon, d'accord, je te fais descendre."

Harry stoppa d'un coup son enchantement. Le hic c'est que le prince des Serpentards était à deux mètres cinquante du sol. Après un "boum" sonore, Harry se retourna vers la table des Gryffondor et vit pour la première fois depuis deux mois ses amis Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci lui firent des signes chaleureux, mais Malefoy s'était relevé. Il s'en aperçut quand ses deux amis cessèrent de sourire. Il se retourna et fit face à son adversaire.

-"Serpensortia !" Vociféra Malefoy.

Trois grands serpents noirs aux yeux violets sortirent lentement de sa baguette. Harry, plus agacé qu'impressionné, le regarda et soupira.

-"Pfff… Mon cher Drago, quand comprendras-tu que tes sorts trouvés dans des pochettes surprises ne m'impressionnent pas… (il fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue qui enrageait, car il savait que c'était lui qui avait apprit ce sort au Serpentard). D'autant plus que je parle le fourchelangue, tu te souviens ? Au club de duel, il y a quatre ans ? T'es désespérant."

Il se tourna vers les serpents noirs aux yeux violets, presque grenat.

-"Faites ce que vous voulez de lui, mais ne le mordez pas, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience et Rogue sur le dos par la même occasion." Siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

-"Bien… Ssssh… Maîîîître… Ssssh."

Les serpents se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le Serpentard qui prit la fuite aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

-"Bien, le spectacle est finit. Harry, veux-tu bien prendre place avec tes camarades pour la fin du banquait s'il te plait ?"

-"Bien sûr Alb… professeur." Se rectifia-t-il sous l'œil amusé du directeur.

-"Elébrus, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi quelques instant si tu es d'accord." Dit Dumbledore.

-"Comme vous voudrez." Répondit l'intéressé.

Et il disparut dans la petite salle se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs, suivit du directeur. Harry quant à lui, trop heureux de revoir ses amis, se dirigea vers eux avec frénésie. Arrivé près de la table des Gryffondor, Hermione lui sauta carrément au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de le serrer très fort contre elle, avant de constater qu'elle était en train d'étouffer le jeune homme.

-"Oh excuse-moi Harry, mais tu m'as tellement manqué…" Dit-elle afin de se justifier.

-"Ce n'est rien Hermione, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir." Et il l'étreignit à son tour.

-"Hum hum, y'en a qui sont mort en attendant qu'on leur dise bonjour, je tiens à le préciser." Dit Ron à côté de Harry.

-"Ron, désolé, je me suis éternisé. Comment va notre gardien de but après sa victoire ?"

-"Ma foi, ça va très bien. J'ai même le respect de Fred et George , donc c'est peu dire."

-"En effet. En parlant d'eux, comment marche leur boutique ?"

-"Ca marche plutôt bien. La boutique ne désemplit pas."

-"Tout va pour le mieux alors."

-"Oui." Répondirent ensemble Ron et Hermione.

-"Allez, viens t'assoire." Lui dit Hermione.

Les trois amis s'installèrent en bout de table, et profitèrent des desserts qui venaient d'apparaître. Au menu, tarte à la rhubarbe, choux à la crème, et profiteroles au chocolat. Ron se goinfra de choux à la crème, et Harry de tarte à la rhubarbe tandis qu'Hermione se contenta d'une seule profiterole au chocolat.

-"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ?" Demanda Harry.

-"Rien, je réfléchis…"

-"Ca y est, c'est repartit ! A peine arrivée elle réfléchit déjà !"

-"Boucle-la Ronald Weasley !" Et elle quitta la pièce sous les yeux de tout le monde.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

-"J'en sais rien, elle était déjà comme ça à la gare de King's Cross, et ça a duré pendant tout le trajet. Elle avait l'air pensive, voir préoccupée, et à chaque fois que j'ai voulu lui parler, elle m'a envoyé balader."

-"Bizarre."

-"Oui, même venant d'elle c'est bizarre."

La fin du banquait arriva. Comme tous les ans, Dumbledore (qui était revenu) demanda aux préfets de conduire leurs de première année dans leur salle commune respective. En l'absence d'Hermione, il demanda à Harry de la remplacer. Harry et Ron emmenèrent donc les premières année de Gryffondor jusqu'à la tour. Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Ron donna le mot de passe : Patmol. Harry ressentit un choc émotionnel important, et Ron l'observait en appréhendant sa réaction.

-"Ca va ?" Demanda-t-il.

-"Oui."

Et ils entrèrent. Harry n'eut pas à ranger ses affaires dans son armoire vu qu'il était à Poudlard depuis le mois de juillet. Ses amis le questionnèrent à ce sujet et Harry leur répondit que c'était en rapport avec l'animal qu'ils avaient vu une heure auparavant. En parlant de ça, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas revu Elébrus depuis. Il décida de demander à Dobby, mais celui-ci lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur le lieu où se trouvait le Licombral. Le jeune-homme se résigna à aller voir le directeur pour s'en informer. En sortant, Ron le rattrapa par le bras.

-"Tu as remarqué qu'Hermione n'était pas dans la salle commune ?"

-"Oui, je l'ai remarqué."

-"Harry, elle m'inquiète, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il faut que tu lui parle, elle t'en dira plus qu'à moi, j'ai plutôt tendance à l'énerver un peu."

-"D'accord, je vais essayer."

Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs. "Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises" et il chercha Hermione sur la carte. Elle se trouvait dans une salle d'enchantements désaffectée.

-"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là-bas ?" Dit Harry à voix basse.

Il pénétra dans la salle sans faire le moindre bruit, et sans enlever sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione était assise dans un coin de la pièce, la tête reposant sur ses genoux. Harry enleva sa cape dans l'ombre, et toqua doucement sur la porte. La jeune-fille l'aperçut enfin.

-"Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?"

-"Méfaits accomplis." Et la jeune-fille eut un léger sourire qui s'effaça rapidement. "Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la salle commune, je m'inquiétais un peu, ainsi que Ron."

-"Ooooh… Je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure, il faut que l'on retourne à la salle commune."

-"Hermione, pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce qui ne va pas."

-"Tout va bien, je te promets."

-"Hermione, n'essaye pas de me le faire croire. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, et tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce avant de me l'avoir dit. Colla porta !" Dit-il. La porte se scella, et pour qu'Hermione ne puisse pas enlever le charme il lui prit sa baguette. "Accio Baguette."

-"Oh Harry, si tu savais, c'est à cause de…" Et elle fondit en larmes.

**Voilà, reviews appréciées pour ce chapitre ! (comme d'hab quoi) Et comme d'habitude, merci à POH qui a toujours la chance de lire mes chapitres et qui a la gentillesse de mettre quelques corrections et de les commenter.**

**Et puis désolée si je ne fais pas de RAR, mais c'est tout simplement que je n'en ai pas le temps, donc je fais passer en priorité l'écriture des chapitres et la publication.**

**Merci à tous, LQPC.**


	5. Tracas et rencontre inattendue

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR sauf tout ce qui est nouveau (animaux, persos, sorts, etc.…).**

**Rating : cette fiction a un rating action/aventure, et le romance c'est parce qu'il y aura des slashs, mais pas de lemon et tous les trucs du genre, j'apprécie ce genre de choses, mais de là à les écrire y a une marge assez importante ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Amicalement, LQPC. **

**L'Elfe au sang mêlé, chevalier de l'ordre du Licombral.**

**Résumé**

Harry reçoit une lettre deux semaines après être rentré chez les Dursley.Il apprend par cette dernière qu'il est en possession de la maison des Black, d'un Hippogriffe, et… d'un Licombral. Il est d'urgence rappelé à Poudlard par le professeur Mc Gonagall. Avec Hagrid et Elébrus, son Licombral, il apprend le principal sur cette espèce particulière, issue de l'alliance magique entre une licorne et un Sombral. Il apprend également qu'il est animagus, et que son animagi n'est autre que Elébrus. A la veille de la rentré, Hagrid emmène Harry dans un village Elfe, pour lui acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en retard. Ils apprennent tous les deux que Harry est l'Elfe au sang mêlé, Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral, et qu'il est destiné à faire régner la lumière sur la Terre. Il reçoit les armoiries de l'ordre, et tiens son premier conseil en temps que Chevalier. Après cela, il rentre à Poudlard. Sur le chemin il rencontre un Faunard possédé par Voldemort. A son arrivée à Poudlard, Malefoy le provoque, et un duel s'en suit. Harry l'emporte. Par la suite, Hermione, frustrée par une remarque de Ron, s'en va de la grande salle, et ne réapparaît pas dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry part donc à sa recherche, et elle fond en larmes dans ses bras…

**Chapitre 5 :_ Tracas et rencontre inattendue._**

-"Hermione, calme-toi, et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse autant, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil." Dit Harry.

Le jeune homme tentait en vain de consoler son amie, elle pleurait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Elle était effondrée par terre. Harry se mit à genoux à ses côtés et la serra contre lui.

-"Là, c'est finit, calme-toi." Chuchota Harry à son oreille.

-"Oh Harry, comme c'est idiot de pleurer…" Renifla Hermione.

-"Non, ce n'est pas idiot. C'est même plutôt bien, et je parle en connaissance de cause." Déclara le jeune homme.

-" J'ai peur Harry, peur pour toi, peur de ce qui peut t'arriver…" dit Hermione, secouée de sanglots.

-"Moi aussi j'ai peur Hermione, mais plus pour toi et pour Ron que pour moi-même. Voldemort peut s'en prendre à vous deux pour m'atteindre. Ma peur est moindre quand je suis à Poudlard, parce que Dumbledore est le seul sorcier que Voldemort craint, mais elle est quand même présente." Lui dit Harry d'une voix calme.

-"Harry, je n'aime pas que tu prennes autant de risques comme ceux que tu as pris ce soir, avec Malefoy. Il faut arrêter de vous faire constamment la guerre, Dumbledore en sera content, il veut le rapprochement entre les maisons depuis longtemps."

-"Ben ça va alors, c'est pas aussi dramatique que je le pensais." Dit Harry sur un ton taquin.

-"Harry ! Je ne plaisante pas !" S'emporta Hermione.

-" Bon, d'accord, je veux bien essayer de faire la paix avec Malefoy, mais je ne te promets rien Hermione."

-"Merci, mais il y autre chose que j'aimerai te dire…"

-"A bon ?" Répondit Harry, surpris.

-"Oui, tu n'aurais pas dû humilier autant Malefoy. Il n'est jamais lui-même, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Il a un rôle à tenir, celui du fils de Lucius Malefoy, du fils du grand mangemort ! Il doit faire le mauvais, mais je suis sûre qu'il est tout à fait l'opposé de ce qu'il laisse voir. Laisse-le en paix et il arrêtera d'être le petit arrogant que l'on a toujours connu." Dit Hermione.

-"Peut-être, mais il y a une chose que j'aimerai Hermione." Dit Harry.

-"Quoi donc ?" Répondit la jeune fille d'un air innocent.

-"Que tu me dises vraiment ce qui te pousse à dire tout ça à propos de Malefoy, et que tu veuilles le rapprochement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard."

-"Et bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est ce que Dumbledore veut."

-"Mmmh… si tu le dis…"

-"T'as pas l'air très enthousiasmé par cette idée."

-"Disons que j'ai mes propres idées sur tes véritables motivations…"

Et pour on ne sait quelles raisons, Hermione rougit vivement…

-"Allez, on rentre." Dit Harry en souriant.

-"Oui." Lui répondit Hermione, gênée.

Ils prirent soin de bien se couvrir de la cape d'invisibilité et de regarder la carte des Maraudeurs, et ils sortirent sans bruits de la salle d'enchantements. En chemin, ils passèrent devant un tableau représentant un fier chevalier sur son superbe destrier blanc. Le survivant se souvint alors qu'il devait aller voir Dumbledore pour savoir où se trouvait Elébrus.

Ils firent donc demi-tour et descendirent au deuxième étage. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la gargouille libérant le passage menant au bureau du directeur, celle-ci demanda le "_mot de passe_".

-"Ah zut !" Dit Harry, "je ne connais pas le mot de passe !"

-"Bon, on a plus qu'à essayer tous les noms de friandises répertoriées à ce jour." Lança Hermione en soupirant.

S'en suivitune liste complète de toutes les friandises que l'on pouvait trouver chez HoneyDucks, "_Nid de cafards, fizwizbiz, plume en sucre_", mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire bouger la statue. C'est alors que Harry eut une idée, puisqu'il n'y arrivait pas comme ça, il y arriverait autrement.

-"Attend-moi là Hermione, je vais revenir." Dit-il à la jeune fille.

-"Où vas-tu ?" Lui demanda Hermione, surprise.

-"Pas loin, j'en ai pour trente secondes !" Cria Harry alors qu'il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir.

Au bout de dix minutes Hermione commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner à la tour de Gryffondor quand Elébrus apparuau bout du couloir.

-"Bonsoir Mademoiselle Granger." Dit-il.

-"B… bonsoir." Bégaya la Gryffondor, surprise par l'arrivée du Licombral.

-"Il me semble que vous vous trouver devant l'entrée du passage menant au bureau du directeur." Dit Elébrus. "Souhaiteriez-vous vous entretenir avec lui quelques instants ?"

-"Oui." Répondit Hermione sans réfléchir. "Mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe."

-"Ce n'est pas un problème, je vais vous accompagner, je n'ai pas besoin de mot de passe." Déclara le Licombral.

Hermione était en panique, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire au professeur Dumbledore quand elle serait dans son bureau. Elle avait répondu oui au Licombral car c'était le seul moyen de justifier sa présence dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive.

Elébrus s'avança vers la gargouille qui libéra le passage sans demander de mot de passe. Il laissa passer la jeune fille devant lui, et la suivit dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Hermione, qui était fascinée par cette espèce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se retourna pour le questionner à ce sujet. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant…

-"HARRY !"

-"C'est bien moi, pourquoi cette question ?" Demanda Harry d'un air malicieux.

-"Mais comment as-tu fait pour prendre la place d'Elébrus ?" Demanda Hermione.

-"Rectification, _j'étais_ Elébrus." Lui répondit Harry en souriant.

-"Tu veux dire que…"

-"Oui, je suis animagi." Déclara le Gryffondor.

-"Wooow ! Tu m'impressionne ! Il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu l'es devenu !" Dit Hermione, avide d'en savoir plus sur le sujet.

-"Oui, si tu veux, mais pour le moment allons voir Dumbledore. On reparlera de ça avec Ron." Dit Harry.

-"D'accord, comme tu veux."

Ils frappèrent trois coups à la porte de chêne, et le directeur leur dit d'entrer. Quand il vit Harry, son regard pétilla.

-"Subtile façon de tromper la gargouille, je n'y aurais pas pensé." Dit-il.

-"Mer… ci." Répondit Harry le souffle coupé, Dumbledore était au courant ! "Comment savez-vous professeur ?"

-"Vois-tu Harry, je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école d'une manière ou d'une autre." Déclara le vieil homme, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. "Mais installe-toi Harry. Miss Granger, ne restez pas sur le seuil et venez donc nous rejoindre."

Hermione, qui avait laissé Harry entrer seul dans le bureau directorial, entra à son tour. Après un timide "_bonsoir_", elle s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté de son condisciple de Gryffondor.

-"Bien, maintenant que vous êtes confortablement installés, vous allez pouvoir me dire ce qui vous amène ici à une heure aussi tardive." Dit le directeur.

-"Et bien" Répondit Harry, "j'étais venu m'informer sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver Elébrus, et au passage, j'ai récupéré Hermione." Dit-il en souriant à la jeune fille.

-"Il est inutile de t'inquiéter pour Elébrus Harry, il est parti faire un tour dans la forêt interdite." Expliqua Dumbledore.

-"Dans la forêt interdite !" S'étrangla Hermione.

-"Oui, il ne risque rien là-bas. Les autres animaux ne se risquent pas à attaquer un Licombral, cet animal est craint par la communauté animale tout entière." Dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. "Plume en sucre ?"

Décidément, le directeur de Poudlard ne changera jamais.

-"Mais qu'est-il parti faire dans la forêt interdite ?" Questionna Harry.

-"Je ne sais pas exactement, il est resté très évasif sur le sujet. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il te dira ce qu'il est allé faire là-bas." Continua le directeur.

Un long silence s'installa, ce dernier fût rompu par le vieux sorcier au bout de dix minutes, car il s'était aperçu que les deux adolescents qui lui faisaient face étaient en train de s'endormir sur leur plume en sucre.

-"Bien" Dit-il, "je crois qu'il est temps de regagner votre dortoir jeunes gens."

-"Oh, excusez-nous professeur." Dit Harry.

-"Ce n'est rien." Répondit Dumbledore.

Les deux Gryffondor remercièrent le directeur, lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Dumbledore les appela.

-"Au fait", dit-il, "ce n'était pas chez HoneyDucks qu'il fallait chercher, mais chez _Fred et George Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_, le mot de passe est _patte de fruit canari_." Expliqua-t-il par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, toujours le sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Harry et Hermione quittèrent enfin le directeur, et regagnèrent leur dortoir. Ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil de plomb après s'être écroulés sur leurs lits respectifs. La nuit ne fût pas assez longue à leur goût, car le lendemain matin le réveil fût accompagné de quelques ronchonnements. "_Oh non, pas déjà !…_"

Dans la grande salle, les élèves parlaient joyeusement, même si certains avaient le regard un peu vitreux. Deux d'entre eux étaient clairement endormis sur leurs toasts recouverts de marmelade, ce qui ne manqua pas d'en faire rire plus d'un. Ils furent réveillés par Ron qui revenait de la table des professeurs.

-"Ca y est ! J'ai les emplois du temps des sixièmes années !" Cria-t-il en distribuant des parchemins à ses camarades.

-"Génial… on commence par un double cours de potion en commun avec Serpentard…" Grommela Harry, plein de marmelade de pomme sur la joue.

-"Oui, génial…" Renchéri Hermione, d'une voix ensommeillée.

Après un petit déjeuner plus que laborieux pour deux rouge et or, les élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard prirent la direction des cachots. Mais à la sortie de la grande salle, Harry fût retenu par Elébrus.

-"Harry ?" Appela Hermione.

-"Allez-y, je vous rejoins en potion." Lui répondit le concerné. Puis il se tourna vers le Licombral. "Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de si bon matin ?"

-"Le directeur voudrait te parler." Lui dit Elébrus.

-"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Harry.

-"Je ne sais pas, tu verras ça avec lui. Allez, monte." Lui dit le Licombral.

-"D'accord !" Dit Harry en souriant.

Sous les yeux ébahis des élèves présents dans le hall, le Licombral fit apparaître -comme par _magie_- son magnifique harnachement de cuir argenté. Il partit en direction du bureau du directeur, quand il eût quitté le hall, une voix traînante se fit entendre.

-"Si Potter est chevalier de je ne sais trop quoi, moi je suis ami avec les Sang-de-Bourbe !" Dit-elle aux deux gorilles qui accompagnaient son propriétaire.

-"Ha, ha, ha !" Se contentèrent de répondre Crabbe et Goyle.

-"Venez, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard au premier cours de Rogue. Je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Potter s'il arrive en retard." Lança Malefoy.

Et dans un mouvement de cape à faire pâlir de jalousie de directeur de Serpentard, il pénétra dans le couloir menant au cachot.

-"Bonjour professeur." Dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

-"Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?" Lui demanda Rogue.

-"Oui, je dois l'admettre." Lui répondit le blond.

La fouine et le graisseux venaient de se retrouver… non loin de là, trois étages au-dessus pour être exact, Harry venait de monter l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Il donna trois coups à l'énorme panneau de chêne et entra.

-"Ha ! Bonjour Harry, installe-toi." Lui dit Dumbledore.

-"Bonjour professeur." Lui répondit Harry. "Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?" Demanda-t-il.

-"Nougat ?"

-"Pardon !" S'exclama Harry, pas sûr de comprendre.

Le directeur lui montra une grande boite remplie de nougats de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs possibles.

-"Veux-tu du nougat ?" Reprit Dumbledore.

-"Heu, non-merci." Dit Harry. "Pourqu…"

-"Tu as tord, ils sont délicieux." Déclara Dumbledore les yeux pétillants. "Je vais maintenant t'énoncer la raison de ta présence ici. Je vais t'expliquer les nouvelles règles que tu devras respecter désormais."

-"Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elles devraient changer." Dit Harry, étonné.

-"Vois-tu, tu es Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral, ton statut est supérieur au mien. Tu n'es donc plus sous le joug du règlement en vigueur dans cet établissement. Cependant, j'aimerai que tu tiennes toujours compte de celle concernant la sécurité vis-à-vis des sorts que tu serais tenté de jeter si tu étais provoqué." Expliqua le vieux sorcier.

-"Aucune problème professeur." Répondit Harry.

-" Ta fonction de Chevalier te donne le droit de répondre aux provocations, comme celle de Monsieur Malefoy hier soir, mais tâche d'utiliser ton pouvoir avec intelligence. Un grand pouvoir implique une grande responsabilité, et l'utilisation de sortilèges tels que l'_Incendio_ reste intolérable ici." Reprit Dumbledore.

-"Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser de tels sorts à l'encontre des élèves de cette école. Mais si quelqu'un comme Malefoy réitère la provocation d'hier soir, je ne ferai pas que lui renvoyer ses sortilèges avec un bouclier ou le Fourchelangue. J'en utiliserai d'autre." Déclara le Chevalier.

-"Très bien." Dit Dumbledore.

-"J'ai une question professeur." Reprit Harry.

-"Laquelle ?"

-"Y a t il quelque chose à faire pour le comportement favorisant du professeur Rogue pour les sixièmes années de Serpentard ?" Demanda Harry.

-"Oui, Elébrus." Dit simplement Dumbledore.

-"Quoi Elébrus ?"

-"Elébrus sera présent à chaque cours de potion que vous aurez en commun avec Serpentard." Expliqua le directeur.

-"Ok." Dit Harry.

-"Elébrus sera là pour éviter le favoritisme de Serpentard pour cette matière, mais pas pour surveiller l'humeur du professeur Rogue à ton égard, ça c'est à toi de t'en préoccuper." Expliqua Dumbledore.

-"C'est tout ?" Demanda Harry.

-"Oui, tu peux aller en cours. Tu donneras ce parchemin à Severus, il explique la présence d'Elébrus, et le fait que tu peux répondre à ses provocations sans faire l'objet de sanctions."

-"Merci professeur." Dit Harry.

-"Bonne journée Harry." Dit Dumbledore en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Harry retrouva Elébrus quelques instant plus tard, devant la gargouille.

-"Le professeur Dumbledore t'a mis au courant ?" Demanda Elébrus.

-"De ?"

-"Du fait que je serai présent aux cours de Severus et que tu n'es plus soumis au règlement."

-"Oui, Dumbledore me l'a dit. Allons donc voir ce cher Severus Rogue pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle." Dit Harry, avec une banane lui remontant jusqu'aux oreilles en guise de sourire.

Elébrus emmena Harry jusqu'au cachot où avait lieu le premier cours de potion de l'année. Harry descendit à terre, et frappa un coup sec à la porte, et n'attendit pas la réponse de Rogue pour entrer.

-"Potter, il ne me semble pas vous avoir autoriser à entrer." Siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

-"Désolé professeur, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre votre permission, j'ai un parchemin à vous remettre de la part du directeur de cette école." Répondit Harry du tac au tac.

Les lèvres du maître des potions se pincèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre de Dumbledore. Mais il ne put empêcher un sourire mauvais lui barrer le visage lorsqu'il lut le passage disant que Harry avait le droit de se battre en duel dans l'école.

-"Je vous préviens Potter, un seul faux pas dans ce cours, et je vous envois à l'infirmerie pour le reste de votre scolarité." Grogna Rogue.

-"Je n'en doute pas un seul instant professeur, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse qui se produise." Répliqua Harry entre ses dents, et il alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

Au passage, les autres Gryffondor étaient impressionnés que Rogue ne lui ait pas enlevé de points, et les Serpentard étaient vers de rage.

-"Harry ?" Dit Ron, "Comment ça se fait que Rogue ne t'as pas donné de retenues !"

-"Ben grâce au fait que je soi Chevalier, je ne suis plus soumis au règlement de l'école, donc je n'ai plus de sanctions. J'ai même le droit de me battre en duel si on me provoque, c'est valable pour les élèves comme pour les professeurs." Expliqua Harry.

-"Waouh !" S'exclama Ron, impressionné. "Et qu'est-ce que Elébrus fait là ?" Demanda Ron.

-"Oh, rien de spécial." Dit Harry. "Il est juste là pour empêcher le favoritisme de Serpentard en potion."

-"Ah ça c'est cool !" S'écria Ron.

-"Silence ! Monsieur Weasley, avez-vous terminé votre potion de mutisme ?" Gronda Rogue.

-"Gloups… non Monsieur." Dit Ron, attendant la sentence.

-"Alors taisez-vous ! Et dépêchez-vous de finir votre potion, je me ferai une joie de vous la faire avaler." Lança Rogue.

La seconde heure de cours dans le cachot humide parue deux fois plus longue qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry et Ron avaient l'impression pensaient que Rogue avait ralentit volontairement les horloges de l'école. Hermione, quant à elle, ne prêtait pas attention à l'heure, elle était bien trop occupée à perfectionner sa potion, et à jeter de temps à autre des regards furtifs à la table des Serpentard.

La cloche retentit enfin. Harry avait pour la première fois de sa vie obtenu un optimum en potion, Hermione aussi. Ron n'avait eut qu'un acceptable parce que sa potion était fushia au lieu d'être rose pâle. Ils quittèrent le cachot. Arrivés dans le hall, Hermione ne les prévint pas et monta l'escalier de marbre, laissant ses deux amis plus que perplexes.

-"Elle est vraiment bizarre, elle a eut un optimum en potion et ne s'en vante même pas !" S'insurgea Ron.

-"Oui, c'est vrai que c'est étrange venant de sa part…" Admit Harry.

-"Tu as réussit à lui parler hier soir ?" Questionna le rouquin.

-"Plus ou moins." Dit Harry d'un ton vague.

-"Et ?" Dit avidement Ron.

-"Et j'ai ma propre idée sur le sujet… je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas chercher ce qui ne va pas, ce serait pénible pour elle, et plus que choquant pour toi, enfin, si je ne me trompe pas dans mes suppositions." Déclara Harry.

-"Très bien ! Vous voulez me laisser dans l'ignorance, tant pis pour moi !" S'emporta Ron.

-"Ron, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais il vaudrait mieux attendre que la situation s'éclaircisse avant de te dire quoi que ce soit." Expliqua Harry.

-"Mais je suis ton ami ! Et celui d'Hermione aussi !" S'exclama Ron.

-"Oui, mais toi, tu as le don d'agacer notre chère Hermione." Dit Harry en riant.

-"Mouais…" Se renfrogna Ron.

Profitant des deux heures de temps libre qu'ils avaient à présent, Ron et Harry, accompagnés par Elébrus, allèrent se promener près du lac, et finirent par s'asseoir au pied d'un chêne. Se rappelant de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit la veille dans son bureau, Harry questionna Elébrus.

-"Dumbledore m'a dit que tu étais allé dans la forêt interdite hier soir. Qu'est-ce que tu étais allé faire là-bas ?" Demanda-t-il au Licombral.

-"J'étais partit m'entretenir avec les Licornes et les Sombrals." Déclara Elébrus.

-"A bon ?" Dirent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix.

-"Oui, pour qu'ils mettent au courant les autres créatures que Voldemort a réussit à en posséder une." Dit Elébrus.

-"Quoi !" S'étrangla Ron.

Harry raconta à Ron l'épisode du Faunard envoûté, dans la forêt à proximité du village Elfe.

-"Et ben, une chance que tu avais ton épée !" S'exclama Ron, secoué par la nouvelle.

Les semaines passèrent, et avec elles, l'automne arriva, amenant un ciel gris acier et des déluges de pluies. Halloween approchait à grands pas, à cette occasion, une sortie à Pré au lard était organisée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent leur cape et leur écharpe, il pleuvait à verse le matin de la sortie. Les élèves se protégeaient du vent et de la pluie comme ils le pouvaient. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient réfugiés aux Trois Balais, chez Zonko, ou encore chez HoneyDucks, la boutique de friandises. Nos trois amis ne voulant pas être agglutinés dans ces trois endroits très fréquentés, ils se dirigèrent vers la tête de sanglier, un autre bar du village qui était beaucoup moins peuplé que celui de Madame Rosmerta. Quand ils entrèrent, il n'y avait qu'une sorcière à l'allure miteuse assise à une table près de la cheminée, et un sorcier à la tête repoussante assis au comptoir et qui discutait avec le barman.

-"Trois bièraubeurre s'il vous plait." Demanda Harry au barman.

Celui-ci sortit de-dessous le comptoir trois bouteilles de bièraubeurre poussiéreuses, qui donnaient l'impression d'être là depuis des siècles.

-"Neuf mornilles." Grogna l'homme derrière le comptoir.

Harry paya ses trois bouteilles et alla rejoindre ses amis dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abris des regards indiscrets et des oreilles à rallonges.

-"Alors, tu avances dans ton cours de maniement des armes ?" Demanda soudain Ron.

-"Oui." Répondit Harry, "Bawen est un excellent maître d'armes."

-"La chance… Herm, tu pourrais pas lâcher un peu ce bouquin !" S'écria Ron, exaspéré. "On est samedi ! Et en plus on est à Pré au Lard !"

Harry lança à Ron un regard signifiant _t'aurais pas pu te taire non !_ La jeune fille parut au bord de la crise de nerfs, Harry craignait le pire.

-"Au lieu de me dire de lâcher mon livre, c'est toi qui ferais mieux de me lâcher Ronald Weasley !" Hurla Hermione. Elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit du pub.

-"Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas dire !" S'étonna Ron.

-"Elle est sur les nerfs à cause de cette histoire de rapprochement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et toi tu la saoul, tu es borné, tu ne supportes pas le fait que j'essaie de parler de manière civilisée avec Malefoy. Le livre qu'elle avait parlait d'un rapprochement entre Gryffondor et Serpentard qui a eut lieu je ne sais plus quand. A l'avenir, ce genre de remarques tu t'abstiens de les faire devant elle." Dit Harry, irrité par l'attitude de son ami.

-"Pfff…" Grimaça Ron.

-"Bon, je vais aller la chercher. Reste là et surveille nos affaires." Dit Harry.

-"Ok, à tout à l'heure." Dit Ron.

Harry se leva et mis sa cape. Quand il allait mettre ses gants, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la main, là où l'année précédente s'était inscrit dans sa chair _je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_.

-"Aieuuuh !" Dit Harry en faisant la grimace.

-"Qu'est-ce que t'as ?" Demanda aussitôt Ron.

-"Rien, j'ai juste mal à ma main, ça m'arrive souvent ces temps ci, ça doit être le changement de temps. Bon, à plus tard." Dit Harry, et il s'en alla, laissant Ron seul à sa table.

Il se dirigea vers la Grande Rue, là où Hermione était la plus susceptible d'aller. Mais c'était aussi l'endroit du village qui était le plus bondé malgré le temps exécrable qu'il faisait. Harry se frottait la main, il avait mal, beaucoup plus mal que d'habitude, ça en devenait presque insupportable.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il aperçu Hermione, cent mètres devant lui, en bas du village et prenant la direction du château. Harry s'apprêtait à courir quand une main se posa sur son épaule…

-"Harry Potter ?" Dit une voix féminine.

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à une ravissante jeune fille. Elle était brune, avait de grands yeux en amande couleur noisette, et une peau très blanche, laiteuse même… Harry eut du mal à lui répondre.

-"Euuh… oui, c'est moi." Répondit-il.

Il se tenait la main et faisait la grimace, il était comme brûlé depuis qu'il parlait à la belle jeune fille qui l'avait abordé.

-"Tu as mal à ta main ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-"Oui, un peu." Menti le jeune homme, en fait, il voulait hurler tellement il avait mal.

-"Attends, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut…" Dit de nouveau la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette sur la main meurtrie de Harry. "_Appartineis finitem._" Récita-t-elle, et la douleur disparue.

-"Merci." Lui dit simplement Harry.

-"Je suis navrée de t'avoir infligé cette douleur à la main, mais j'avais mis en place un sortilège d'appartenance sur la plume noire. Ainsi, à chaque fois que je me trouvais plus ou moins proche de toi, tu étais prévenu, seulement j'avais oublié de te mettre au courant de ce lien, je n'en ai pas eut le temps pour être franche." Expliqua la jeune fille.

-"Attends, attends, attends s'il te plait. Tu débarques comme ça de nul part, tu me connais, tu sais pourquoi j'ai mal, tu mets fin à l'enchantement qui me causait cette douleur, ensuite tu me dis que c'est toi qui l'avais mis en place, et pour finir, tu es au courant pour la plume noire !" Lança Harry.

-"Ben c'est un peu normal puisque la plume en question m'appartient." Dit tout naturellement la fille.

-"Ah ça, je doute que ce soit la tienne, parce que la plume qui m'a fait ça appartenait à une personne travaillant pour le ministère de la magie. Et puis au fait, j'aimerai bien savoir à qui je parle !" S'exclama Harry.

-"Bien sûr." Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix douce. "Je m'appel Dolorès Jane Ombrage…"

**Voilà, chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais comme d'habitude, reviews appréciées. Et comme d'habitude, un énorme merci à POH qui trouve toujours le temps de lire mes chapitres, de les corriger et de les commenter afin que je publie quelque chose pouvant satisfaire au mieux votre attente.**

**Encore une fois, je m'excuse de ne pas faire de RAR, mais je vais néanmoins remercier onarluca, cicin, énimie, Harpiotte, elmisten et darkness pour avoir lu ma fiction jusqu'au quatrième chapitre.**

**Merci à tous, LQPC.**


	6. Explications,attaque et transformation

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR sauf tout ce qui est nouveau (animaux, persos, sorts, etc.…).**

**Rating : cette fiction a un rating action/aventure, et le romance c'est parce qu'il y aura des slashs, mais pas de lemon et tous les trucs du genre, j'apprécie ce genre de choses, mais de là à les écrire y a une marge assez importante ! **

**Je m'excuse auprès de vous lecteurs et lectrices pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre six. D'autant plus qu'il est relativement court par rapport aux cinq premiers. Mais je m'engage à publier le septième chapitre avant la fin janvier. Si je ne publie rien, envoyer moi des mails, faites-moi réagir, mais s'il vous plait, pas de beuglantes ! lol.**

**RAR**

**The lord of the sheep : Merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fic ! ça me fait plaisir que quelques personnes l'aiment ! Pour ce qui est de la publication, elle est normalement régulière, un mois en moyenne, mais j'avoue que pour le chapitre six j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps d'écrire (avalanche de devoirs au bahut) lol**

**Diabolikvampyr : Heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic, donc voilà la suite ;)**

**Darkness : non non ! ce n'est pas Ombrage qui remonte le temps ! Mais je ne m'étends pas sur le sujet, tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.**

**Onarluca : Lol ! ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, et pour te rassurer, il n'y a pas de HG/DM de prévu. Mais un revers de situation est prévu concernant Drago. Satisfait(e) ?**

**Lisia : Encore une fois, pas de HG/DM, désolée car tu as l'air d'aimer ce couple, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas… mais bon, chacun ses goûts. Et pour ce qui est du HP/DJO, je ne sais pas, seul mon inspiration en décidera, mais prévois une bassine à coté de toi pour le prochain chapitre, on sait jamais, mdr !**

**PirateOfHogwart : Alors comme ça je suis une privilégiée ? wouah ! mais tu sais, les privilèges ont été abolis il y a un baille déjà… lol. Pis j'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire monter mon compteur ! nah ! mdr.**

**Bonne lecture ! Amicalement, LQPC. **

**L'Elfe au sang mêlé, chevalier de l'ordre du Licombral.**

**Chapitre 6 :_ Explications, attaque et transformation._**

-"Pardon !" S'étrangla Harry.

-"Je m'appel Dolores Jane Ombrage." Répéta la jeune fille.

-"Ha ha ! Très drôle. Mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Dolores Ombrage est la plus horrible sorcière que je connaisse, alors ça m'étonnerait que ce soit toi !" Lança Harry en riant.

-"Très bien, je vois que tu ne me crois pas. Tu connais un endroit tranquille ici ? Où il n'y aurait vraiment que nous deux ?" Demanda la brune.

-"Oui, viens, j'ai besoin d'explications." Dit Harry.

Le Survivant l'emmena à la sortie de Pré au lard, en direction de la cabane hurlante. Arrivée devant, la jeune fille le regarda bizarrement.

-"Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risques à entrer là-dedans ?" Demanda-t-elle, peu rassurée.

-"Aussi sûr que je m'appel Harry Potter. La seule chose que tu trouveras à l'intérieur de cette cabane, c'est un tapis de poussière d'environ cinq centimètres d'épaisseur." Lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Ils entrèrent et la fille regarda les lieux d'un œil quelque peu angoissé. Harry trouva un petit salon où ils seraient à l'aise pour parler. Il était certes très poussiéreux, mais un sortilège de nettoyage rendit l'endroit beaucoup plus accueillant en un clin d'œil.

-"Bon, je crois que l'on sera bien ici." Dit Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil creusé avec le temps.

Une fois la fille installée dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, Harry reprit :

-"Bien, j'estime avoir maintenant le droit légitime à quelques explications de ta part il me semble."

-"Oui, tu as raison. Seulement c'est très long à raconter et…"

-"Et j'ai tout mon temps." La coupa Harry.

-"Très bien… Tout commença il y a deux ans environ. J'ai découvert que ma tante était une mangemorte lorsque Voldemort lui-même est venu chez elle afin de lui confier une mission extrêmement importante. Mais ma tante s'est faite tuer deux jours plus tard par une chimère lors d'une mission de reconnaissance. Sachant que j'étais au courant de la mission confiée à ma tante, Voldemort est revenu, et a voulu m'enrôler dans sa tribu de malades mentaux aux cervelles rongées par des veracrasses. J'ai alors refusé et il m'a soumit à sa volonté avec un Imperium. Ensuite, il m'a fait boire du polynectar pour que j'aie l'apparence de ma tante tout en gardant mon identité. Ma mission était dans un premier temps de me faire engager au ministère, et ensuite de me faire affecter à Poudlard. Ça n'a pas été très dur d'embobiner cet abruti de Fudge. Au fur et à mesure, je devais de plus en plus nuire à Dumbledore jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'école. Ce que j'ai malheureusement bien réussi. Au fil des mois, je parvenais à reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit quelques instants, ce qui m'a permis de créer ce lien avec la plume."

-"Oui, mais pourquoi ?" L'interrompit Harry.

-"J'y viens. Ce lien devait te permettre de savoir où j'étais, et donc où était Voldemort, car j'étais toujours avec lui à mon grand dégoût. Mais comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas eut le temps de te le dire."

-"Je m'en étais aperçu… Et qu'est-ce que tu es devenue depuis la fin de l'année scolaire ?"

-"A la fin du mois de juin, je suis retourné chez Voldemort. Me croyant toujours soumise à sa volonté par l'Imperium, il m'a laissé une fois seule, sans aucune surveillance. J'en ai profité pour créer un portoloin et me réfugier dans la forêt interdite."

-"Ce cher Voldy n'a pas dû être très content en voyant que tu n'étais plus là… J'imagine qu'il a envoyé des mangemorts à ta recherche."

-"Je le crois aussi. J'en ai vu plusieurs dans les environs du village. Par chance, j'ai réussit à me cacher à temps à chaque fois que j'en ai vu un."

-"Je doute que cette stratégie fonctionne encore longtemps." Déclara Harry, septique.

-"Oui, j'en ai bien peur moi aussi… Je pourrais me réfugier à Poudlard non ?" Demanda Dolores, pleine d'espoir.

-"Certainement, mais avec tous les fils de mangemorts qu'il y a là-bas, je doute que tu y sois réellement en sécurité… surtout que je connais un bien meilleur endroit maintenant… Viens, je t'emmène à la tête de Sanglier, j'ai un ami qui doit m'y attendre."

-"D'accord."

Harry emmena Dolores hors de la cabane hurlante. La nuit commençait à tomber. On ne distinguait aucune étoile et un brouillard épais se levait progressivement. Harry n'aimait pas ce temps, encore moins depuis qu'il savait que des mangemorts erraient dans les environs de Pré au Lard à la recherche de la jeune fille qu'il accompagnait. Il était nerveux, beaucoup trop par rapport à d'habitude… _"je n'aime pas ça ! Ils pourraient être à côté de moi, je ne les verrai même pas !…"_ pensa Harry. Au même moment, une branche craqua tout près de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux adolescents.

-"J'ai peur Harry…" Dit Dolores au bord des larmes.

-"Ne crains rien, je suis là, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit sûr, où ils ne pourront pas de trouver."

Par instinct de protection, Harry avait passé un bras autour d'elle et tenait sa baguette de sa main libre. Ils virent alors passer un écureuil devant eux. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et hâtèrent le pas. Ils atteignirent bientôt la Tête de Sanglier.

Ron était toujours là, la tête posée sur sa main, et regardait dehors d'un regard vague et lointain. Harry se précipita vers lui, la jolie brune sur ses talons.

-"Ah ben quand même !" S'exclama Ron, "T'en as mis un temps !… Et je croyais que tu devais aller chercher Hermione." Dit-il quand son regard se posa sur Dolores.

-"Pas le temps de t'expliquer." Souffla Harry. "Tu vas retourner le plus vite possible à Poudlard et m'envoyer Elébrus au plus vite. Trouve Hermione, elle t'aidera à le trouver. Restez ensemble, et ne venez pas à ma recherche, je ne rentrerai pas au château cette nuit."

-"Ouais mais pourquoi ?" Demanda Ron.

-"Pas le temps, pour le moment fait ce que je te demande, et dit à Elébrus de me rejoindre près de la cabane hurlante, je serai caché…"

Ron rassembla ses affaires à la hâte. Avant de partir, Harry le retint par le bras.

-"Ne te retournes pas, cours aussi vite que tu le peux, et par pitié, fait attention à toi."

-"Toi aussi Harry."

Le Survivant sortit du pub à la suite de Ron, suivit de près par Dolores. Ils se mirent dans un coin sombre, et Harry se couvrit, ainsi que Dolores, de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils allèrent ensuite près de la cabane hurlante, Harry priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Ron, et pour que Elébrus arrive au plus vite.

De son côté, Ron venait de franchir le portail de l'école. Il était à bout de force, mais se s'obstinait à continuer. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour lui donner le mot de passe, et entra dans la salle commune tout essoufflé et dégoulinant de sueur. Le voyant arriver dans cet état, et seul, Hermione s'inquiéta.

-"Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est Harry ?"

-"Pas… le temps… Herm… Faut… trouver… Elébrus…" réussit à dire Ron entre deux souffles.

-"La dernière fois que l'ai vu, il était dans la Grande Salle avec Colin." Répondit Hermione.

-"Alors vite… pas de temps… à perdre."

Ron attrapa Hermione par le bras, et la tira hors de la salle commune. Ils coururent comme des fous au travers de l'école, renversant élèves et professeurs sur leur passage, et lançant des excuses sans se retourner pour voir si elles étaient adressées à la bonne personne. Ils pénétrèrent avec fracas dans la grande salle. Elébrus tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit, et les vit arriver droit sur lui.

-"Ron, Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?" Leur demanda le Licombral une fois qu'ils se fut arrêtés devant lui dans un dérapage spectaculaire.

-"Vite" Dit Ron. "Harry a besoin de toi, il t'attend à côté de la cabane hurlante, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça avait l'air très urgent." Enonça Ron.

-"Très bien. A plus tard, et merci !" Lance Elébrus qui partait au grand galop sur les dalles de la grande salle.

Le bruit des sabots frappant le sol à une cadence folle résonnait dans la salle tel un battement de tambour de guerre. Les élèves présents le regardaient partir avec surprise et inquiétude, car ils savaient quel était le rôle d'Elébrus. Et si le Licombral partait ainsi, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, et qu'un danger quelconque guettait Harry dans le froid et le brouillard de la nuit tombante.

En à peine deux minutes, le majestueux animal était devant la cabane hurlante. Harry apparut soudain de nul part et courut vers lui, seul.

-"Ah ! Tu es là ! Merlin soit loué…" Scanda le jeune homme.

-"Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Ron m'a parut inquiet à ton sujet."

-"Pas maintenant Elébrus, et surtout pas _ici_, des mangemorts rodent pas très loin d'ici." Chuchota Harry. "Il faut que tu nous emmènes chez Bawen le plus vite possible."

-"_Nous_ ?" Répéta le Licombral.

-"Oui. Dolores, tu peux venir, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, c'est un ami, il nous protège." Expliqua l'animagus.

Une jeune apparut tout à coup, tenant dans ses mains la cape d'invisibilité de Harry.

-"Harry, qui est-ce ?" Questionna Elébrus.

-"Pas le temps, les mangemorts ne doivent pas être loin, ils sont à sa recherche."

-"Dans ce cas, montez tous les deux, dépêchez-vous, je n'aime pas beaucoup les mangemorts."

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, Hermione et Ron tentaient désespérément de reprendre leur souffle. Dumbledore, assit dans son grand siège doré, avait assisté à toute la scène et semblait réfléchir. Il se leva.

-"Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait." Dit le directeur en disparaissant dans l'ouverture derrière la table des professeurs.

Ron et Hermione s'exécutèrent et allèrent rejoindre leur directeur dans la petite salle où un bon feu de cheminée les accueillit.

-"L'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et où se trouve Harry ?" Les pria le vieil homme.

-"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe professeur." Commença Ron. "Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Harry était très inquiet, et qu'il m'a demandé de lui envoyer Elébrus le plus rapidement possible."

-"Mais n'y-t-il pas un détail qui vous aurait interpellé ?" Reprit Dumbledore.

-"Non, à part qu'il était en compagnie d'une jeune fille apparemment morte de peur, et qu'il m'a dit de faire attention à moi et de ne pas me retourner." Finit d'exposer Ron.

-"Et vous Miss Granger, vous avez sûrement remarqué autre chose ?"

-"Excusez-moi professeur, mais je n'étais pas là-bas, j'étais rentrée deux heures plus tôt." Déclara Hermione.

-"D'accord. Vous pouvez regagner votre salle commune."

-"au-revoir professeur." Dirent les deux Gryffondor d'une seule voix.

Au moment où il allait sortir, Ron se remémora ce que Harry lui avait dit/

-"Au fait professeur, Harry m'a dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas au château cette nuit."

-"Vous savez pourquoi ?"

-"Aucune idée."

-"Merci Monsieur Weasley."

Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione questionna le rouquin.

-"Mais enfin Ron ! Tout ça est absurde ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !"

-"J'en sais rien Herm', tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la tête de Harry ne présageait rien de bon."

-"J'ai peur Ron, peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver…"

-"Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi. Mais dis toi qu'il ne risque rien tant qu'il est avec Elébrus."

-"Oui, tu as raison."

De son côté, Harry avait installé Dolores derrière lui. Celle-ci s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait -ce qui n'était pas totalement faux sous un certain angle en fait.

-"Allez Elébrus, chez Bawen !" Ordonna le Chevalier.

Le Licombral se cabra élégamment et s'apprêtait à partir au grand galop lorsque… _CRAC !_ trois mangemorts venaient de transplaner devant lui. L'animal stoppa net, furieux de cette apparition.

-"Tiens, tiens… qui vois-je ?… La traîtresse qui a trouvé refuge auprès de Saint Potter le Sauveur de l'humanité… Très mauvais choix cependant, quand le Maître en aura finit avec lui, il n'en restera pas grand chose, si ce n'est rien…" Dit l'un des trois hommes encagoulés.

-"Voldemort n'en finira jamais avec moi ! C'est moi qui en finirai avec lui !" Cracha Harry.

-"Personne ne résiste longtemps au Seigneur des Ténèbres !" Vociféra un autre mangemort.

Harry sauta à terre et s'avança, menaçant, vers les mangemorts.

-"Ah oui ? Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi cela fait seize ans qu'il essaie de me tuer sans y parvenir ? Et comment au bout de cinq face à face avec lui je suis toujours en vie sachant que la première fois je n'avais qu'à peine un an !" Débita le jeune homme sans reprendre son souffle.

-"Espèce de petit insolent ! Tu vas payer pour ton audace !" Cria le troisième homme sous sa cagoule. "Donnes nous la fille, et rends-toi !"

-"JAMAIS !"Hurla Harry. "Je préfèrerai finir ma vie à Azkaban plutôt que de m'agenouiller devant le résidu de serpent à sonnette qu'est Voldemort !"

Les mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes, prêts à l'attaque. Harry en fit de même, emporté par sa rage, il ne réalisait pas qu'ils étaient trois contre un…

-"Elébrus ! Sers-toi de tes ailes et protèges Dolores !" Cria le Survivant.

Le Licombral s'exécuta. Harry se tourna vers les trois partisans du Lord Noir. Ses yeux flamboyaient, pas de haine ou de quelque autre sentiment, c'était un flamboiement magique, elfique, pour être exact… Ses gènes Elfes venaient de s'éveiller en lui, et à ce moment là, c'était comme s'il avait toujours connu cette magie, il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire… Debout, les mains ouvertes vers le ciel, il se mit à parler elfique.

_"Indoï ifinë, anäïnö, endoloï ellëi, Mahhatan !"_

Des rais de lumière blanche, aveuglante, surgirent du bout de ses doigts. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent en pointe comme le veut son espèce, et un diadème vint sertir ses cheveux d'ébène sur son front angélique.

-"Endaï evanë polìfënn !"

Les trois mangemorts s'élevèrent dans les airs, totalement soumis à la volonté du Semi-Elfe. Il serra les poings, et les mangemorts se recroquevillèrent et hurlèrent, une douleur affligeante les transperçant.

-"La magie Elfe est étonnante." Dit Harry d'une voix étrange. "On peut créer et faire subir l'équivalent du Doloris sans pour autant être condamnable… Je pourrais même vous tuer si j'en avais envie, mais je vais vous laisser retourner voir le reptile pour lui dire que l'héritier de la Prophétie du Suprême est sur cette terre, et qu'il n'a pas finit d'entendre parler de moi."

Il relâcha les mangemorts, qui transplanèrent aussitôt. Une fois disparus, Harry reprit sa forme d'origine.

-"Merci beaucoup pour ton aide Elébrus ! J'étais seul, face à trois mangemorts et tu n'as pas bougé un sabot !"

-"Espèce d'impertinent ! Je n'ai fait que t'obéir ! J'ai protégé la fille !"

-"Hey ! J'ai un nom tu sais !" Interrompit la concernée.

-"Oui, désolé. J'ai protégé Dolores ! Et en aucun cas je t'ai entendu m'appeler à ton secours ! Les Licombrals n'interviennent que sur ordre, ou lorsqu'ils sont directement visés !" Cria Elébrus. "Et je croyais que c'était clair vu que je te l'avais déjà dit !"

-"Bon ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Ça te va ?"

-"Moyennement, mais je ferai comme si." Répondit Elébrus d'un air supérieur.

-"Hum hum ! Quand vous aurez finit de vous disputer comme un vieux couple, vous pourrez peut-être dire à la pauvre fille que je suis où vous comptez l'emmener !"

La jeune fille était visiblement exaspérée par leur gaminerie flagrante.

-"Heu… oui, désolé Dolores." S'excusa Harry. "On t'emmène dans un village Elfe. Je vais demander conseil à Bawen, mon maître d'arme."

-"D'accord. On pourrait y aller maintenant ? Je n'ai pas envie que les mangemorts reviennent…" Dit la brune, légèrement craintive.

-"Tu trembles ?" Demanda Harry.

-"Oui, mais de froid." Répondit-elle avec un sourire. "La nuit est fraîche."

Harry monta derrière elle, et la couvrit de sa cape.

-"Là, tu n'auras plus froid comme ça." Murmura le Chevalier.

Il lança le Licombral au grand galop. Ils filèrent ainsi au travers de l'Angleterre. Au milieu d'une immense plaine, Elébrus déploya ses ailes et prit son envole.

-"J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me fasses toujours courir. J'ai des ailes tu sais, et je sais m'en servir !" Cria-t-il pour masquer le bruit du vent.

-"Oui, et tu t'en sers admirablement bien mon ami…" Répondit Harry qui se sentait le mieux du monde dans son élément, dans le ciel.

Dolores aussi était aux anges. Elle côtoyait les nuages sur le plus bel animal qu'il y avait sur terre, et était dans les bras de Harry Potter.

Mais la balade fut de courte durée, bientôt Elébrus redescendit en piqué vers la forêt, pour atterrir quelques secondes plus tard dans un village où les maisons étaient toutes blanches comme neige et aux portes d'argent.

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! Ca vous a plut ? laissez-moi une review ! Ca ne vous a pas plut ? ben laissez-moi aussi une review ! lol**

**Et comme d'habitude, un grand merci à PirateOfHogwart pour lire, corriger et commenter mes chapitres. (Toi aussi t'es privilégiée je te signal ! mdr)**

**Bien à vous, LQPC**

**PS : J'allais oublier, joyeux noël et bonne année à tous ! **


	7. Amie ou ennemie ? méfiance

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR sauf tout ce qui est nouveau (animaux, persos, sorts, etc.…).**

**Rating : cette fiction a un rating action/aventure, et le romance c'est parce qu'il y aura des slashs, mais pas de lemon et tous les trucs du genre, j'apprécie ce genre de choses, mais de là à les écrire y a une marge assez importante ! **

**Je m'excuse auprès de vous lecteurs et lectrices pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre sept. J'avais prévu de le finir et de le publier avant la fin janvier, vous constaterez que ce délai que je m'étais promis à largement été dépassé, et vous m'en voyez désolée. Seulement l'inspiration n'était plus au rendez-vous, et je n'avais plus vraiment le temps d'écrire. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous,**

**LQPC.**

**Résumé**

Harry reçoit une lettre. Il apprend par cette dernière qu'il est en possession de la maison des Black, d'un Hippogriffes, et… d'un Licombral. Il est d'urgence rappelé à Poudlard par le professeur Mc Gonagall. Avec Hagrid et Elébrus, son Licombral, il apprend le principal sur cette espèce particulière, issue de l'alliance magique entre une licorne et un sombral. Il apprend également qu'il est animagus, et que son animagi n'est autre que Elébrus. A la veille de la rentrée, Hagrid emmène Harry dans un village Elfe, pour lui acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en retard. Ils apprennent tous les deux que Harry est l'Elfe au sang mêlé, Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral, et qu'il est destiné à faire régner la lumière sur la Terre. Il reçoit les armoiries de l'ordre, et tient son premier conseil de l'ordre. Un peu plus tard, il rencontre une jeune fille, qui nommée Dolores Jane Ombrage. Poursuivie par les mangemorts, Harry décide de la mener jusqu'à Bawen…

**L'Elfe au sang mêlé, chevalier de l'ordre du Licombral.**

**Chapitre 7 :_ Amie ou Ennemie ? méfiance…_**

Harry sauta à terre dès qu'Elébrus fut totalement immobile, et aida Dolores à faire de même. Cette dernière était en véritable admiration devant les maisons qui semblaient dégager de la lumière sous le clair de lune.

-"C'est magnifique…" murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-"Comment ?" Demanda Harry qui n'avait pas compris.

-"Rien, je disais simplement que c'était magnifique."

-"Oui, c'est vraiment splendide…" renchérit un Harry plutôt rêveur.

-"Bon, quand vous aurez finit de vous prendre pour des victimes du _cupidon architectural_, nous pourrons peut-être aller chez Bawen !" S'impatienta soudain le Licombral.

-"Bien sûr ! C'est ce que nous allions faire !" Scanda le Chevalier.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des maisons. Au moment de franchir le seuil, Dolores put lire sur une pancarte :

_**Art de la chevauchée et de la monture**._

La jeune fille était époustouflée par la magnificence des objets que l'on pouvait voir à l'intérieur. Harry s'approcha du comptoir, et actionna une petite sonnette, pour indiquer au propriétaire de la boutique que quelqu'un attendait. Quelques secondes plus tard, un Elfe apparut de l'arrière boutique.

-"Añgaràtö rùmil Elerössë Tìnehtelë." Dit-il.

-"Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir Bawen, mais j'aurais préféré que se soit en simple visite amicale, et non pour une requête."

-"Puis-je savoir qu'elle est cette requête ?"

-"Je sui venu vous demander de cacher cette jeune fille. Ici ou dans un tout autre lieu, là où Voldemort ne pourra la trouver."

-"Je comprends l'importance de ta demande, mais elle ne peut rester ici."

-"Mais pourquoi ?" S'insurgea le semi-elfe, "c'est un village Elfe, et personne ne connaît son existence, encore moins son emplacement !"

-"Ce n'est malheureusement plus le cas. Depuis quelques temps les gardiens de la cité ont remarqué des animaux étrangement semblables, surtout par l'éclat rouge qu'ils ont dans les yeux. Et il y a deux jours de cela, l'un des gardes a aperçu un rôdeur."

-"Voldemort ?"

-"Non, sûrement un de ses sbires. La cité va être attaquée, le Lord Noir redoute les Elfes, il va chercher à nous détruire."

-"Pas si je le détruis avant qu'il n'attaque !"

-"Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour une attaque de front contre Voldemort ! Ce serait de la folie, un suicide collectif pour toi et tous ceux qui te suivraient !"

-"Elébrus a raison Harry, tu n'es pas prêt. Il te faudrait au moins deux mois pour maîtriser tous tes pouvoirs, avec huit heures d'entraînement par jour !" Dit Bawen.

-"Mais vous n'allez pas attendre sagement que Voldemort vienne détruire votre cité !"

-"Non, en effet. Nous sommes plus puissants que lui, il nous sera aisé de le repousser hors de nos frontières, et le l'empêcher de s'approcher."

-"Si vous êtes si puissants, pourquoi ne le détruisez-vous pas ?" Interrogea Dolores.

-"Les pouvoirs des Elfes viennent de la nature, autrement dit de la vie. Aucun Elfe ne peut les utiliser pour ôter la vie de quoi que ce soit, sous peine d'être banni à tout jamais."

-"Mais alors, je ne peux pas non plus le tuer !" S'horrifia Harry.

-"Erreur. Tu n'es pas un Elfe, mais un semi-elfe, un être ayant hérité des pouvoirs du Suprême, le père de tous les Elfes, et des pouvoirs de sorciers très puissants. C'est pourquoi tu es le seul à pouvoir le tuer Harry. La magie elfique est plus puissante que n'importe qu'elle autre, Voldemort ne peut pas la maîtriser car il méprise la vie. Et tu ne seras pas banni, étant donné que tu n'es qu'un semi-elfe."

-"Très bien Bawen, mais un problème reste intact : où la cacher ?"

-"Je ne vois qu'un endroit au monde où Voldemort ne pourra jamais entrer…"

-"Le rocher du Conseil ?"

-"Exactement."

Durant toute la conversation, Dolores était restée silencieuse, écoutant avec attention ce que l'Elfe et le semi-elfe se disaient, sans pour autant tout comprendre. La conversation était mêlée de langage commun, et de langage elfique.

-"Mais une seule chose me chiffonne." Reprit Bawen en elfique, "comment être sûr qu'elle n'est pas du côté de Voldemort ?"

-"J'ai confiance en elle !"

-"Tu as bien fait confiance à Maugrey pendant toute une année alors que c'était un mangemort sous polynectar !"

-"Soit, il n'y a qu'une solution : le véritaserum."

Bawen et Harry se tournèrent vers Dolores et regardèrent la jeune fille était mal à l'aise sous les deux regards inquisiteurs.

-"Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un furoncle sur le nez ou quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle.

-"Non Dolores, c'est juste que nous voulions être sûrs que tu n'es pas sous l'emprise de Voldemort à l'instant où nous te parlons, avant de t'emmener dans un lieu secret." Expliqua Harry.

-"Simple mesure de précaution." Précisa Bawen.

-"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je me plie à votre volonté." Répondit la brune.

Bawen alla quelques instants dans l'arrière boutique, et en revint avec une fiole de cristal remplie d'un liquide aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche : du véritaserum. Bawen en déposa quelques gouttes sur les lèvres de la fille, qui avala la potion docilement. En à peine cinq secondes, elle était dans un état second. Bawen la mena jusqu'à une petite chaise sur laquelle il la fit asseoir avant de débuter son interrogatoire.

-"Comment vous appelez-vous ?"

-"Dolores Jane Ombrage."

-"Quelles sont les instructions que Voldemort vous a donné ?"

-"M'introduire à Poudlard sous l'apparence de ma tante qui travaillait au ministère et sous l'influence d'un Imperium, afin de nuire et d'éloigner de l'école Albus Dumbledore."

-"Quelles instructions avez-vous ensuite reçu ?"

-"Aucune, j'ai réussit à avoir le dessus sur l'Imperium, et un jour ou Voldemort m'a laissé sans surveillance, je me suis enfuie et réfugiée dans la forêt interdite."

-"Bien."

Bawen se leva, et demanda à Harry de l'accompagner dans l'arrière boutique.

-"Est-ce que son récit coïncide avec ce qu'elle t'a déjà dit ?"

-"Pratiquement mot pour mot." Répondit le Chevalier.

-"Dans ce cas, je vais lui administrer l'antidote, et l'autoriser à pénétrer dans le rocher. Cependant, elle ne sera en contact avec aucun des membres de l'Ordre, elle sera logée dans une salle annexe, spécialement créée pour sa venue, et elle ne doit pas avoir connaissance de la présence de l'Ordre à sa proximité. On n'est jamais trop prudent."

-"Mais elle a répondu sous véritaserum !" S'exclama Harry.

-"Oui" reprit Bawen, "mais on a déjà vu des personnes résister au pouvoir de cette potion."

-"N'empêche que j'ai confiance en elle…" Soutint Harry.

Ils retournèrent auprès de Dolores, Elébrus était tel une statue de marbre non loin d'elle. Bawen avait une autre fiole dans les mains, toujours en cristal et de forme identique à la première, sauf que celle-ci contenait un liquide doré aux reflets nacrés. Comme précédemment, il en déposa quelques gouttes sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui reprit instantanément ses esprits.

-"Alors," demanda-t-elle, "suis-je digne de votre confiance ?"

-"En ce qui me concerne" commença Bawen, "je vous considère comme digne de confiance. Mais ne vous attendez pas à être accueillie chaleureusement là où Harry et Elébrus vont vous mener, vous serez seule."

-"Soit. Je préfère être seule et en sécurité, plutôt que dans un endroit bondé où il serait aisé pour les mangemorts de me retrouver." Répondit-elle.

-"Harry, tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant afin de mettre Dolores en sûreté le plus rapidement possible. Passez par le sentier des Etres de la forêt, et dès que vous aurez atteint le rocher du Loup, envolez-vous. C'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas être repérés."

-"D'accord, mais je ne sais pas où est ce sentier, ni ce rocher !"

-"Ce n'est pas un problème, je connais cette forêt." Dit Elébrus.

-"Bien, partez maintenant, et que la grâce de Elfes soit avec vous…"

Elébrus se posta devant Harry, qui aida Dolores à monter avant de se mettre lui-même en selle. Bawen ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main, le Licombral se cabra, et partit au grand galop au travers de la forêt. Le sentier des Etres de la forêt, n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était en réalité une corniche étroite, au beau milieu d'une falaise au dénivelé impressionnant. Pourtant, Elébrus avançait toujours au même rythme, et d'un pas sûr. Ils aboutirent à un plateau, en haut de la falaise. Au centre de ce plateau se trouvait un immense rocher, en forme de loup hurlant à la lune. Le Licombral augmenta son allure et déploya ses larges ailes d'argent avant se sauter dans le vide et de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Harry était presque en transe. L'effet du vent frais dans ses cheveux le transportait là où tout n'était que vol, vif d'or, cognards, et souafle. Bientôt, il se sentit tomber en avant, il fonçait droit vers le sol, la petite balle d'or aux ailes argentées n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de ses doigts, _"encore un peu plus près, je pourrais redresser à temps, encore un peu…"_ il heurta le sol de plein fouet… il constata alors qu'Elébrus venait d'atterrir, et qu'il fonçait tout droit sur un énorme rocher. Il en voulait un peu à l'animal de l'avoir fait sortir de sa rêverie, mais toute rancune se dissipa quand il se souvint de son objectif principal.

Elébrus traversa la paroi rocheuse au moment où Dolores poussa un cri d'effroi à la vue du roc qui se rapprochait dangereusement, et au moment où aurait dû se produire un choc épouvantable elle ferma les yeux, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit de l'air doux sur son visage engourdi par la froideur de la nuit. Elle fut alors ébahie par le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle…

Une grande pièce, dont la décoration était constituée de styles complètement différents, mais dont l'ensemble restait magnifiquement harmonieux : un sol au dallage de style romain, des murs recouverts de mosaïques représentant des scènes de la mythologie grecque, un plafond en voûte incrustée de pierreries symbolisant toutes les constellations du ciel. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite fontaine semblable à celles des palais orientaux, où l'on avait déposé des pétales de roses comme le veut la tradition, et un grand lit à baldaquin était placé contre le mur du fond.

-"Et ben, si c'est comme ça pour une simple personne, je n'imagine même pas quand c'est quelqu'un d'important qui vient ici…" dit Harry.

Il sauta à terre et fit descendre Dolores pour qu'elle visite ses appartements. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la fontaine, puis tourna lentement sur elle-même pour admirer la splendeur de tout ce qui l'entourait.

-"Où sommes-nous Harry ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Dans un lieu magique que seuls les Elfes et quelques hommes connaissement."

-"Mais où est-ce situé exactement ?" insista la jeune fille.

-"Et bien, c'est à…" il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Elébrus le coupa.

-"Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas." Dit-il.

-"Oh… dans ce cas…" fit la brune, "je peux malgré tout aller me promener ?"

-"J'ai bien peur que non. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici tant que tu n'es pas accompagnée de Harry, donc de moi." Lâcha sèchement Elébrus. "En revanche, si tu franchis la porte qui se trouve derrière ton baldaquin, tu trouveras un jardin magique, à défaut de pouvoir sortir par mesure de sécurité."

-"D'accord. Vous allez rester tous les deux avec moi ?"

-"Non, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre." Dit Harry, "mais ça aurait été avec plaisir…" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

**_"Contrôle tes pulsions d'ados bourrés d'hormones en effervescence…"_** fit une voix dans la tête d'Harry.

-"Hey ! Arrêtes de lire dans ma tête Elébrus, je ne suis pas un livre !" S'exclama le jeune homme.

-"Fermes ton esprit, et tu n'auras plus ce problème…"

Harry grommela. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cet équidé surdoué qui en plus le rabaissait !

-"Bon, on rentre à Poudlard." Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Elébrus et lui, dirent au-revoir à Dolores, et s'éclipsèrent. Une fois dehors, Elébrus parti à toute allure dans la forêt, et Harry commença à faire des reproches au Licombral sur le comportement peu courtois qu'il avait eut à l'encontre la jeune fille.

-"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as été aussi froid avec Dolores ?"

-"Et toi, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues avec elle, au joli cœur ?" Répliqua l'animal.

-"Oh ! je t'en prie, épargne-moi tes leçons de morale, et réponds à ma question."

-"Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, elle est imprégnée de magie noire et son comportement est louche. Particulièrement lorsqu'elle a insisté pour connaître la localité du rocher."

-"Mais c'est normal de vouloir savoir où l'on est !"

-"Pas de cette manière."

Elébrus bifurqua soudainement, ce qui manqua de peu de désarçonner le Chevalier qui eut du mal à se remettre de sa surprise.

-"Mais où vas-tu comme ça ! Poudlard c'est de l'autre côté !"

-"Je le sais, mais je vais voir Bawen."

-"Ce que tu peux être rabat joie ! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien du tout !"

-"Et toi tu ne t'inquiètes pas assez de ce que les gens peuvent faire derrière ton dos !"

-"Dans ce cas, toi qui maîtrises si bien l'art de lire dans la tête des autres, pourquoi ne lis-tu pas dans la sienne !"

-"J'ai essayé figure toi… et si j'avais heurté une montagne de plein fouet, ça m'aurait fait le même effet… elle a un niveau d'occlumencie impressionnant. Je n'arrive pas à pénétrer son esprit alors que j'y parviens avec Dumbledore !"

-"Elle est douée c'est tout ! J'étais bien capable de faire apparaître un patronus en troisième année !"

-"Harry, à ce stade on ne peut plus parler de talent. Cette fille est anormale, je le sens. Et je parierais mille Gallions qu'elle est proche de Voldemort d'une quelconque manière, seulement ses yeux et ses jolies formes t'ont rendu aveugle."

Harry avait l'impression que ses joues étaient en flamme, mais il parvint à dire :

-"Ne sois pas stupide, tu dis n'importe quoi…"

-"Ce n'est pas moi qui souriais bêtement en la regardant, et qui avait le bas ventre semble à un volcan en éruption… mais en attendant, on va avoir un avis extérieur, on arrive."

Ils interrompirent leur passionnant débat, et se dirigèrent vers la boutique qu'ils connaissaient maintenant si bien. A l'intérieur, Bawen était tranquillement en train de faire l'inventaire de tous ce qu'il avait vendu dans la journée. Il faut dire que sa boutique était réputée dans toute la Grande Bretagne, et que nombre de sorcier possédant des Licornes ou des Sombrals venaient s'équiper chez lui. Il fut quelque peu étonné de voir nos deux amis revenir.

-"Ce n'est pas que votre présence soit indésirable ici, au contraire, mais pourquoi êtes-vous revenus ?" Demanda-t-il.

-"Pour avoir votre avis sur la jeune fille que nous avons amené ici tout à l'heure."

-"Oui, Elébrus s'entête à voir le mal partout." S'enquit Harry.

-"Et toi nul part !" Lança le concerné.

-"Calmez-vous tous les deux. Elébrus a raison Harry. Cette fille ne présage rien de bon. Elle a une aura magique équivalente à Dumbledore au niveau de la puissance, et une occlumencie irréprochable d'après ce que j'ai pus constater."

-"Moi aussi je l'ai constaté Bawen, mais Harry s'obstine."

Celui-ci fit la moue comme un enfant à qui l'on fait une leçon de bonne conduite.

-"Très bien, j'ai compris, je vais me méfier d'elle !" S'écria-t-il.

-"Ce n'est pas que tu vas t'en méfier Harry, mais que tu ne vas plus l'approcher." Déclara Bawen.

-"Mais pourquoi !" S'insurgea le jeune homme.

-"Tout simplement parce qu'elle va chercher à te nuire tôt ou tard, et cela lui sera d'autant plus facile car elle pourra détecter tes faiblesses étant donné que tu ne maîtrises pas toi-même l'occlumencie." Expliqua Elébrus.

**Voilà ! fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !**

**Si oui, review, **

**Et sinon, review quand même ! lol**

**Comme toujours, merci à PirateOfHogwart, ma chère et tendre bêta, qui accepte gentiment de me relire et de me corriger si besoin est.**

**A bientôt ! **

**Bien à vous, LQPC.**

**RAR :**

**Viliane d'Avalon :** Le coup de Dolores, je ne sais pas s'il est inédit, mais ça m'est venu naturellement à l'esprit donc… pour Hermione, je ne divulguerai rien, donc continu de penser ce que tu veux, seul l'avenir te le dira (les prochains chapitres surtout ! lol), et pour Sirius, idem. Merci de me lire.

**666Naku et satya : **Il y a une suite, ne vous inquiétez pas, même si elle est longue à arriver à certain moment (ben oui, l'inspiration ça se commande pas comme une boîte de nems ! mdr)

**The lord of the sheep : **Je ne peux pas allez plus vite que mon cerveau, désolée, je te garantis que cette fic ne prendra pas fin avant sa fin finale (oula, c'est français tout ça ? oO ?) mais ne t'attends pas à voir la suite dans deux semaines, mais étant donné que les vacances arrivent, je vais passer du temps à écrire. PROMIS !

**diabolikvampyr****** Ben merci d'adorer ma fic !

et enfin… (le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit…)

**PirateOfHogwart :** Sachant que tu as un esprit pervers puissance n, je ne suis pas étonnée que tu aies trouvé des consonances de ce style que personne d'autre n'a remarqué ! mdr mais bon, je t'en veux pas, tu es une obsédée, tout le monde le sait (non ? A ben maintenant si ! mdr je plaisante)

**Et j'allais oublier, Joyeuse Pâques à toutes et tous, et que les cloches vous apportent…**

**plein de chocolat ! (mais pas trop quand même, l'été approche !)**


	8. Evénements plus que surprenants

**Disclaimer :**** tout est à JKR sauf tout ce qui est nouveau (animaux, persos, sorts, etc.…).**

**Rating :**** cette fiction a un rating action/aventure, et le romance c'est parce qu'il y aura des slashs, mais pas de lemon et tous les trucs du genre, j'apprécie ce genre de choses, mais de là à les écrire y a une marge assez importante ! **

**Je m'excuse auprès de vous lecteurs et lectrices pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre huit. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté, et je m'en excuse. **

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, et désolée de ne pas faire de RAR, je n'en ai tout simplement pas le temps.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous,**

**LQPC.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Résumé**

Harry reçoit une lettre. Il apprend par cette dernière qu'il est en possession de la maison des Black, d'un Hippogriffes, et… d'un Licombral. Il est d'urgence rappelé à Poudlard par le professeur Mc Gonagall. Avec Hagrid et Elébrus, son Licombral, il apprend le principal sur cette espèce particulière, issue de l'alliance magique entre une licorne et un sombral. Il apprend également qu'il est animagus, et que son animagi n'est autre que Elébrus. A la veille de la rentrée, Hagrid emmène Harry dans un village Elfe, pour lui acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en retard. Ils apprennent tous les deux que Harry est l'Elfe au sang mêlé, Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral, et qu'il est destiné à faire régner la lumière sur la Terre. Il reçoit les armoiries de l'ordre, et tient son premier conseil de l'ordre. Un peu plus tard, il rencontre une jeune fille, qui nommée Dolores Jane Ombrage. Poursuivie par les mangemorts, Harry décide de la mener jusqu'à Bawen…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**L'Elfe au sang mêlé, chevalier de l'ordre du Licombral.**

**Chapitre 8 :**_** Evénements plus que surprenants. **_

Les semaines passèrent, toutes identiques : cours, sarcasmes de Rogue, regards venimeux de Malefoy, entraînements avec Bawen, et un ennui colossal malgré l'emploi du temps qu'avait Harry. Dolores lui manquait, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire toute seule dans ce maudit rocher. La réponse lui était pourtant évidente : rien. Bawen avait posté des gardes devant l'entrée de la salle, pour être sûr qu'Harry n'y entre pas.

Et Voldemort qui ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie, enfin de sa présence, car on ne peut pas considérer cette_ chose_ comme étant vivante. Cependant, Harry faisait toujours le même rêve ; il voyait l'arche du département des mystères, il revoyait Sirius passer à travers le voile, mais chose étrange : il voyait ensuite Voldemort passer une main au travers du voile et il se réveillait toujours à ce moment précis, ce qui mettait Harry dans un état de frustration avancée.

C'est ainsi que la veille des vacances de noël arriva. Le professeur Flitwick avait enchanté les armures et les gargouilles pour qu'elles chantent des contines de noël au passage des élèves. C'était merveilleux au début, mais à la longue le sortilège s'affaiblissait et les chants se transformaient en plaintes… Ce matin là, Harry se rendit comme tous les vendredis en cours de potions en compagnie de Ron, Hermione, et des Serpentards. Les trois Gryffondor se rendirent à leur places attitrées : Harry avec Malefoy, Ron avec Goyle et Hermione avec Pansy Parkinson.

- «Silence !» aboya Rogue en entrant dans le cachot. «Aujourd'hui nous allons concocter une potion capable de rendre votre baguette invulnérable à l'Expelliarmus et qui décuple la force des sorts utilisés lors de duels. Cette potion se nomme _protectum emplificatum_. Les ingrédients s'affichent au tableau, vous avez deux heures ! »

Harry était en train de moudre ses crysops lorsque Malefoy l'interpella :

- « Hey Potter, que dirais-tu de tester cette potion dans la salle de duels ce soir ? » dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- « Pour que je te ridiculise encore une fois en moins de cinq minutes ? Non merci, je n'aime pas la facilité. De toute façon tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

- « Je te garanti que cette fois ça durera plus longtemps et que c'est toi qui va te retrouver à cinq mètres du sol. »

- « Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Monsieur Potter, peut-être pourriez-vous nous faire part de votre petite conversation, cela intéresse toute la classe il me semble. » Siffla Rogue sournoisement.

- « Il y a, professeur, que Monsieur Malefoy ici présent vient de me provoquer en duel. » répondit calmement Harry.

Un lourd silence régna quelques instants dans le cachot, même les chaudrons bouillonnants semblaient faire leur maximum pour ne pas troubler le calme, bientôt rompu par le professeur de potions.

- « Ce que vous vous êtes empressé d'accepter pour pourvoir à votre soif de gloire je présume ?! » grogna-t-il.

- « Vous présumez mal, professeur, car j'ai refusé. Le spectacle ne vaudrait pas le détour, et il serait regrettable que Monsieur Malefoy ici présent soit humilié une nouvelle fois devant toute l'école. »

Malefoy bouillait littéralement de rage, il avait le feu aux joues, conscients des rires étouffés de tous les élèves présents, surtout des Gryffondors…

- « Je vois » s'enquit Rogue, « que Monsieur Malefoy ne semble pas de taille à vos yeux. Peut-être que quelqu'un de plus expérimenté tel que moi conviendrait mieux à votre esprit vaniteux ?... »

- « Je n'ai pas d'esprit vaniteux ! » hurla Harry, « vous avez simplement de la hargne contre moi parce que Sirius Black vous a joué un mauvais tour un soir de pleine lune et que mon père vous a sauvé la vie ! » cracha le Survivant entre ses dents serrées.

- « Petit insolent, mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Sectram ! »

Un éclair rouge sang fonça vers Harry, qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, et rebondit sur un bouclier invisible avant de heurter de plein fouet une étagère pleine d'ingrédients.

- « Nous règlerons ceci à 21h dans la salle de duels Potter ! Tout le monde dehors ! » Vociféra le Maître des potions.

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent dehors, Malefoy en tête, sauf Harry qui prenait son temps, histoire de faire enrager plus encore si c'était possible son professeur. Celui-ci le retint avant qu'il ne sorte.

- « Méfiez-vous Potter, il se pourrait bien que se soir vous ressortiez de ce duel dans une boîte d'allumettes… » le menaça-t-il.

- « A moins que ce ne soit vous. » rétorqua Harry, et il s'en alla sans plus de considération pour Severus Rogue qui fumait tout autant que les chaudrons qui l'entouraient.

Harry s'empressa d'aller dans le grand hall, mais quand il y fut, une foule d'élève l'entoura. Colin Crivey se précipita vers lui et fit crépiter le flash de son appareil photo une bonne dizaine de minutes. Tout autour on pouvait entendre des encouragements pour le duel qui aurait lieu le soir même. Tout le monde sauf une personne…

- « Harry ! J'espère au moins que tu te rends compte du risque tout à fait inutile que tu prends en acceptant le duel de Rogue !!! » s'écria une voix au milieu de la foule.

- « Mais Hermione ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! tu aurais voulu que je me défile devant Rogue, et qu'il en profite pour m'humilier d'avantage ?! »

- « Non, mais l'affronter en face à face n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, surtout que _--_ _elle le prit à part --_ surtout que c'est un ex-mangemort » murmura-t-elle. « il connaît des sortilèges que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer ! »

- « Peut-être, mais je n'ai plus le choix, je suis lié à lui par un contrat magique à présent… »

Hermione le regarda d'un air à la fois triste et inquiet _(air que Harry détestait par-dessus tout chez elle !)_. Ne la supportant pas d'avantage, Harry s'en alla, bousculant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il se réfugia dans la salle sur demande ; un grand lit à baldaquins confortable à souhait lui fit remarquer qu'il était exténué. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'étendit douillettement au milieu des oreillers et des couvertures. Là, il s'endormit profondément et atterrit au beau milieu d'une immense clairière où se dressait un rocher colossal, entre deux arbres qui semblaient monter la garde. Il surprit alors des rôdeurs non loin de là, qui furetaient à la recherche de quelque chose qui leur était vraisemblablement invisible.

Harry se rendit alors compte que ce n'était pas de simples rôdeurs, mais qu'il s'agissait de deux mangemorts, et que le rocher en question n'était autre que celui où il avait mené Dolores quelques semaines auparavant. Harry se réveilla en sursaut et couru vers la volière aussi vite que possible. Arrivé à destination il chercha sa chouette, qu'il ne trouva pas. Il pensa qu'elle était sortie pour chasser, mais voyant l'heure il rejeta l'idée. Mais où était-elle passée ? il contacta Elébrus par transmission de pensée et lui demanda s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- « Je pense que tu devrais la trouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

- « Dans le bureau de… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique là-bas ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, mais elle n'arrête pas d'aller et venir depuis quelques semaines, je la vois faire quand je suis dans le parc. »

- « Très bien, je te remercie Elébrus. »

Interloqué, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau directorial, donna le mot de passe à la statue _(nougat pétillant)_ et monta l'escalier. Il tapa trois coups à la porte et entra.

- « Ha ! Harry, quel bon vent t'amène ? »

- « Bonjour professeur. Je venais vous demander si vous n'aviez pas vu Hedwige ? »

- « Bien sûr que si, elle vient tout les jours rendre visite à Fumseck, je leur ai même aménagé une salle pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. »

- « Quoi ?! » s'étrangla Harry.

- « Et bien il semblerait qu'il y ait une sorte de _relation_ entre eux » répondit le directeur visiblement amusé par la situation.

- « Comment ça une _relation_ ? »

- « Et bien le mieux serait que tu ailles voir dans la pièce d'à côté. » lui dit Dumbledore en pointant du doigt une petite porte sur laquelle un écriteau disait _ne pas déranger_.

Harry se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit malgré l'inscription qui y figurait. Il fut choqué de voir Hedwige en compagnie du Phénix, celui-ci se trouvant sur le dos de sa chouette dans une position plus que douteuse. Il fut encore plus surprit quand il remarqua le nid grand luxe chauffant à leur côté, ce qui permettait aux parents de laisser libre cours à leur imagination pendant que l'œuf, douillettement installé dans le nid, était tenu au chaud.

La chouette lança à Harry un regard courroucé et plein de reproche, outrée que son maître n'ait pas eut la décence de sortir dans un moment pareil. Harry n'en revenait pas, sa chouette avait le béguin pour l'oiseau du directeur ! Il éclata de rire et se tourna vers ledit directeur.

- « Professeur, comment se fait-il qu'une chouette puisse procréer avec un Phénix ? Ils ne font pas partie de la même espèce… »

- « Aussi simplement qu'un lion se reproduit avec un aigle pour donner naissance à un griffon. La nature de notre monde n'est pas régie par mêmes lois que dans le monde moldu, ici tout est possible Harry. »

- « Et qu'est-ce que ça donne une chouette et un Phénix ? »

- « Si mes souvenirs sont exactes, cela donne un Chounix, oiseau extrêmement rare. Je crois qu'il n'y en a qu'une demi-douzaine répertoriée actuellement, mais Hagrid est plus qualifié que moi sur ce sujet. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi étais-tu venu me voir ? » Interrogea le Mage.

La mécanique se remit aussitôt en marche dans l'esprit de Harry : son rêve, les mangemorts, le rocher, Dolores…

- « Dolores est en danger ! J'ai fait un rêve, deux mangemorts rodaient là où elle est cachée ! » S'époumona le brun.

- « Dans ce cas, fait ce que bon te semble. Je n'ai plus d'autorité sur toi d'une quelconque manière… Mais fait bien attention, prends le temps de mesurer chacun de tes actes et ne reste pas seul. Gardes-toi bien de ne pas t'éloigner d'Elébrus, sur lui tu es intouchable et ta magie elfe est plus forte. Deux mangemorts ne seront pas un problème pour toi je pense, sinon l'Ordre du Licombral répondra à ton appel. Bonne chance, et merci de m'avoir prévenu Harry. »

- « De rien professeur. » furent ses seuls mots avant de sortir.

Le directeur s'assit dans son fauteuil, le poids du temps semblant l'accabler. Il se sentait las et impuissant face aux événements. Mais il se gardait bien de le dire, sachant d'avance que cela mettrait un coup de glaive au moral de ses troupes déjà peu élevé. Il était néanmoins rassuré par l'Ordre du Licombral, quasi invincible, et qui allait être d'un grand soutient à l'Ordre du Phénix. En ce qui concerne Harry, il savait très bien qu'en lui cachant la prophétie et bien d'autres choses il avait commis des erreurs que Harry ne lui pardonnait pas, cependant ce dernier s'efforçait toujours de l'informer des événements bien qu'il n'ait plus sa confiance et le directeur lui en était reconnaissant…

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait pris sa forme animale et avait rejoint Elébrus dans le parc. Après lui avait exposé la situation, ils partirent tout deux au grand galop au travers de la forêt et en quelques minutes arrivèrent en vue du rocher magique. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer à l'abri des arbres. Harry allait s'élancer mais Elébrus le retint.

- « Attends ! N'y vas pas sous ta forme animagi, c'est trop dangereux, réserve cette surprise à Voldemort, histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fait plus le poids… »

- « Tu penses comme un Serpentard » plaisanta le semi elfe en reprenant forme humaine.

- « Ca doit venir du côté reptilien de mon père… Allez, allons faire un petit coucou à nos deux capuches ambulantes. »

- « Tout à fait d'accord, ne soyons pas impolis avec les futurs décédés… »

Il se mit en selle, et Elébrus avance en direction du centre de la clairière. Le cavalier prit une attitude désinvolte, comme s'il passait là par hasard à dos de Licombral. Les deux mangemorts se tournèrent vers lui, et sortirent leur baguette.

- « Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? » Cria Harry.

- « Bientôt tu paieras ton impertinence. » Dit une voix traînante.

- « Mon cher Lucius, allons, pas de masque entre nous, il ne vous sert à rien on vous reconnaît de suite… »

- « Crucio ! » Lança Malefoy. D'un geste de la main, Harry envoya le sortilège sur le deuxième mangemort qui le prit de plein fouet.

- « Allez voir un médicomage Lucius, vous avez des problèmes de vue et votre ami en a fait les frais… »

Le susnommé fulminait, il était en train de se faire humilier par ce bâtard défiguré !

- « Tu vas me payer ça ! » hurla-t-il. « Avad… » Avant même qu'il finisse de prononcer le sortilège de mort, Elébrus avait déployé des ailes autour de Harry, formant un bouclier. Instinctivement, les gènes Elfes du Survivant s'étaient activés. L'animal rabaissa ses ailes et Elerossë Tinehteleï _(Harry Potter en elfique )_ saisit le mangemort à la gorge dans un geste brutal, alors que celui-ci se trouvait à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de là, lui faisait perdre sa baguette. Le semi elfe rapprocha l'homme et resserra sa prise, le faisant suffoquer.

- « Donne-moi une seule bonne raison et je te brise la nuque. »

- « Vas-y, ça ne fera qu'augmenter l'estime qu'a le Maître pour moi ! »

- « Tu n'es qu'un pion, et en bon pion que tu es, tu ne t'en aperçois même pas. »

Harry ne se préoccupait pas du second mangemort qui était à sa droite. Ce dernier allait lui jeter le sortilège de mort mais Elébrus s'écria « à droite » Harry ne fit qu'un geste, et ne prononça que deux mots, par simple instinct de survie : _Annä Nankïe_. Le mangemort tomba, raide sur le sol, un filet de sang coulant au coin de ses lèvres.

- « Comme tu peux le voir, je ne crains pas d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables comme il fut un temps au ministère de la magie. Ma magie est bien plus puissante maintenant et n'est pas soumise aux lois sorcières. Voldemort va payer pour tous ses crimes, ma vengeance n'aura d'égale que sa cruauté. Dis bien ça au serpent que tu sers. »

Sur ces mots, il envoya Lucius Malefoy voler à travers la clairière d'un geste nonchalant de la main, et il s'en alla. De retour à l'école, il alla voir le directeur. Sans même s'annoncer il entra et dit en regardant son professeur :

- « C'est pour bientôt. »

- « Je le sais Harry, je le sais. Il y a énormément de mouvement dans le camp adverse, Severus m'en a informé. »

Severus Rogue, celui-là même qu'il avait à affronter quelques heures plus tard. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point il pouvait être stupide, et de la futilité de ce duel insensé, prenant conscience qu'ils faisaient tous deux partie du même camp. Même si cela lui coûtait de le faire, il allait voir Rogue pour annuler ce duel.

- « Professeur, puis-je savoir où habite le Professeur Rogue ? »

- « Bien sûr. Ses appartements se trouvent dans l'aile nord des cachots, derrière une chimère. »

- « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? » dit Harry plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur. « Je vous remercie, au revoir professeur. »

Le survivant ce mit en quête du fameux tableau. Il était frigorifié et l'humidité ambiante empirait cette sensation de froid intense. De plus, les sous sols du château étaient un vrai labyrinthe qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre au-dessous de l'école. Cela faisait pratiquement un quart d'heure qu'il déambulait sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait lorsqu'à l'angle d'un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

- « Tiens, Potter… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

- « Je pourrais te retourner la question, Malefoy. »

- « Il se trouve que je suis préfet, il est donc normal que je patrouille dans les couloirs. Je réitère donc ma question : que fais-tu ici ? »

- « Je cherche les appartements de Rogue. » Répliqua sèchement Harry.

- « Pour ne pas faire ce duel ? Je comprends, il est totalement inutile. » Harry était ébahit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Les appartements du professeur Rogue sont à gauche au bout de ce couloir. » Reprit le blond en lui indiquant la direction à suivre. Au moment où le Gryffondor s'en allait il ajouta de sa voix traînante : « Il est normal de vouloir éviter l'humiliation… »

- « La ferme Malefoy, vas rejoindre ton fan club de mangemorts en herbe ! »

- « Je ne m'abaisse pas à traîner avec les perdants… » Et il s'en alla, laissant Harry abasourdit par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Avait-il rêvé ou bien Malefoy avait bien prononcé ces mots ? Il y réfléchirait devant la cheminée de sa salle commune, pour le moment, il devait trouver Rogue.

Il reprit son chemin. Au bout du couloir il bifurqua à gauche et se retrouva face à une chimère qui bloquait le couloir. Harry avait beau essayer de passer, rien y faisait : la créature trépignait et semblait, à tout instant, prête à charger.

- « Bon, comme toutes toiles, tu dois avoir ton point faible. J'imagine que tu n'aimes pas l'eau… » Il lui lança un aquarius mais la chimère en fut plus énervée « et le feu ??? Tu aimes le feu ??? En plus tu dois bien flamber, vu l'épaisseur de peinture… » Il fit apparaître une petite flamme dans sa main et la fit danser entre ses doigts. La chimère se calma aussitôt. « Tu vois que tu sais être raisonnable quand tu veux ! Allez, laisse-moi passer sinon tu vas crépiter comme une bûche dans une cheminée. »

La chimère s'écarta et dévoila une porte de bois noircie par l'humidité des lieux. _Je m'attends au pire niveau déco_ songea-t-il. Il frappa trois coups et n'obtenant pas de réponses il décida d'entrer dans les appartements du maître des potions. Il fut stupéfait de voir à l'intérieur une magnifique cheminée de style byzantin, des tapis persans, et de grands canapés accueillants, le tout d'une propreté remarquable.

- « Et ben, en voila un qui ne lésine pas sur _le récure tout_ de Madame Propre »

- « Vous disiez ? » Susurra Rogue qui était entré dans le salon par la porte qui se trouvait sur la droite de Harry.

- « Euh… rien professeur. » Balbutia ce dernier.

- « Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les appartements, Potter ? »

- « Question très pertinente professeur. Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec le directeur et… » Harry avait du mal à croire ce qu'il allait dire.

- « Oui ? » Interrogea Rogue.

- « … et je viens de réaliser que nous sommes dans le même camp vous et moi, oublions nos querelles sans intérêt. Ne gaspillons pas notre énergie, gardons la pour le vrai combat à venir… Il approche irrévocablement, je le sens de pus en plus. » Un lourd silence s'installa, mettant mal à l'aise le jeune homme qui fixait son aîné avec appréhension, redoutant sa réaction. Au bout d'un moment, le visage du Serpentard changea _hein ? Non Harry réveille-toi ! C'est physiquement impossible, c'est un sourire ça ??? oO ?_ Harry n'en revenait pas, Severus Rogue lui souriait !

- « Et bien Potter, j'ai un furoncle au milieu de la figure ou quoi ? »

- « Non, professeur. Puis-je connaître la cause de votre hilarité ? »

- « cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais de vous cette mise de côté de votre orgueil, et je suis heureux que vous y soyez parvenu. Ça aura mis quatre ans, certes, mais vous y êtes arrivé. »

- « Pardonnez-moi mais j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. »

- « La première année était un test pour voir vos différentes réactions face à de multiples situations. A la fin de cette année là, Dumbledore a décidé de mon attitude exécrable envers vous compte tenu de mes antécédents et de ma relation plus que houleuse avec votre père. La journée d'aujourd'hui marque la fin de cette épreuve et signe la rupture. Vous avez fait preuve de maturité et de réflexion, vous avez enfin conscience qu'il ne faut pas foncer tête baisée. »

- « Encore une idée de l'ancêtre pour que ce soit aussi tordu… » grommela Harry, dubitatif.

- « Exact ! Aussi, enterrons la hache de guerre fictive. »

- « En prenant en compte les événements depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, je pense qu'il va me falloir un petit peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle, aussi ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois sans rancunes dès maintenant. »

Rogue lui tendit alors la main, avec un sourire chaleureux, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite auparavant.

- « Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il au survivant.

- « Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi. » dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- « Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

- « Non merci, j'ai une affaire à régler. Une autre fois peut être. »

- « Comme vous voudrez Potter. »

Quelque chose turlupinait Harry : et si c'était une ruse pour le rendre vulnérable, pour l'affaiblir encore plus dans son combat contre Lord Voldemort ? non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, Rogue n'aurait jamais osé prendre Dumbledore comme témoin pour quelque chose d'aussi important si ce n'était pas vrai. Le risque d'être démasqué serait trop grand pour lui… quoi qu'il en soit, Harry allait envoyer un hibou au directeur pour tout savoir ; mais pour le moment, il était bien décidé à retrouver Malefoy

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vous avez aimé ? oui ? non ? reviews !**

**A bientôt, merci de me lire, LQPC**

**(promis je mettrait moins d'un an et demi pour le chapitre 9 !)**


	9. Prophétie

**Disclaimer :**** tout est à JKR sauf tout ce qui est nouveau (animaux, persos, sorts, etc.…).**

**Rating :**** cette fiction a un rating action/aventure, et le romance c'est parce qu'il y aura des slashs, mais pas de lemon et tous les trucs du genre, j'apprécie ce genre de choses, mais de là à les écrire y a une marge assez importante ! **

**Bêta Readeuze ^^: PirateOfHogwart, merci à toi ma chérie**

**Je m'excuse auprès de vous lecteurs et lectrices pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre neuf. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que je n'ai rien posté, et je m'en excuse. **

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, et désolée de ne pas faire de RAR, je n'en ai tout simplement pas le temps. Toutefois, je tiens à remercier zaika, zazou, Lunicorne, onarluca, torllusque, adenoide, Angi, clém, Alexy, Jesse, Sahada, et enfin Morgana Serpentard. Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu ma fiction jusqu'au chapitre huit, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous,**

**LQPC.**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Résumé**

Harry reçoit une lettre. Il apprend par cette dernière qu'il est en possession de la maison des Black, d'un Hippogriffe, et… d'un Licombral. Il est d'urgence rappelé à Poudlard par le professeur Mc Gonagall. Avec Hagrid et Elébrus, son Licombral, il apprend le principal sur cette espèce particulière, issue de l'alliance magique entre une licorne et un sombral. Il apprend également qu'il est animagus, et que son animagi n'est autre qu'Elébrus. A la veille de la rentrée, Hagrid emmène Harry dans un village Elfe, pour lui acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire un peu en retard. Ils apprennent tous les deux que Harry est l'Elfe au sang mêlé, Chevalier de l'Ordre du Licombral, et qu'il est destiné à faire régner la lumière sur la Terre. Il reçoit les armoiries de l'ordre, et tient son premier conseil de l'ordre. Un peu plus tard, il rencontre une jeune fille, qui nommée Dolores Jane Ombrage. Poursuivie par les mangemorts, Harry décide de la mener jusqu'à Bawen…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**L'Elfe au sang mêlé, chevalier de l'ordre du Licombral.**

**Chapitre 9 :**__

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il cherchait le Serpentard, mais en vain. Ne le trouvant pas, il retourna à la tour des Gryffondors. Il s'installa avec ses deux meilleurs amis et leur exposa la situation:

- "Quoi ?! C'est Dumbledore qui a monté un coup pareil ?! Non mais il va entendre parler du pays celui-là !"

- "Calmes-toi Ron ! S'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire. N'est-ce pas Harry ?" demanda Hermione.

- "J'espère" répondit l'intéressé, "sinon c'était la dernière fois que je lui disais mes intentions, tant pis s'il a toujours été là pour moi. Il n'avait pas à me cacher tant de chose, j'en ai marre qu'il me prenne pour un gamin !"

- "Tout à fait d'accord !" acquiesça le rouquin.

- "Oh ! Arrête un peu Ron ! Harry, il devait être persuadé que ça valait mieux pour toi." Dit Hermione.

- "Mieux pour moi ?! Non mais tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?!

- "Non, mais…"

- "C'était sans doute mieux pour moi d'être le presque esclave des Dursley pendant onze ans ?! C'était sans doute mieux pour moi que je ne sache rien de mes parents et de leur mort ?! C'était sans doute mieux pour moi que j'ignore la prophétie qui me lie à Voldemort ?! Et c'était sans doute mieux aussi pour moi que je ne découvre pas avant mes seize ans ma condition de semi-elfe et mes pouvoirs particuliers ?!"

- "Oui, mais…"

- "Il n'y a pas de _mais_ Hermione ! J'ai perdu assez de temps à cause de Dumbledore ! Si j'avais su tout ça dès mon entrée à Poudlard, j'aurais pu m'entrainer et je serais certainement plus puissant qu'à l'heure actuelle ! Peut-être même que Voldemort ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres !"

On pouvait sentir la rage dans la voix du Survivant, elle était si présente qu'elle en était presque palpable… Un long silence s'installa entre eux, le premier de ce genre… Un silence qui met quiconque passant dans les parages mal à l'aise…

- "N'empêche que je suis d'accord avec Harry" renchérit Ron.

- "Mouais…"

- "Harry, racontes nous ce qu'il c'est passé avec Malefoy" demanda Hermione d'un ton intéressé qui interloqua Harry.

- "Et bien il a dit que le duel avec Rogue était inutile, mais ensuite il a dit que je voulais éviter l'humiliation."

- "Sale petit cloporte !" s'écria Ron.

- "Laisse le finir tu veux !"

- "Ensuite je lui ai dit d'aller rejoindre son club de mangemorts et il a dit quelque chose d'étrange…" il s'arrêta, l'air pensif…

- "Alors ?" demanda Hermione, "qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

- "Ah ! Euh… il a dit _je ne m'abaisse pas à trainer avec les perdants_."

- "Je vais le tuer !" hurla Ron.

- "Tu la mets en veilleuse et tu pose ton arrière train sur ce foutu fauteuil !" ordonna Harry. Le rouquin le fixa, choqué, mais obtempéra.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" interrogea Hermione.

- "Rien, c'est juste que j'ai appris récemment à ne pas foncer tête baissée. Et puis sa phrase est ambiguë: est-ce que c'est moi ou les mangemorts qu'il traite de perdant ?..."

- "Non mais redescend sur Terre Harry ! On parle de Drago Malefoy, le fils gâté pourri de son cher papa mangemort !" intervint Ron.

- "Bon, j'en ai assez, on ne peut pas avoir de conversation posée avec vous deux ! Ciao !"

Harry sortit de la salle commune et alla passer la nuit sur la tour d'astronomie. Il était assis contre le muret de pierre, et se repassait sans arrêt la même scène dans la tête, se demandant quoi penser… Ses réflexions furent interrompues par des bruits de pas venant des escaliers. Harry, frissonnant et assis face à la porte attendait que la personne se montre…"

- "Malefoy ?!"

- "Bonsoir Potter. Deux fois en une journée, ça fait beaucoup…"

- "Tu trouves ?" on pouvait sentir une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix du brun.

Le blond s'assit avec désinvolte sur le muret, en face de Harry. Il le fixa un instant de ses prunelles grises, à qui la lune donnait un éclat particulier. Puis il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes et en porta une à ses lèvres, et l'alluma d'un geste de la main.

- "Toi aussi tu as du mal à dormir ?"

- "Non, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses."

- "Comme ?" questionna le Serpentard.

- "Rien qui t'intéresse. Depuis quand fais-tu de la magie sans baguette ?"

- "Depuis mes trois ans…"

- "T'en as pas marre de cette querelle entre nous ?"

- "Et toi, t'en as pas marre de coller des étiquettes ?!"

- "Oh ! Je t'en prie, fais pas ta victime ! Tout le monde sait que t'es un pur enfoiré ! Mais à part ça, ça te dit qu'on arrête ? Parce que je ne m'amuse plus, et j'ai autre chose à faire."

- "Voilà ! C'est bien ce que je disais, tu colles des étiquettes !" dit le blond en se levant, "alors ouvre grandes tes oreilles petit génie; t'as eu une chance de t'apercevoir que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde le dit, mais tu as laissé passer cette chance. Tu m'as tourné le dos avant de me connaitre, donc ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser tranquille !"

Il avança vers Harry d'un pas décidé afin de lui lancer une remarque cinglante à la figure. Malheureusement il ne vit pas le pavé qui dépassait et trébucha. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de tomber sur Harry pour éviter de se rompre le coup sur le muret de pierre. Ses mains se posèrent que les cuisses du brun, tandis que ses lèvres rosées entrèrent en contact avec celles pourprées de Harry. Ils reçurent tout deux une décharge électrique qui leur parcouru le corps, de la racine des cheveux à la pointe des orteils.

Troublé, le blond se releva aussi sec. Il fit mine de défroisser sa cape déjà impeccable.

- "Ne t'avises surtout pas de raconter à qui que ce soit ce qu'il vient de se passer. C'était un accident, point à la ligne. Un seul mot, tu entends ? Un seul et je te fais regretter d'être né."

Harry ne dit rien, il regarda le blond s'en aller de son pas princier. Les deux semaines qui suivirent cet incident furent épouvantables: les sarcasmes étaient plus virulents que jamais, et la plupart des élèves étant retournés dans leur famille pour fêter noël, Harry se retrouva seul dans la tour Gryffondor avec Ron et Hermione.

Ce matin là, c'était noël, et comme chaque année il eut droit à un pull tricoté par Mme Weasley. Cette année il était d'un vert de jade avec les coutures et le bout des manches argentés. Et surprise: cette année il ne piquait pas !

- "La chance que tu as !" se plaignit Ron, "le mien est marron miteux et il semble être tricoté avec de la laine de hérisson…"

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, et Ron se renfrogna. Les trois amis échangèrent leurs cadeaux respectifs, puis descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, où Malefoy était assis seul à la table des Serpentards.

Le reste des vacances fut monotone; rien ne se passa depuis ce fameux soir sur la tour d'Astronomie, jusqu'à ce jour là: c'était le 31 décembre dans l'après-midi. Alors qu'Harry était dans sa salle de bain, un hibou de l'école se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Harry prit le message que le volatil lui tendait du bout de la patte et l'ouvrit:

_Rendez-vous ce soir à 21h au sommet de la Tour Nord._

_Ne sois pas en retard,_

_D.A.M._

Harry était interloqué, que lui voulait le Serpentard ? Et puis, c'est quoi ce _A_ dans ses initiales ? Il était décidé à y aller, il dirait à ses deux amis qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Après tout, ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître les détails de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Voulant s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, il alla dans le parc à 20h45 et prit sa forme animagi afin de survoler la Tour et de s'assurer que le Serpentard était bien seul. Voyant qu'il l'était, Harry se posa au sommet, juste devant le blond et le fixa. Ce dernier ne sembla absolument pas désappointé.

- "Tu peux reprendre ta forme Potter."

- "Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?" demanda le susnommé après avoir repris forme humaine.

- "Ce qu'il y a de bien chez toi, c'est que tu as des yeux particuliers depuis que tu peux prendre la forme de ce Licombral. Vert émeraude et bleu électrique aux pupilles argentées… Avoues que ce n'est pas commun et que ça ce remarque facilement.

- " Je ne te savais pas aussi observateur…"

- "Je suis le fils d'un mangemort" dit-il avec amertume, "l'observation est la première chose que l'on enseigne à un fils qui est normalement destiné à le devenir…"

- "Que veux-tu dire ?"

- "Que je ne suis pas un mangemort en herbe comme mon père et tout le monde le croit."

- "Tu ne soutiens donc pas Voldemort ?!"

- "C'est la pire des calamités qui existe sur cette terre, et ce n'est même pas un sang pur !"

- "Je suis surpris…"

- "Quand je disais que tu collais des étiquettes, ce n'était pas pour rien."

- "Qui me dit que tu me dis la vérité et que tu n'es pas en train de me faire marcher ?"

- "Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose."

Harry fut surpris, mais décida de suivre le Serpentard. Par prudence, il décida de faire apparaître un bouclier autour de lui. Drago le mena jusque dans les cachots, et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la chimère.

- "Quoi ?! On va chez Rogue ?!"

- "Exact."

- "Deux fois en deux semaines, ça fait trop pour moi." Se plaignit Harry.

- "Arrête de geindre, t'es sensé porter le sort du monde sur tes épaules ! Fais preuve de maturité bon sang !"

- "Mais t'es qui pour me juger ?! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de commentaires !"

- "Tu la fermes et tu avances ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Il y a des choses bien plus importantes dont il faut qu'on parle !"

Le Serpentard avait employé un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Harry entra dans les appartements du professeur de potions. Ce dernier les accueillit tout sourire, ce qui déstabilisa Harry au plus au point.

- "Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne veniez me voir tout les deux… dit-il.

Le regard du professeur Rogue s'assombrit d'un coup, et il employa un ton beaucoup plus sérieux et posé pour ce qui suivit au gout de Harry.

- "Alors ça y est Drago, tu as pris ta décision."

- "Oui."

- "Tu es vraiment sur de toi ? Si tu révèles ça à Potter, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Le contrat magique ne pourra être rompu…"

- "Je suis certain de mon âme…

- "Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer de quoi il est question et arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ?!" s'offusqua Harry.

- "Asseyez-vous Potter, cela vaut mieux pour vous. Drago, veux-tu préparer le thé pendant que je vais la chercher ? demanda Severus.

- "Tout de suite."

Drago alla dans la cuisine, et Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée, se demandant ce qui allait arriver.

Le blond revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une théière fumante et trois tasses sur un plateau. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil à la gauche de Harry et le dévisagea, une lueur d'inquiétude mêlée à de l'appréhension dans le regard. Il servit le thé, Harry était confus.

- "Tu devrais respirer un bon coup et te préparer à avoir un choc Harry." Dit le Serpentard alors que son directeur de maison revenait avec un coffret à la main."

Le Gryffondor était médusé, Drago Malefoy venait de l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois de sa vie. Rogue s'assit en face d'eux autour de la table basse et posa le coffret devant lui.

- "Surtout, ne prononcez pas le moindre mot avant que ce ne soit finit Potter."

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

- "Finissons-en" dit Drago an attrapant le coffret.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une sphère contenant une légère fumée. Harry comprit aussitôt: une prophétie. Drago la tenait fermement dans sa main et Rogue lança un sortilège que Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui permettait à toutes les personnes présentes d'entendre la prophétie.

_Celui qui le dixième mois est né et le septième décédé,_

_Après un baiser donné au Chevalier_

_Ange de Résurrection s'éveillera_

_Jusqu'au bout son Étoile Compagne il sera_

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- "Tu as bien compris Harry, nous sommes maintenant magiquement liés…" expliqua Drago.

- "Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas: tu n'es pas mort, la prophétie ne peut pas s'appliquer."

- "Hélas si…"

- "Lucius a voulu punir Drago de ne pas vouloir suivre Voldemort l'été précédent votre cinquième année. Seulement, le crucio a été trop fort et trop long ce jour là, et Drago est mort. Par un procédé de magie noire avancé et dangereux, il le ramena à la vie…" expliqua le professeur.

- "Que dois-je comprendre ? C'est quoi un Ange de Résurrection ? Et l'Etoile Compagne ?" demanda Harry.

- "Être l'Ange de Résurrection signifie que tu ne peux être vaincu par un sortilège de mort, j'encaisse les chocs sans pour autant mourir à ta place… Quant à l'Etoile Compagne, cela revient à dire que nos âmes sont liées l'une à l'autre pour toujours… Si tu t'éteins, je m'éteins, et inversement."

- "…"

- "Maintenant que la prophétie est révélée, vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre que vous le vouliez où non. Drago a décidé de vous "embrasser par accident" pour que toutes les conditions soient remplies. Il est désormais un atout majeur dans votre combat contre le Lord Noir, c'est pourquoi il a coupé définitivement les ponts avec sa famille et reste constamment à Poudlard pour éviter les représailles." Déclara le plus âgé des trois.

- "C'est courageux de ta part, Drago."

- "Je n'ai jamais adhéré aux idéaux de mon père; et lorsque j'ai su que je pouvais être un énorme avantage face à Voldemort, je savais ce que j'avais à faire."

- "Mais comment t'as su pour la prophétie ?"

- "A la fin de la quatrième année, j'étais resté dans la salle de divination de Trelawney pour ranger les encensoirs: c'est à ce moment là qu'elle est entrée en transe. Je me suis retrouvé avec une sphère entre les mains et elle, elle ne se souvenait de rien."

- "Et bien, je crois que Voldemort va avoir de sérieux problèmes maintenant. Un semi-elfe et un Ange de Résurrection sur les bras, il risque de ne pas apprécié la blague…"

Harry était maintenant très confiant quand il envisageait la guerre.

- "Ne prends pas ça avec une telle légèreté ! Je te signale que tu n'es pas encore au point du côté de la magie sans baguette." Dit Drago d'un ton grave.

- "Je manie très bien la magie sans baguette !"

- "Seulement quand tu as ta forme elfique ! Comme dans la grande salle ! C'est ta magie Elfe qui te permet la magie sans baguette, tu ne dois pas uniquement te reposer sur elle !"

- "Drago a raison Monsieur Potter; vous devez exploiter aux maximum toutes vos capacités, surtout vos capacités en tant qu'humain. Il faut que vous réussissiez à maintenir Voldemort en respect un long moment, et frapper avec votre magie Elfe quand il ne s'y attendra pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est également très doué en combat rapproché: vous devez redoubler d'efforts dans votre entrainement à l'épée."

- "Quoi, je vais devoir me battre à l'épée avec lui ?! S'étrangla Harry.

- "Tout à fait."

- "Et il faut que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui coupe la tête sur une chanson de Queen pour éviter qu'il ne ressuscite ?"

Les deux autres le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, mais Rogue repris.

- "Non, mais le blesser à la main droite serait le mieux, vous l'empêcheriez ainsi d'utiliser la magie sans baguette."

- "Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, j'ai pas mal de choses à assimiler…" déclara Harry.

- "D'accord, mais j'ai une dernière chose à vous dire: ne parlez à tout ceci à personne. J'entends par _personne_, pas même à Mademoiselle Granger, ni à Monsieur Weasley."

- "Mais ce sont mes meilleurs amis !"

- "Harry" dit Drago, "personne ne doit être au courant à part toi, moi, et Severus. Dumbledore lui-même n'est pas au courant."

- "Pour Ron ça va aller, mais Hermione ! Elle sait toujours quand je lui cache quelque chose !"

- "Débrouilles-toi comme tu veux, mais personne ne doit savoir."

- "Drago, je crois que Monsieur Potter a compris maintenant. Sur ce jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, ainsi qu'une bonne année."

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il parlait avec les deux Serpentards. Quand il regarda sa montre, celle-ci indiquait 0h30. Il les salua et sortit des appartements de son professeur.

Juste avant d'arriver au pied des escaliers menant au hall d'entrée, il entendit des pas courant derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Drago venant vers lui.

- "Je voulais te dire, les remarques acerbes que j'ai pu te lancer depuis qu'on se connait, je… je suis désolé. On est dans le même bateau maintenant."

- "Ouais. On laisse ça derrière nous. Seulement, si personne ne doit être au courant, il va falloir une petite mise en scène et tenir les rôles que l'on a depuis que l'on est dans cette école."

- "T'en fais pas pour ça, j'excelle dans cet art…"

- "Pour ça, je te fais confiance." Dit Harry avec un sourire ne coin.

- "Au fait, c'était quoi cette histoire de couper la tête de Voldemort sur je ne sais plus qu'elle musique ?"

- "Rien, c'est une série télévisée moldue…" Il allait s'en aller lorsqu'il se souvint tout à coup… "Au fait, que signifie le _A_ dans tes initiales ?"

- "Angélus…"

**Voila, fin de ce neuvième chapitre qui sert "de plaque tournante" dans mon histoire. J'espère que cela vous à plus. Cependant j'en vois déjà me dire _c'est bizarre que Harry ne se révolte pas de cette nouvelle prophétie_ – comme ma chère POH me l'a dit – je vous réponds, c'est normal ! Mais vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre ^^**

**Sur ce, reviews très appréciées !!!**

**Bien à vous,**

**LQPC.**


End file.
